Match of Magic
by WordsAblaze
Summary: What if destiny chose soulmates through literal aesthetic matches? What if education fused with impossibility and reality as you knew it faded away? Dan and Phil must unite, work together and help each other live the best of all the worlds they can... Read along to follow a tale of friendship, quixotic incidents and everyone's favourite, lovable, possibly ooc dorks. Updates weekly!
1. Prologue

**#1: Prologue**

* * *

Some secrets are so hidden that they cannot be revealed unless unveiled by the keepers themselves. Secrets have an irksome tendency to spread like wildfire and rush through minds like a disturbed river. Secrets can be beautiful, powerful, and deadly but also an eternal curse.

Secrets like magic.

Secrets like magic are ostensibly rare, yet more common than you would think. Well-protected and emphatically secure, secrets like magic are far beyond ordinary fate and destiny. But nothing accounts for absolutely unforeseen accidental incidents. When they are revealed, the keepers in question must hide, whelve into shadows, sink into the night and melt into the darkness, no matter how brightly they shone before.

Such was the tale of Dan and Phil

Both conceived with magic beyond measure, they face a life of illusion, deceit and love, a plebeian lifestyle slipping from their grasp before they can comprehend it. Their world relies on an aesthetic match, two colours, split between two souls, showcased by the hair and eyes.

For Dan, chocolate eyes and ocean hair. For Phil, ocean eyes and chocolate hair.

The two, entwined since birth, forge a path woven with magic, woven with trust, and, most importantly, woven with each other. The two must face teachers, exams, challenges, videos, cameras, doubts, gangs, haters, and the entirety of the universe itself. They must face it with nothing but themselves.

Who would've know two magical souls would contend fate to conquer destiny?

* * *

 ** _Give it a chance and read on..._**

* * *

 **You can also find me on tumblr (wordsablaze)**

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	2. Four Years Before (dan)

**#2: Four Years Before [dan]**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

"Daniel, you can't colour the entire page black." Miss Denverg says sweetly, shaking her head.

"Why not?" I ask, glancing at my page. She bits her lip and shakes her head,  
"No, I simply mean that's not the aim of this art lesson." She replies carefully.

I sigh internally, wondering why teachers assume that we'll gain in interest in art as we climb primary school because no, of course we won't. I simply shrug so she has no choice but to move along and 'help' someone else. Smirking at Rachael, I carry on colouring it black anyway. She rolls her eyes, "Boys."

"Girls." Fred retorts, holding his colourful sketch in the air.

Rachael smiles sheepishly and throws us an apologetic look, "You guys aren't exactly the best example; you're on opposite ends of a spectrum."

"Yeah, well, would you rather we wrote out the components of a computer?" I raise an eyebrow, referring to the pair at the end who repeatedly write instruction booklets as if their life depends upon it.

Flora giggles, "I might actually miss you when we get into different schools."

"Why are you so sure we won't be in the same one?" Scott asks, absently blending colours together.

"Because I'm going to the girls' school, duh." Flora explains, doodling a 'Super S' in the corner of her picture.

Rachael groans, "Hopefully. We have the entrance exams soon."

"Oh, don't mention them!" Scott complains. I whack my head on the table, staying like that until Fred prods me with a ruler, "Dan?"

"Yeah, I'm alive." I mutter, "Unlike your ruler." I chuckle, watching Flora accidentally get a massive red streak along the measuring tool. He groans and lightly hits her with it, laughing at the now purple segment.

By the time we finish the obviously stupid 'welcome back to another year of reassurance fails and unnecessary tension' art lesson, my entire page is black, Flora's looks like superman barf, Fred's is so bright it hurts to look at, Scott's is plain and mundane and Rachael's is actually a miniature masterpiece. Oh, and the pair on the end have replicated yet another mechanics compilation.

We all get on the bus together, not making much of a racket because we've only recently been trusted with bus passes. I get off fairly soon, lamely waving goodbye before unlocking the door and dumping my bag inside immediately, then heading to my room to conquer a new high score on the PlayStation. Having virtually no homework, I procrastinate as long as I can before I have to head downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen, grabbing an orange from the bowl, a small one that shouldn't be allowed to exist alongside normal oranges. I open my mouth to ask Florence what time it is she'll come back but she glares at me and points to the door. I shrug nonchalantly and curse under my breath.

"Shut up!" My sister yells, shoving past me angrily.

I frown, "What did I do?"

My mum smiles as she rushes in, "You did nothing, my dear, she's just having a day."

"Okay." I nod, shaking my head. Florence is always like that on holiday; she's a nightmare. I end up sulking back to my room, where Liz and Ellie smile at me.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked, before they can.

I shake my head, "Nothing." I relent as Liz gives me a stern look, "Florence."

"Aww, come here, gangster." Eliza smiles, suddenly initiating a sibling hug.

Liz ruffles my hair simply because, at ten years old, I can't complain. She doesn't do it cruelly like Florence, but gently, kindly. I smile and silently thanks them for the reminder that my existence matters to someone as they grin down at me, not because they're metaphorically looking down on me but because I haven't had my growth spurt yet. It means I get to be the main protagonist every time they re-enact the hobbit, which happens to be a lot.

"So, you're still not going to let me dye it red?" Liz pouts.

"No." I shake my head, batting her arm away, "I'm staying oceanic forever!"

"Alright, okay, calm down!" Ellie smiles, sharing a look with Liz, who turns to me,

"Don't you ever let anyone change your opinion, hear me?"

"I hear you." I roll my eyes, folding my arms in front of my new t-shirt.

"And don't worry about being different to the rest of us. You'll find your matching half." Eliza assures me, letting go of my shoulders.

I smile and poke her head jokingly, "I've got less to worry about than you."

"There's the Dan we know and love!" Liz laughs.

"Love?" I ask, wrinkling my nose.

"Love, love, love!" they chant, all three of them giggling as we spin round until we're dizzy.

Once we've stopped, Liz clears her throat, "Daniel, you remember to ignore Florence. She's just touchy because you're not what she expected. We love you, and so does your match, don't you forget that."

I nod as enthusiastically as I can, which probably doesn't look like much, catching the serious undertone despite my dizziness.

Ellie grins, "See y'all later, I've got a train to catch!"

"Have fun with Garcia!" Liz grins.

"Don't rush it!" Eliza adds protectively.

"Don't forget to come back." I grin and she kisses my forehead, promising me she could never forget my chocolate eyes and ocean hair. I smile up at her, Liz, Eliza and I heading back inside after we see her off.

"She's lucky." Liz smiles, "Finding her match at fourteen. I'll never forget that they found each other by getting a detention."

"At least that meant Mum didn't care about her detention!" Eliza exclaims and we all wince, remembering when she got a detention for stabbing someone with a knitting needle. She didn't quite stab them and it was technically an accident but either way, they'd made a rude comment about her knitting and she'd whacked them with the needles, somehow drawing blood. The boy still avoids all of us, turning round every time he sees us. Despite feeling slightly bad, I can't help but find it hilarious.

Ellie got off the luckiest. Liz, at fifteen, hasn't come across hers yet and Eliza, at seventeen, hasn't met hers in person yet, only online.

I wonder how I'll meet mine, if ever.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	3. Four Years Before (phil)

**#3: Four Years Before [phil]**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

"Oh, thank god it's over." George mumbles, starting to pack up. I grin at him and fold up the homework sheet, taking an extra one for Laia because she's definitely going to lose her own.

George shakes his head at me, "You're impossible."

"Sorry." I grin, all of us heading to the last lesson of the day, which happens to be art. We stay mostly silent as we drag ourselves through the crowded corridors to our classroom. Settling into a corner table, the three of us carry on catching up about the parts of our holidays we weren't together.

Mr Frelon gives us a smug glance as he announces we have a seating plan. I exchange a look with Laia and George, all of us groaning with the rest of the class as we move. I end up next to Seb and honestly die a little inside, grudgingly sliding into the chair next to him. Since we're at the back, he's able to constantly ruin my genuine attempts at the task, the other two on my table either oblivious or uncaring. I internally scowl at myself; it's probably because they don't want to challenge Seb either.

An entire lesson of minimal results later, George rushes to catch up with me as we leave the room. Together, we wait for Laia, who appears with paint splattered over her uniform, which somehow doesn't look that bad.

"Sorry. I tripped and spilled paint on Seb, accidentally on purpose of course." She admits.

I smile at her fearless retaliation, "Thanks."

"Uh, you don't happen to have a spare h-"

"Homework sheet? Of course he does, fireball." George grins.

Laia nudges him as we leave the new books in our lockers and head to the bus, where there's a massive queue. It takes shoving, ignored 'excuse me's and sheer determination to claim three seats next to each other. Laia gets off first, saluting us as she leaves with her usual air of 'fight me' and her bag slung over her shoulder. George and I listen to his recently discovered band until his stop arrives, after which he somewhat slinks off the bus and I watch an anime episode for the remainder of the journey.

Mark lazily greets me as I get home, throwing a freshly baked brownie at me. I yelp and just manage to catch it after a few moments of senseless juggling, my thanks understandably muffled as I smuggle it into my mouth. As promised near the end of last year, there's already homework, even on the first day back. Despite Jack's merciless teasing, I manage to finish my extra character studies essay and refine the website I haven't updated for a while before watching Dylan's live show as he does it in the other room.

Hearing Dylan's voice, I shut my laptop and head to his room, tripping over his latest discarded item. He laughs as he pulls me into the frame, both of us creating his end-screen and gesticulating wildly to end the show. He laughs as I tumble off his bed, losing my balance as soon as the video cuts out. Thankfully, nobody saw that one.

"Want a hand?" he grins, then pulls me up.

I stick my tongue out, "Thanks."

"Meet you downstairs." He grins, disappearing to the bathroom. I quickly take a picture of his messy room and back it up so I can use it for leverage later. After I've made sure he'll find it when he'll laugh at it, I head downstairs and walk into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl.

I open my mouth to ask Matthew what time the show comes on but he glares at me and gestures to the door, signalling that I should leave, pretty much asking why I've not left yet. I shrug and curse under my breath, trying to make sure he doesn't hear. He doesn't, not exactly, but he seems to guess that I've said something.

"Shut up!" Matthew yells at me, shoving past me angrily.

I frown, "What have I done?"

My dad smiles, "You did nothing wrong son, he's only having a day."

"Okay." I nod, then watch as Matthew storms out; he's a walking nightmare. He has been for all the time I've known him, and everyone says he's always been like that. Some people are just naturally grumpy, I suppose.

Dylan, Henry and Mark grin at me as I walk into the gaming room, Jack ruffling my hair as per usual, "You always make me hungry. Why do you have to have chocolate hair, man?"

"Sorry." I mumble, and see Dylan frowns,

"Did you catch Matthew again?"

"Phil?" Mark asks softly.

"He was having a day. He is having a day." I correct.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's just jealous of your phone." Henry smiles, definitely joking and inviting me over. I grin and join them, "You're being absolutely truthful?"

"Absolutely." Dylan nods, winking, "And that's coming from a true 20-year-old adult!"

Immediately, we start arguing about the insignificance of that fact, that Henry is also an adult at 18, and that Jack and Mark are fifteen-year-old twins who've not only beat us all in Mario kart, but have both matched, to another set of twins at that - as if they wanted to be the rarest match ever. Which they probably are…

"Alright, okay!" Dylan concedes, "Shut it, the lot of you!"

"Mario Kart?" I ask, smiling,

"I can't, I have to go meet with Jake." Jack shrugs apologetically.

"Have fun then." Mark winks.

"Take it slow, dude." Henry counters.

"See if he survives Portal!" Dylan suggests.

"Don't forget to come back." I say quietly, and Jack smiles at me, promising never to forget my ocean eyes and chocolate hair, then slapping my shoulder affectionately, "Catch y'all later."

He leaves as we start a game of Mario Kart, the four of us battling it out with grins on our faces. I may be only twelve years old but that doesn't mean I can't put up a fight on the Xbox. I can't help but think about matches and what will happen if mine ever works.

I wonder how I'll meet mine, if ever.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	4. 4: Three Years Before (dan)

**#4: Three Years Before [dan]**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

"Daniel!" Eliza calls for the second time, her voice echoing up the stairs.

Dan groans, irked at her but more irritated that she thinks he's not ready. Of course he is, having woken up way to early because of a strange combination that merges nerves, doubt and excitement.

It is secondary school, the next step in the cycle of life. He briefly wonders what comes after that and what happens if secondary school is horrible, somehow managing to convince himself that his life will fail if he doesn't create a perfect day. Dan shakes his head, killing the thought as he re-checks his bag and ensures everything's safely inside.

He sprints down the stairs and fixes his fringe in the mirror out of habit, slipping into his black coat as Liz grins, "There's just enough Crunch Nut left, I reckon."

"Mum been eating it again?" Eliza asks, straightening her tie.

Ellie laughs as she skips down the stairs, "I still can't believe you're wearing a tie."

"Shut up, El." Eliza whacks Ellie, laughing nonetheless.

Dan makes his cereal as Liz spread the jam onto her toast, grinning. The four of them eat together, their easy silence more comforting than words could be at this point. They've all been through it but the experience is different for everyone so it can't be prepared for, only gone through. Eliza leaves first, followed by Liz, who decides not to ruffle his hair on his first day to avoid a bad mood and consequently a bad start at secondary school.

Ellie finishes her bagel and, together, they leave the house, each taking a pair of house keys in case anything happens. They wait at the bus stop along with everyone else, Ellie smiling, "Hey, don't stress."

"I'm not." Dan replies, shrugging.

"Hey, chin up." Ellie grins as the bus arrives.

Two of her friends arrive and she shrieks, hugging them. Dan sighs as he watches them and climbs on the bus, his new galaxy backpack slung over his left shoulder so he can easily access it if he needs to. Ellie leaves him, on his insisting, and goes to sit with her social group, all of them acting like they've been reunited after centuries.

He sits near the back of the bus, but not far enough that he has to actually socialize with the group who claim the end seats. Placing his black headphones over his ears, he listens to his moderately less dark but not quite happy playlist on the way. He'd dumped his bag next to him and nobody wants to talk to someone with headphones on, so he's thankfully left alone.

He waits until everyone else has gets off before clambering off his seat and making his way to the doors. The driver smiles, "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbles, awkwardly smiling before stepping off.

"Dan, hey!" a girl called Mariah calls, waving at him. A moment later, she and two boys come over, all smiling. Dan fleetingly smiles back and Mariah laughs, "Guys, this is Dan. Dan, this is Chris and Carter."

"Hello." The two of them wave. They're matched. Of course they are. Chris' forest green eyes and hazel hair a direct parallel to Carter's hazel eyes and forest green hair. Dan sigh internally, wondering how people actually meet their matches or whether it's just a myth. Mariah grins, obviously knowing what he's thinking.

She waves a hand, "They grew up together, kind of a cheesy story really."

"Oi!" Carter elbows her, easily defensive.

Dan jumps as the doors open and people swarm inside, each travelling to their allocated registration rooms. His is the same as Mariah's, so the two of them make their way to the language room, Mariah talking excitedly about her exotic and outlandish holidays the whole way. As they enter, they see Toby, the boy who used to live near them but moved a few blocks down and didn't stay in touch very well. He's sitting with his match, a taller girl who nudges him as they walk in. Mariah smiles and the two of them sit opposite the pair.

Toby's eyes light up as well, "Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Great, and you've matched! You didn't tell us!" Mariah accuses, having a personal mission to know whatever she can about whoever she can.

"Yeah, are you ditching our club?" Dan smirks.

The girl laughs, "Sorry that was my fault. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Toby shrugs, "This is Carri."

"How do you spell that?" Mariah asks, frowning.

"C-a-r-r-i." Carri replies, not at all offended.

The four of them quickly exchange their introductions before a formal lady briskly walks in, clearing her throat, "Hello, I'm Miss Parins, and I'll be your group tutor over the course of the next five years or so." She smiles, sitting down at her and Mariah exchange a knowing look and groan, not liking her overly saccharine tone.

Just as Miss Parins starts the register, two girls stumble into the room, flushed and panting slightly, "Sorry, the tram was late!" The smaller of the two announces apologetically, the taller one simply nodding as she catches her breath.

Miss Parins shakes her head, "Not to worry, just find a seat."

The two nod and flop down in the pair of spare seats at Dan's table. The taller one smiles, finally having caught her breath again, "Hi, I'm Janie."

"I'm Holly." The other says. They aren't matched but clearly best friends, wearing one half of a friendship necklace each. Janie's ginger hair falls over her shoulders as she shoves her coat into her bag and Holly rolls her eyes. "I told you to put it up."

Janie sticks her tongue out, instantly diffusing any tension between them, "That's your look."

Holly shakes her head in amusement but Mariah nods, as if examining Holly's hair, "Yours is almost as nice as Dan's."

It's not callous but true, her emerald locks almost as complex as Dan oceanic colour. That and the fact that Mariah is fiercely biased towards her friends and, with Dan being a significant one, Holly doesn't stand a chance. Holly laughs, "Your match must have seriously amazing eyes then."

Dan smiles genuinely, "Damn, I hope so."

Miss Parins calls out the register, the entire group then complaining when they have to participate in team-bonding tasks that never really work out that well. Dan acquiescently takes part, trying to avoid any conflict or problems on his first day and prevent Miss Parins creating a vendetta against him.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	5. 5: Three Years Before (phil)

**#5: Three Years Before [phil]**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

"Phillip!" Dylan yells, his voice reverberating through Phil's room. Phil smiles at the sound, knowing that Dylan has only stayed a few extra days because he'd managed to convince his teachers and professors that his grades wouldn't drop and that this was a vital visit. Dylan's university need him back soon but he'd chosen to stay anyway, having put up loads more pictures and paintings around the house to fill up any time he could afford not to use for studying.

Phil rolls his eyes as he remembers Dylan's somewhat rudimentary DIY operations and quickly fixes his fringe before walking downstairs, almost tripping on a houseplant. Finding his favourite, but quickly diminishing, cereal, Phil inconspicuously makes, finishes and clears away his breakfast. Most people wouldn't describe Phil as a wallflower but he manages to get round the house and finish his jobs without having attention brought to him, most of the time anyway.

Apparently not this morning.

No less than half an hour later, he's finally left the house, quite a bit more behind schedule than usual. Thankfully, he's late enough to avoid communicating with anyone from the rest of the neighbourhood, getting on the bus with the twins but then having to sit quite an annoyingly high number seats down from them because there's no triple seats and a lonely seat is better than no seat at all. Besides, that's what music is for.

Phil grins as George joins him after a few stops on the bus, taking out his earphones and grinning as George sits down, a smile instantly appearing on his face.

There'd been a tense atmosphere in his house this morning, Matthew having had a colossal disagreement with Dylan and the two of them almost starting a fight. Thankfully, Henry and Phil had intervened before anything more than light punches could be exchanged, but Dad had grounded Dylan anyway, pardoning Matthew for no reason other than favouritism. This had made the twins start arguing relentlessly, almost gaining them an equally as bad punishment.

"Hey." Phil smiles, pushing that as far behind him as he can, as fast as he can.

"Hey Phil, ready for our last chill year?" George asks, smiling.

"You bet, can't wait to drop all the stupid subjects."

"Yeah, same." George agrees, his expression softening, "And all the stupid people."

Phil chuckles, "Yeah, definitely."

They swap stories, Phil having a lot more about funny strangers and George having made loads of stupid mistakes. They've still not run out of things to say as they reach the school but they stop once they get to their registration room, flopping down on their usual table to greet Rosie, Sandra, Michael, Harry and Laia. Rosie and Michael have acquired matching bracelets, which Michael had to be convinced to wear, to celebrate a year of meeting each other.

George laughs as he sees Laia, now only a little bit taller than her with the height gap fading rapidly, "You've grown."

"I know! I can go on more roller coasters than you soon! No, but seriously, wait until you see where I've been." She challenges, devilishly.

Harry groans, "Wait until later, thrill-seekers."

"Yeah." Sandra adds, putting her hands on her hips, "We don't want to hear it right now."

"Or ever." Michael jokes, then rolls his eyes as George and Sandra embrace, their matching hats covering their matched features.

Harry coughs, "Phil, congrats on a hundred thousand!"

Phil grins, "Thanks!"

Phil had started making vlogs like the twins and Dylan when he turned thirteen, his Dad adamant that he had to be a teenager first even if he wasn't bothered by anything else Phil did. Dylan's the one who persuaded him. Phil took part in his sibling tag and loved the way the internet watchers appreciated, encouraged and followed Dylan's videos.

Partly because his siblings always referenced, recommended and linked to him but also partly because he was always making up creative ideas, his YouTube channel had just recently hit 100'000 and even though they'd all had a party when he hit that number, it was an amazing number. Obviously all of his friends had made a thank-you video on his channel, getting the most comments he'd ever gotten for one video. He'd done a lot of tags with them over the holidays, which probably helped in gaining subscribers.

Phil secretly hopes that people don't only follow him for his friends but do also appreciate his own inputs and ideas, although not holding a grudge or telling his friends as they're all incredible as well, if not better than him.

Rosie laughs Mr Frovlar dismisses them, "Here's to the last boring year!"

Sandra elbows her for the negative view on lower school but Phil only grins, making his way to English with Michael and Laia, Laia obviously first whispering something to Harry, both of them grinning childishly.

The three of them pass Will on the way there, who crashes into Phil and causes him to slam into the wall behind them, only escaping hitting the floor because Michael reflexively catches him.

Will sneers, "Oops, I didn't see you. I guess you're still as insignificant as ever."

"I'll show you _oops_ if you ever do that again." Laia hisses, stamping on his foot with her heels. He grimaces and carries on walking, shooting Phil a dark look.

Phil sighs, "I really don't like him."

"You okay?" Laia asks, concerned.

He nods so Michael shakes his head, "Screw him. He'll be in the gutter while you climb the ladder of YouTube, my friend."

Phil and Laia laugh, the three of them entering Mrs Frivel's room and setting at the front like they usually do.

She smiles at them warmly, "Good Morning."

They work together on analysing their new book, having fallen into a familiar rhythm since last year. Michael whacks Phil with the book within four minutes, a new record.  
"Stop noticing things!" Michael complains, but not seriously.

"I read this book a while ago, of course I'm going to notice things." He argues defensively.

Laia looks up in surprise before giggling, "You read this? Why?"

"I have so many sisters…" he shakes his head, "They made me read it."

"What did you read it in exchange for?" Michael asks, knowing Phil much rather prefers anime, manga or adventure novels and wouldn't read such a painfully romantic book for nothing.

Well, he would have but not since he met their group. They seem to be determined not to let people take advantage of his good nature. Michael raises half an eyebrow comically, waiting for an answer.

"Editing a few videos." Phil replies, laughing.

The three of them carry on with their task, scribbling away in their new books as they go.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	6. 6: Two Years Before (dan)

_Hey, I know it's not Friday yet but I thought I'd post something as it's Phil's 30th birthday!_

 _Thanks to the guest who reviewed! Glad you liked it! Also, thanks to anyone who followed or made this a favourite, as well as anyone reading along!_

* * *

 **#6: Two Years Before [dan]**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

"Hey, loser!" Luke calls, making Dan pause as he slings his bag over his shoulder. The two of them are alone in the classroom, the teacher having slipped out to grab a coffee before starting his routine marking. Dan just gives Luke a blank look, waiting.

Luke smirks, "I hear you're still unmatched."

Dan shrugs, moving his gaze away from Luke's ineffective death glare.

Luke sighs and steps forwards menacingly, "Why don't you just dye your hair and find someone to pretend with?" he sneers.

"Why would I do that?" Dan explodes before he can stop himself. He doesn't want a fake match and frankly, he'd rather go unmatched than try to deceive himself.

Luke laughs boisterously, "Of course then you wouldn't be able to watch your pathetic shows, would you?"

"What?" Dan asks, genuinely confused at what Luke's trying to say.

"Your babyish animations." Luke smirks.

Dan frowns, realising he's referring to anime, "They're not babyish."

"They're as babyish as that friend of yours, the flower."

"Hey, leave Tulip out of this." Dan stiffens, now glaring back.

"Why, you got a crush?" Luke taunts. Dan sighs internally. He knows he should leave now, before they start fighting again, but he can't actually move since Luke is blocking his exit.

Speaking of, Luke grins in satisfaction, "Want to run away, coward?"

"Shut up." Dan mutters, trying not to retaliate.

"Maybe I should have picked on that Alonso fellow. Alone so, more like."

"Stop it." Dan says, more forcefully, disliking Luke's stupid insulting puns. Luke's eyes gleam as he starts to get a reaction from Dan, who's still motionless with a scowl on his face.

"Or maybe the little spitfire of a friend you have. The one with lousy hair." Luke's smug expression makes Dan clench his fists.

Mariah's hair has always been a messy smoked out shade of grey, something she'd been led to believe was deplorable and unlucky until she'd met Tulip and seen the other girl's matching eyes, the soul of the moon and reflecting in the grey orbs back at her.

Mariah's somewhat frenzied obsession with noticing other people's hair colours had mostly faded since she'd decided being identified for something that linked her to Tulip wasn't so bad after all but she was still self-conscious about her own hair when it was mentioned directly. It wasn't a problem when she was around the six of them, but, rather, with anyone she thought may disregard her because of one physical aspect.

Dan had always felt the urge to shield her from any inaccurate taunts about her supposed dismal fortune and right now wasn't any different. He grits his teeth, "Stop insulting my friends."

"Why? What you gonna do? Get those fanatics to write a character based on me? How scary."

Dan sucks in a breath; he didn't know the rumour about Chris and Carter planning their own show had gotten round their year so quickly. He'd have to tell them about that. Apparently, the universe finds this as an opportune moment to be funny, because the two of them walk in at that moment, looking for him. The tension in the room could be sliced with a knife, it seems so palpable.

Luke smirks before they can ask what's going on, "And there they are now! We can ask about their pathetic show. Should we summon demon Lillith too?"

"Lillith was not only a demon, you illiterate bully." Dan grits out, unable to contain his defensive anger any longer. Within milliseconds, Dan's fist has smashed into Luke's nose and Luke's foot has found Dan's shin, the two of them fighting it out once again.

They only exchange a dozen or so blows before Mr Cape walks in and splits them apart, frowning so hard his forehead gains almost solid crease lines, "What are you boys doing?"

"It's practice for our play!" Carter bursts out, then coughs, "They were just rehearsing."

Mr Cape sighs, "Is this true?"

Chris, who's excellent at acting, simply nods, "Yes, we've been learning about violence in drama."

"My classroom is no place to re-enact such a scene." He tells them sternly, then waves Chris and Carter away, turning to the other two, "Daniel, Luke, I am very disappointed in you both."

"Sorry." They mutter, more out of obligation than sincerity.

"As per school code of conduct, you will both attend my after-school detention this Thursday."

Dan internally groans as he hears this and Luke nods, silently fuming. The two of them elbow each other as they leave the classroom, shooting one another dark glares as they go different directions. Dan heads to the lockers, needing to pick up his books. He sighs as he sees Chris and Carter talking with Mariah, waiting for him. Dan whacks his head on his locker with a groan as Mariah sighs at him with a knowingly grateful smile that reveals her thankfulness but shows her annoyance at the same time, "Detention?"

"I didn't really mean to." Dan grumbles.

"Dude, you did kinda punch him." Chris quips, shrugging as Dan glares at him.

Carter nods sympathetically, "Don't worry, I'll be there too."

"What for?" Dan asks, bemused.

"Disruptive imagination." Carter grins.

Mariah groans aloud, "Are you kidding me?"

Chris laughs, "Don't worry, here come the others, probably to save you from us."

Mariah whirls round, works something out, then narrows her eyes and pointedly glares at Dan, her entire being radiating exasperation, "Were you in computing class when this happened?"

Dan nods, just as Lilith high-fives Carter, grinning at Mariah. Tulip shakes her head at them, "She got detention as well. I suppose someone must have wiped their memories because they can't freaking remember why they started an argument, or so they say."

"Dammit. We made plans, guys!" Alonso complains.

Mariah throws her hands up, "That's what I was saying!"

"It's only one day," Dan reminds her, "we can create the video on Friday."

"But that means I'll only have one night to edit it." Mariah seems doubtful, sighing.

"That's okay, I'll help you." Tulip promises, placing a handmade flower crown on Mariah's hair – something that Tulip periodically does to calm her down – and smiles, "It won't be hard."

Mariah smiles at her match, slipping her hand into Tulip's waiting one gratefully.

"There you go." Lilith rolls her eyes, "Now stop whinging and let's go grab the back of our bus."

Ironically, Dan had become part of the group he tried to avoid the first time he travelled by bus. He and the others had claimed the rear of the bus, always sitting on the back seven seats. They quickly settle in their seats, chattering about their day and complaining about the teachers.

Carter grins as they start moving, "As long as we don't get detention on birthdays."

"Or we could all get detention, as per the agreement." Dan smirks and they all chuckle, but don't oppose the idea. One by one, each of them get off, Chris and Carter getting off together, as do Lilith and Tulip, but the others all getting off one by one.

Dan walks the remaining distance quickly, getting home and greeting the two of his sisters that happen to be home before grabbing the leftover pizza from yesterday and settling down on the beanbag sofa in his room. Once he's finished the food and started his usual routine, he has an epiphany.

Dan groans. It was official: he was addicted to YouTube. So badly.

A couple of years ago, Liz and Ellie had made a joined channel to share their ideas with the world so, obviously, Eliza and Dan had made an account simply to subscribe to them. Not that they need that anymore: they have thousands of subscribers who enjoy watching them. Dan and Eliza have been part of many videos, but have never made their own. Eliza doesn't want to and Dan isn't fifteen yet so Mum won't allow him to create an account.

Dan slumps further into his beanbag, cursing that his birthday is in June as it means he'll have to wait longer to make a video. Even though he started with his siblings, he's watched many other YouTubers since then, his favourite by far being an awesome guy called 'AmazingPhil'.

His videos are creative, incessantly interesting and, simply amazing. Phil is just so supportive and humorous; he brings a smile to Dan's face whenever he feels unimportant. Also, he seems to have similar tastes and he lives in the same country so they have the same things to complain about. Dan always comments on videos and replies to his other public social networks but he's never worked up the courage to directly initiate a conversation. A resolution for this year, he supposes. What's the point in living with regret?

His contemplative frown disappears as he watches AmazingPhil's latest video, one where he finds himself totally agreeing with the YouTuber and having to stifle his laughs as it goes on. Dan hopes Phil never stops making videos, and that he can someday be like Phil too.

* * *

If anyone's reading and they'd like something for their birthday, I'd be happy to try! Tell me what you'd like via reviews, pm or tumblr!

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	7. 7: Two Years Before (phil)

_Hey, I know it's not Friday yet but I thought I'd post something as it's Phil's 30th birthday!_

 _Thanks to the guest who reviewed! Glad you liked it! Also, thanks to anyone who followed or made this a favourite, as well as anyone reading along!_

* * *

 **#7: Two Years Before [phil]**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

Phil looks up as the teacher calls his name, frowning. Miss Gravix shakes her head, "Sorry, I meant Bill. Your names are quite similar." She corrects herself and Phil smiles, not minding. Next to him, Harry laughs, scribbling a message on her notebook for him to read.

He grins and shakes his head, "She's just old."

"No, she's forgetful." Harry corrects, "You gotta learn to be mean."

"Then you'd be out of a job." Phil smirks and Harry stifles her laugh, shaking her head,  
"That was clever, I'll give you that."

Phil mock-bows and shuts Harry's notebook for her as Miss Gravix walks past.

Harry whistles, "Do you think she'd notice if you'd left it open?"

"Oh, come on, you remember Derek, right?" Phil raises an eyebrow and Harry instantly nods, remembering the poor guy who'd obviously written something incriminating and had then been suspended for a month.

They quickly jot down the notes, Harry copying off Phil as he copies off the board because she can't see it over the girl in front of her, who's unusually tall. Afterwards, they pack up and meet the others by the lockers, Harry hugging Laia. George and Sandra arrive at the same time, swinging their hands between them, shortly followed by Michael and Rosie, who arrive separately.

As they get on the bus, Phil ends up by himself, the other six all sitting with their respective matched. Not being divisible by two is the only downfall to having a friendship group of seven. That and the fact that the others are all matched already, which is extraordinarily rare. Most of the time it doesn't affect him but he does sometimes wonder if and when he's going to find his match.

He doesn't necessarily mind sitting by himself on the bus though, listening to music as they reach his house. They assemble at a different house every month. Well, at least one day is planned and then any others they need are impromptu. Today happened to be Phil's house, which meant the longest bus journey. Once they do get home, they decide to share their English results, all trying to improve on it as the school had recently decided to change the entire exam they'd spent so much time preparing for.

Phil puts the popcorn in the microwave as they dump their bags on his bed and sit on the floor, in a makeshift circle with their books in the middle.

"Hey, how'd you know that Henry knew he was in danger?" George asks.

Phil settles beside him and opens their book to a relevant page, "His manner. He's glancing in all the mirrors and biting his nails."

"We were meant to read their body language?" Laia asks, groaning.

"Yes, you dingbat." Harry laughs, elbowing her while the rest of them laugh. They all know Harry's insults and pet names for Laia were appreciated by said person every single time.

Laia sighs, "Okay, but that doesn't explain why we were meant to figure out Jessica was the killer."

"Yeah, that is weird." Phil agrees.

"No, it's because she used her cats as an alibi when they were all with Frank." Michael explains, "Plus her daughter died three years ago so there's no way she could have given her poison."

"Oh, damn, I forgot about that." Sandra whacks her forehead, "I put that the daughter could have influenced her."

"Well, she was delusional. Technically, the daughter could have influenced her." Phil argues.

"What I don't get is why Henry didn't just marry Jessica's daughter in the first place." Rosie frowns, "Surely that would have solved everything."

"It wouldn't have been a seven hundred page novel then, would it?" Laia smirks.

It takes them half an hour to fully exchange notes before settling down in Phil's attic. Briefly arguing over a film, they settle on a horror film, squashing onto the beanbags with their remaining popcorn. Phil decides that he can make his video later, opting to watch the entire film despite the abrupt ending that manages to create more plot flaws than the entire film.

The film is a short one, ending before the neighbourhood goes dark. Harry, Laia and Michael leave together, George heading to his house soon after and Sandra waiting with Rosie while Sandra's Dad gets there to pick them up.

After they've all left, he opens up his laptop and starts to edit the video so he doesn't miss his mental deadline. Not that his subscribers would be mad at him if he didn't but that's just who he is and he can't feel at ease unless he's made his video. It's only once he's uploaded it that he blinks himself out of his editing trance and back into his bedroom, where he notices the alerts of comments and messages.

Today happens to be one of those days where, apparently, people weren't feeling generous or supportive. Almost every other comment is negative, some being draconian and simply cruel.

Phil shuts his laptop as fast as he can without damaging it and sits on the floor of his room, his head resting in his hands. He keeps his eyes closed, trying to erase the image of any negative comments. He knows it shouldn't bother him. He's old enough to know – fifteen for heaven's sake – that he should ignore them or tell someone close to him but who?

He doesn't want to disturb his brothers with something that should be insignificant, distracting them from their advanced, probably vital, work. He can't tell his parents as one isn't here and the other may as well not be for all the good they do. He mentally chides himself; at least he has parents. Ideally, he would have gone to his match but he hasn't met them yet, the lack of which is usually one of the main insults thrown at him. He groans softly, subconsciously curling into himself even more.

He doesn't hear Jack calling him, he doesn't hear Mark cracking jokes in attempt to lure him down and he doesn't hear the two of them climbing the stairs. He doesn't hear Jack's shocked gasp, he doesn't hear Mark's rage-filled inhale and he doesn't hear them opening his laptop. He doesn't hear them quietly read the messages, he doesn't hear them confer with each other and he doesn't hear them slide down on either side of him. But he does notice their arms around his shoulders and their soft humming and whistling.

He smiles and lifts his head, noting the two of them in matching shirts while uncurling a little so he can hug them.

Jack smiles and ruffles his hair, "Dude, you totally ignore the buffoons of idiots that say those things, hear me?"

Phil nods, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand to exile the stray eyelash that had fallen in. Mark grins, "Remember the good, Philly. Remember the good."

"I will." Phil murmurs, "Are you sure they're wrong though?"

"What? Saying you're terrible if you haven't met your match? People meet their matches at eighty, don't worry about it man."

"What if my match is repulsed?"

"Then they'd be lying." Mark replies, knowing how he feels. Phil nods and Mark holds up a new version of Sims, "Look what I found."

"There's another one?" Phil asks incredulously.

Jack nods, "With new features. Wanna try it out?"

"Don't tell Henry. Man, he'd go ballistic."

"Bring it on." Phil laughs, his mood brightening as they three of them head downstairs to challenge the latest update of Sims. The negativity forgotten as they start playing, he vows to keep making videos for the people that do appreciate it and he vows to someday find his match.

For now though, he's perfectly content with playing about on and vicariously living the life of his Sim, simultaneously trying to imagine what his match will be like and how long they have to wait before meeting.

* * *

If anyone's reading and they'd like something for their birthday, I'd be happy to try! Tell me what you'd like via reviews, pm or tumblr!

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	8. 8: Aesthetic Moment (dan)

**#8: Aesthetic Moment [dan]**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

"What have you got next?" Mariah asks, handing Tulip the hair bobble so she can finish off her French braid.

Chris shakes his head, "You've got the worst memory."

"I do not!" Mariah huffs, "I simply don't see the point in memorising the seven different timetables when I could be storing useful information, like the fact that Tulip's first word was, in fact, some form or the other of 'tulip'."

"Yeah, cause you're totally gonna get held at gunpoint and asked what her first word was, aren't you?" Alonso grins, shaking his head.

Lillith snorts, almost dropping her Yazoo bottle but narrowly avoiding the disaster that would have been, "Imagine if that came up on your exam?"

Dan grins, "She'd have an unfair advantage, duh."

"It could be on one of those 'how well do you know each other' tests." Mariah suggests as Tulip finishes with her hair, making sure Miss Parins doesn't see them.

"What's up with them anyway?" Carter asks, frowning.

Chris narrow his eyes, "Dude, are you telling me you've never done one?"

The six of them stare at him in confusion, wondering how he's managed to evade them when they're literally everywhere. Carter shrugs, "You can show me some other time."

"Oh, I will." Chris winks, his forest green eyes gleaming as he plots away in his mind. Dan grins at them, knowing they'll get round to it soon, both of them being fans of bucket lists and forever roping others into making them as well.

Tulip jumps as Miss Parins slams something onto her table before apologising and clearing her throat, "Right, we'll leave these here. Take them or bin them but don't leave them!" she smiles, referring to the mandala colouring she'd gotten them to do, or pretend to do, for their morning activity.

Dan immediately scrunches his up so she can't tell that it's blank, many others doing the same thing. Of course, some people had gone overboard and made little works of art to pin up around the classroom. The seven of them roll their eyes as they pack up, slinging their bags over their shoulders and heading out of the classroom. All of them split to different lessons, agreeing to meet later if they can.

Dan heads to his computing lesson, a fairly monotonous lesson waiting to be completed. He sighs, speedily making his way through the hundreds of pupils doing the same thing and leaning against the wall outside his room to wait. It's a full five minutes, which seems like a lot more when you're on your own with nothing to do, before Dan's teacher arrives and unlocks the door they'd started locking when someone stole a computer.

Everyone logs in as soon as they enter, having to use the school's excessively protected system to get their work done. He opens up his project from last time, slowly but surely starting to add bits and pieces as soon as he can. It's not to be said that he doesn't like this section of the course, but he does prefer the new, more challenging sections that come later. Mr Cape sets them a target and walks round the room, systematically going to help anyone that needs it.

Half the lesson later, Dan yawns, almost falling asleep in the computing classroom made of what seems like pure boredom. It's almost half term and he feels borderline obligated to try and slack off at least a little to show that. Anyway, it's not like his teachers expect any more of him. This year is meant to be important though, with GCSEs and all.

He's already had to go through the teacher's lectures, the absolutely futile pep talks in assembly and some form or the other of an introduction the syllabus in every subject. Having gotten used to the new timetables that mean he isn't necessarily with the people he can tolerate anymore, he doesn't mind that he doesn't know anyone on his class. At least, not well enough to try and initiate conversation with them, or worse ask them about their coursework.

He shakes his head, steering his mind away from the future that always causes a problem and attempting to focus on the website creator, not that he needs to. He's already made a few different websites, each of them fairly successful. But no-one needs to know that.

Eventually, he finds himself with his head against the window, daydreaming about anything and everything that can distract him, provide him with an escape from the crushing reality of inching towards pivotal exams.

That's when he catches sight of the best thing to ever happen to him.

He catches sight of something that teaches him not to be so negative to himself.

At first, chocolate hair.

Then, the boy.

A boy who's typing something in the classroom opposite him.

The boy, with skin the colour of freshly falling snow, seems to sense him, turning to face him.

Dan feels the breath rush out of his lungs but he beams, an action that he doesn't do easily.

The boy's oceanic eyes are akin to his oceanic hair, the boy's chocolate hair the same richly darkened amber shade as his chocolate eyes.

The boy's perfectly rounded square glasses let his eyes reflect the school's lighting, the black plastic framing his eyes perfectly in Dan's opinion.

The other boy seems to be just as frozen as him, both of them lost in each other's gaze.

Both of them tumbling into each other's essence.

Both of them falling into an instant sense of familiarity.

Both of them mirroring each other's enraptured expressions.

Dan exhales quietly, fireworks of relief spreading inside him like cracks on ice.

He's finally found his match.

He's found someone to be the light in his dark, the dark in his light.

He's found someone, and the boy he's found happens to be a masterpiece.

Dan blushes as the thought crosses his mind but he can't avoid it, the rangy boy's eyes lighting up and shimmering like a true ocean, his long chocolate locks settling as a perfect fringe, his cheekbones reflecting the light of the classrooms and his whole expression adorable to a fault.

But the best part, by far, is that he knows who the boy is.

He's seen him, he's watched him, and he's laughed with him. He's rewatched him, he's shared conversations with him, and he's followed him. He's looked upto, subconsciously copied and admired him for years.

The boy through the doors is AmazingPhil.

His favourite YouTuber, the one he'd only worked up the courage to contact after immense amounts of debating and internal conflict. He's the YouTuber that inspires him to do things he may have otherwise given up on.

He didn't know that he'd been going to the same school as him and he didn't know that it was even possible they'd seen each other before. He definitely hadn't caught on while watching his videos. He'd never known he was so tantalizingly close to the other boy, but at least he knew now.

He's never been surer of anything in his life.

He's found someone who matches.

And he's most definitely already smitten.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	9. 9: Aesthetic Moment (phil)

**#9: Aesthetic Moment [phil]**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

"Have you seen the new cereal?" Dylan asks, "I can't find it."

Phil coughs, "Diddy, we ate it."

"Did we?" Dylan frowns in confusion, trying to recall such an incident. He doesn't, not understanding until Jack and Mark join them at the pointlessly opulent breakfast bar part of their kitchen. He groans, "Y'all used it as popcorn didn't you?"

"You ate the actual popcorn with your mates, man. What did you want us to do?" Mark shrugs, "Plus, ain't nobody got the resolve to say no to the puppy dog eyes." He grins, gesturing to Phil.

Dylan smiles and laughs, ruffling Phil's hair, "Yeah, no matter how ancient he gets."

Phil rolls his eyes and ducks his head away, "Just eat something else."

"What? Toast. How freaking plebeian."

"Oh, stop complaining, grandpa." Jack says sarcastically, throwing Dylan the packaged loaf of bread. Phil laughs, swallowing his cereal the wrong way and coughing to try and swallow it properly.

Dylan whacks him on the back until he gasps, "Ow, stop, that's enough."

"You're not allowed to choke on cereal, Philly."

"I know, I know, it's a terrible way to go." Phil croaks, regaining his voice. Jack grabs a couple cereal bars and hurries out the door, Mark slipping another in his pocket as he shrugs his coat on and grabs his bag. Jack waves them an excuse of a goodbye before heading out, bashing his head onto Mark's as he does – one of their inexplicable twin habits that nobody else could do without immense confusion.

Dylan rolls his eyes as he makes the toast, "Want a ride to school?"

"Sure." Phil grins, "You've got a day off?"

"Half day, working late." Dylan shrugs, randomly waving his arms. Phil shakes his head, handing his brother the knife. He frowns as Dylan spreads the jam onto his toast and pokes his brother.

"Why d'you even do that job?" he asks.

"Fun." Dylan mutters, his voice muffled through his mouthful of breakfast.

"How is being a handy-man fun?"

"What ya saying 'bout my hobbies?" Dylan glares at him before laughing, "Gives me time to think of ideas for my channel."

"Whatever." Phil replies, then jumps up, "My contacts! Knew I forgot something."

Phil rushes up the stairs, dimly registering Dylan's muttered comment about how absurd it is not to notice glasses on your face. Thirteen attempts, two stubbed toes and one snapped pen later, Phil gives up on his contacts, mentally apologising to his eyes.

He sighs and slinks back down the stairs, making a face at Dylan, who stares at him in bewilderment, "Just go with the glasses."

"Thanks, genius."

"Shut up." Dylan all but orders with a smile, the two of them sliding into Dylan's old but gold Toyota. Their drive is quick and devoid of traffic, especially since there's hardly any traffic lights in their area that still actually work. Dylan and Phil quickly mutter their awkward brotherly goodbyes, Phil then going to join the rush of people trying to get in.

Seb steps into line beside Phil, a smirk plastered on his face, "Poor bro gotta give you a ride? Too weak for the bus?" he mocks.

Phil shrugs and ducks his head, trying to avoid any skirmishing. Seb elbows him, hard, and, coupled with his unfortunate clumsiness, causes him to literally fall, luckily only falling against a wall.

Seb laughs, his unruly voice echoing in Phil's ears, "You're never going to get a match, you klutz."

And with that, Seb's dispiriting reverse pep talk comes to a close, leaving Phil to argue with himself even though he knows Seb is probably wrong. He meets Rosie and Michael before they head into their registration room, the two of them noticing but not commenting on his conflicted expression. Phil zones out a lot during the following half an hour, which is something incredibly unusual for him.

He's normally someone who puts on a brave face, keeping up a bright veneer both for himself and so other people's spirits are lifted as well.

Laia and Harry try asking him, managing to reveal that his slightly down mood is a result of Seb and resolving to confront him about it, both the girls already clearing their plans to account for the expected detention.

After all, who cares what the teachers think about you if you can make sure the one friend who's always quixotically positive gets to stay that way?

The seven of them split as they leave for their lessons, Harry and Rosie heading to citizenship while Sandra heads to sports with George and Michael heads to geology, Phil making his way to computing. The teacher is already inside, having had his own registration group. As the younger pupils stream out of their room, Phil and his class head inside, logging in and continuing their ongoing assessed projects.

Phil groans in exasperation when his coding slips up again, this time losing the third password on his site. Quickly fixing it, he runs through the whole thing once again, pulling up a different screen when his teacher walks past. His new timetable had given him twice the amount of sessions, but he doesn't really need these lessons; he already knows way more advanced things than a simple set of firewalls, a lot of which he's made before.

Thankfully, he has less of the irksome lessons he couldn't care less about and more time to himself this year, something that he needs to improve his endless studies.

As he's turning back from the clock to his screen, he catches sight of something that changes his life in the best way possible.

Phil grins as he catches sight of the boy with long, oceanic locks that parallel to his eyes and the heart-warming chocolate eyes that match him without a doubt.

He lets the website wait as he beams at the boy, the boy who matches.

He's finally met his match, his other half, his destined ballast in life.

He sighs with relief, overjoyed that people were wrong; someone would want him.

He's found the dark for his light, the light for his dark.

He's found a breathing masterpiece.

The boy's unbelievably picturesque oceanic hair that's unique to his eyes, the boy's rich darkened amber eyes that're unique to his chocolate hair, his sweet dimples, his tanned skin, his rangy build and his energised beam warm his soul, his heart ready to fly through the classroom doors to meet the other boy.

He doesn't stop smiling, checking to see if his teacher's paying attention- which he isn't- before gesturing to the stairway and mimicking the usually abandoned swing set. The other boy agrees, glancing at his watch before rolling his eyes.

Phil laughs quietly, turning back to his previously abandoned website codes as he keeps an eye on the clock, happiness radiating from him like ripples in the water. Switching to his own project, he works on it with more enthusiasm than before, trying to finish it so he can spend more time with his match later.

For a moment, a hundred worries run through his head but he shoots them all away, focusing on the good things happening.

Like meeting his match.

He's found someone who matches.

And he's fairly certain he's smitten.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	10. 10: Thoughts and Talks

_To the guest who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, sorry it took a while for them to meet! ;)_ **  
**

* * *

 **#10: Thoughts and Talks**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

No matter how much time I actually do wait in reality, I still can't leave the classroom quick enough.

I can, however, procrastinate whatever's left of my annoyingly dull lesson, mostly watching Phil work on his probably-not-exactly-school-project as subtly as humanely possible for me, before rushing out as soon as we're dismissed. Honestly, it's that quick, no joke. I'm out of the classroom before most people have logged off. Slipping my hands in my pockets as I make my way down the corridor, I briefly wonder if I should let my friends know I won't be able to see them this break.

I almost go to turn around and tell them, slowing down and everything, but change my mind in the last part of that moment. I'm practically certain they won't mind. I always feel like they're more content spending time with each other than they are with me anyways.

Making my mind up for sure this time, I speed up – or rather, attempt to.

I groan as the slowest pair of people end up in front of me, impatiently tapping my feet as I walk behind their irksome gossiping. Once I'm past the chaotic stairway and out the doors that seem like they need immediate maintenance, I start off by speed walking my way to the swings but subconsciously slowing myself down as I get closer.

Despite me trying to make myself speed up, I can't seem to make my feet move any faster, my strides smaller than they could be. I can't help but feel jittery even though I know my match is amazing.

Literally.

Ambulating at a speed slower than a snail lifting weights through a sea of syrup, I reach the swings to see Phil already waiting more patiently than I ever could have. He seems genuinely relieved to see me, tension easing away from his previously stiff posture as I sit down on the swing beside him and nervously smile.

He beams, "Phil."

His voice is the epitome of sunshine, bright and hopeful. I decide not to tell him I already know his name, and other random facts and information that he's revealed to us. I still can't get over his smile.

 ** _He's like a soul made of sunshine._**

He instantaneously looks stunned, his oceanic eyes widening impossibly. I frown, wondering if he heard my thoughts. I shake my head, dismissing the ludicrous thought as improbable and unrealistic. My sisters haven't mentioned it to me, and they've had plenty of experience. Anyway, humans aren't telepathic creatures by nature; we need to talk to communicate. If we don't talk, we seem alienated and problematic.

Especially in my school. You have to be boisterous, if not at least loud, to be noticed, otherwise you fade into the sidelines and get deemed as insignificant or a hopeless case. Or you get ignored and have to silently tolerate the loud people who want to create as much fuss as they can via noise pollution.

I shake my head, trying not to get lost in my thoughts, especially whilst staring at Phil. Coughing, i blink myself back into the present and focus back on to Phil. I beam once more, "Dan."

 _It's like he has a heart of caramel._

Now it's my turn to be stunned. My eyes widen as I unceremoniously gape at him with a mixture of shock, bewilderment and wonder, "Huh?"

"Sorry?" Phil asks, looking slightly confused.

I mentally chide myself again, wondering if I've just screwed my first encounter with Phil. My larynx seems to betray me, creating a barrier for the torrent of words that want to leave my mouth. Taking a moment to prepare myself, I resolve to take a risk, shutting my eyes for the briefest of moments before locking them with Phil's oceanic orbs once more.

 ** _Caramel?_**

To my relief, this appears to work. As if being impossible once wasn't awesome enough, his eyes widen even more impressively, being further enlarged by the lens of his glasses, and his eyebrows shoot up with his entire face seeming extremely childish.

 _Sunshine?_

"Your voice. It's what I'd image the vessel of sunshine would be like." I explain nervously, finally figuring out how to speak again and use actual audible words to communicate.

"I thought yours was an audible embodiment of caramel." Phil replies with a laugh, his eyes softening.

Any and all of my previous nerves vanish, replaced by amusement and an emphatically unbreakable connection with my match. I already feel as if something inside me has been completed, exultant nerves running through me as I watch Phil watch me, both of us part of a complex staring competition where we can't tell how to win, or stop.

Eventually, sharp jolts of cold make my eyes water and I have to blink, stretching my legs out in front of me and rocking slightly. I notice him mirror my movement, as if trying not to be left behind. I smile inwardly, thankful it's not just me who does do that a lot.

"So how old are you?" I ask, trying not to show I already know. I immediately cringe inside, knowing that's not how you start a conversation with anyone, let alone your match, but I can't help it: it's AmazingPhil. The AmazingPhil! That, and the fact I have minimal social skill when talking to anyone new. I should have asked what year he was in, not how old he is. How stupid of me!

He smiles anyway, bubbly in an instant, "Turning seventeen on January the thirtieth, you?"

"I turn fifteen on June eleventh." I reply, slightly flustered, high-fiving him when he raises his hand. I feel a rush of sparks travel through our hands and I could swear I see black wisps for a moment, even if it is just my imagination or whatever. More importantly, he now knows there's two years between us.

Is that too much? Will he get bored of me? Will he think of me as childish? We he treat me like I'm naïve and oblivious? Will he get fed up of my infantile jokes? Will he think my tastes are childish?

"Cool." He grins, swinging a little more.

"Is it fun? Uh, the website stuff?"

"Yeah, loads of fun." He winks, "I may or may not have taken advantage of the school's system."

"Damn, you're a rebel." I laugh, my smile uncontrollable. Phil joins me in hysteria, apparently finding this thought comically opposite of the truth.

He shakes his head at me, "Peaceful rebel?"

"Wha-no, Phil! That defeats the point…"

"Who needs a point? Points are sharp and you could hurt someone. Have a koosh instead."

"A what?"

"A koosh." He repeats, purportedly confident that I'm going to know what that is.

"What the hell is a koosh?" I inquire, totally baffled. He sighs, albeit in a jocular way, and quickly googles a picture, showing me.

"Ohhh…" I shake my head as I see the picture of what's basically a pompom, only composed of elastic rubber strings that stretch instead of wool and string, "I never knew what they were called."

"There was such a strong phase when I was younger. I think I still have one somewhere…" he trials off, his eyes flickering as he contemplates whether or not he's kept an early childhood trinket.

How can anyone not find that adorable?

He clears his throat as he falls out of his thoughts and back into the moment, his Adam's apple rising and falling, before smiling at me again with his gaze directly connected to mine.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" he asks shyly, hiding behind his fringe and instantly dispelling my tension. I nod enthusiastically, and he thoughtlessly pushes his hair away again, leaving it to settle just above his right eye, the opposite of my fringe – if you can even call mine that. He smiles at me for an eternal moment before pulling out small, black earphones and handing me the left ear.

I slip it in and decide to pretend I like his music, no matter how strange it might be, because I don't want to seem problematic and conceited. In the end, I only chuckle softly as one of my favourite songs plays back at me. Looks like I won't have to do much pretending...

 ** _I love this song._**

 _Me too._

Phil adjusts the earphone and glances at me.

 _Is this normal?_

 ** _This song? Probably not…_**

I simply direct the thought to him rather than say it because I don't want to overlap with the music.

 _I mean the mind…speak…deal. Is this the same with every match? My brothers have never mentioned it to me…_

 ** _Nor have my sisters. I suppose it's just us for now. Do you find it unnerving?_**

 _No. I love it. Thank you, Dan._

 ** _Yeah, thank you too Phil._**

We both share a look as the song ends, laughing together. To me, even the harmony of our laughs is perfect, our two considerably contrasting tones slotting together perfectly.

"So, Dan, you have sisters?" Phil asks, lowering the volume of the next song so we can talk aloud.

There's something about hearing his voice that makes my day seem brighter, something about it that makes the clouds seem lighter, something about it that makes me want to smile despite anything and everything happening in the world around me.

I nod, "Yeah, I have four."

He winces in sympathy, "Ouch. I've got five brothers but I can't imagine what multiple sisters would be like..."

"Wait, five brothers?" I ask, faux incredulously, as the chorus of the new song starts playing. Both of us share a grin as we softly sing along, swinging in time to the beat.

 _Yes. But one of them is barely existent._

 ** _My oldest sister is only just friendly, I get what you mean…_**

He smiles at me hopefully, both of us sharing our sibling rivalry stories until we exhaust the ideas at the top of our heads. We swing somewhat aimlessly for the remaining minutes of our break and agree to meet here again at lunch time, having to go our separate ways for our next lessons. He has psychology and I have history, so we split off at the main crossing, promising to see each other soon.

I watch as he skilfully weaves his way through the crowd, his chocolate-like hair constantly visible because of his height. I can feel a small, recently unveiled void make itself known inside of me and while it's not exactly a literal hole, it might as well be. I know this is natural and simply happening because I've met my match and all matches are stronger together; my sisters have warned me. Anyway, the class won't be hard so it shouldn't affect me or the performance every teacher won't stop nattering to us about.

Phil turns around as he gets to the entrance, looking for someone. Looking for me, as I learn when he waves at me rather childishly. I grin and half raise my hand, nodding at him in acknowledgment before ducking my head, my face colouring a pale red, but too dark to be classed as pink, from what I see in my reflection.

 ** _Good luck, psycho._**

 _Thanks, textbook._

I laugh aloud by accident, both of us turning away in unison, the only difference being that I get thrown a shady look from an older student who I don't care enough about to know. I make my way to my own class, speeding up so I'm not too late. My history class is all about the rising war tensions and I have that in the bag, having featured it on one of my websites last year, something that seems awfully nerdy even to me. Younger me was even stupider than current me, which is saying something.

I wait outside the classroom as the shrill bell rings, Phil's voice ringing even more prominently in my ears – the only ringing that I'll ever consider as good. Someone bumps into me, apologies, gives me a look for my obliviousness, and then rolls their eyes at me, all without me reacting in any way.

Choosing to ignore the empty seats in the middle of the classroom, I try to find a seat where I can think in peace, rather than have to talk to people who barely know what my name is or who exactly I am. I smile to myself as I sit at the back, leaning but not slouching against the wall so nobody is forced to pay attention towards me.

I debate on whether or not to tell Phil about knowing him already. Should I tell him or would that be stalkerish? Would he like knowing that I'm totally Phil trash or would he find it awkward? I sigh, deciding to leave it for now and simply being content with having found my match.

My amazing match!

Could I get any luckier?

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	11. 11: Exams and Explorations

**#11: Exams and Explorations**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

Ouch!

I pull out the stray tree branch that'd fallen into my hair as I walked further up the path but I hadn't bothered to remove while waving to Dan. I whirl round and duck my head through the glass doors after Dan blushes before promptly hurrying to try and hide himself among all the other students.

Only managing a few steps, I have to stifle a yelp as I trip over someone's stray fountain pen lying on the floor. Trying to ignore the mildly concerned but wholly unhelpful awkward laughter around me, I speed up and make my way forwards, hoping nobody else trips on it as well, not that they're as likely as me to do that.

So much for hiding.

It's easier for Dan to hide anyway; he's not quite as freakishly tall as I am. Not yet anyway, but who knows? Maybe he'll have a growth spurt or something. Still, he's not even nearly as vertically challenged as some of the people I know who can barely reach their lockers.

While I can't quite become one with the crowd and achieve total immersion like he can, I do manage to hide in plain sight as I slip in to the psychology classroom, taking a seat at the back of the room. I'd love to sit at the front sometime but that's where all the people who mean something to the weird teacher go anyway so what would I do there?

I don't think said weird teacher is a massive fan of me, only because he can't 'figure me out', which he, being a psychology professor, doesn't seem to appreciate.

I watch as everyone piles in, chatting loudly and senselessly exchanging stories simply or the sake of telling them to somebody, anybody, whoever's walking with them at the time. I glance at them wistfully for a second, then shake my head.

I'm sure I'll be able to do that with Dan. He's the best person, ever. With his quixotically soft bold voice, dimples and the jumper sleeves that fall down past his fingertips when he lets his arms hang loosely by his side.

For once, I elect to ignore everyone else and focus on my rather pathetic attempt at what most people would call a sketch, opening the so-called sketchbook to the back and starting to try and draw without thinking too much about it. I'm not exactly the best, or any other kind of, artist, as anyone could tell from every single report I've ever gotten from someone with teaching authority, but I can randomly doodle things that vaguely represent what I intended them to be.

My pen smudges as the boy beside me whacks my head with his bag, probably accidentally but I can't be sure. I wince and try to correct the smudge, then shut my book as Steven scowls at me.

"You." he mutters darkly, moving to sit in front of me. It's not as if he has anything against me personally but he is friends with Will and Ken and it's as if he's obligated to try and insult people as a part of their friendship. His comment might have really made me feel bad yesterday, or earlier today for that matter, but now I know I have Dan.

I can feel it, inside of me. An ephemeral void, the part of me that glows brighter than a supernova when my matched is by my side. Now I know who that is, I can feel it. I can always feel it. I hope I never stop feeling it.

In the end, I sit alone at the back. Mr Mundiv strolls in with a classical teacher smirk on his face and a fairly huge wad of thick papers in his hand. The entire class groans but I secretly smile, not minding a surprise assessment.

He glances at me with suspicion as he hands me a paper but I smile back, not in the mood to feign anything and create a false veneer of exasperation just so the people in my class ignore my bizarre enthusiasm and leave me alone.

Mr Mundiv brightens, nodding in acknowledgment and handing me the answer paper so I can don't end up writing on my question booklet.

I have to wait until he starts his timer – the obnoxiously loud, distracting one someone had idiotically super-glued to his desk but clearly hadn't thought their plan through because now he can irk the spirit out of us with the relentless, jarring ticking.

One look at the questions in front of me and my pen is flowing across the paper with my, according to everyone else, surprisingly neat, scrawled handwriting left in its wake, the black ink filling the page as fast as my fingers can manage. I half wish we could use blue ink but that goes against examination regulations for some reason.

What's wrong with the colour blue? Or even the colour green? What about rainbow ink? Maybe that's too much but why does it need to be black?

The girl on the desk in front of me rotates in her seat to check the time about halfway through, then freezes completely as she sees my essay question and compares it to what she'd done – apparently not as much as i have if the panicked expression on her face is anything to go by.

Her entire frame stops moving for a few seconds, her hair falling in front of her face as she considers something. She shoots me a pleading look but I shrug and simply smile with the bitterest expression I can muster, which is still technically a clue if she's able to recognise it. She sighs and heavily whacks her head on the desk before perking up, evidently catching on to what I was hinting at to her.

I shake my head and carry on with the questions, struggling with a few wayward ones but managing to confidently fill out the majority of them.

After I've finished, I pull out my sketchbook and carry on with my rudimentary drawing, not paying too much attention to what it is at first, then realising it's a majestic pair of wings – that probably could have been even more majestic if I was even remotely skilled at sketching. I gasp as quietly as I can to avoid Mr Mundiv noticing, running my finger over the ridges of the wings and the now useful dark blur where my pen smudged.

I smile at the inky page and focus on making the silhouette of the boy look like an actual boy, then what turns out to be a weird anime version of Dan.

Does Dan watch anime? Will we have the same tastes? The same interests? The same hobbies? I hope so...

By the time we finish, I have what's essentially a complete sketch and a fatally dying black ink pen that's verging on going grey with exhaustion. I hand my paper in last even though I finished first, wanting to avoid the rush of people jostling past each other.

Except, I don't. Not quite.

The girl, who I smiled at halfway through the exam, jumps, having been standing directly outside the door as I leave, "Hey man, I thought you got lost inside or something."

"No, why?" I ask, slightly wary.

"I just want to say thanks. It was nice of you to help me. Why are you so quiet?"

"I just am, I suppose." I reply, smiling a little but not sure how to answer that question. How can anyone answer that question? What do people expect from that question anyway? It's not like I'm quiet inside my head, it's just that I don't feel the need to comment aloud on what other people are involved in and I don't think people want to hear what I've done either. Besides, the people who don't mind listening to me are subscribed on YouTube; I can talk to them.

"Okay. Well, if we ever do paired work, do you want to work together?" she asks me, tying up her messy sky-blue hair as she speaks. Clearly she's determined to keep me as a friend and organise her year so I nod, still unsure whether to trust her or not.

Her smile softens so I guess she's good at reading expressions, or maybe just actual psychology.

She nudges my arm lightly, hitting my elbow because she's not as tall as me, "I promise on my laptop, I'm being genuine."

"Alright." I laugh.

She smiles, "Great! See you tomorrow…um…sorry, I don't remember your name?"

"I never told you, you see."

She bursts out laughing, the kind of laugh confident people do. She seems to be pretty forward, saying whatever comes to mind.

She winks, "Humour, nice! Watch out for the quiet ones, huh?"

"If you want." I smile, laughing with her, "I'm Phil."

"I'm Lesley." She grins, "Lesley Rauner."

"Nice talking to you." I say, shifting slightly.

"Yeah, you too. You should talk more; you have a bright voice. Catch you later, Phil."

She waves as she runs down the corridor, hugging a girl that turns the corner. The two of them clasp hands and Lesley starts talking naturally, with such a cadence that there isn't a doubt of them being matched with each other.

I adjust my bag and quickly speed-walk to the swing set, the pressure of a constant void inside me being lifted as I catch sight of Dan. It's only now that I really comprehend how dark he's managed to make his attire seem.

We're wearing the same white shirt, grey trousers and blue tie with a blue blazer but he seems to have tinted everything he owns into a blacker shade. His white shirt could have been tie dyed with a weak black dye for the pattern that it's sporting and he's wearing the darkest shade of blue possible for a tie. His blazer can only just be called blue, so dark it's practically a personified midnight sky. Even his grey trousers have clearly been blackened in some way or the other, bordering on black anyway. Either that or he just bought really dark grey trousers to start with.

He grins widely as his gaze slams into mine, his cheeks being lifted up by the force of his smile and crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. His dimples deepen as he grins and even his darkened amber eyes arch a little bit.

He looks adorable.

I settle on the swing beside Dan, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Dan smiles, winking at me with his right eye, "How was psychology?"

"Boring: we had another surprise test." I roll my eyes and he laughs,

"You totally aced it, right?"

"I hope so." I laugh, his confidence in me causing me to smile wider.

He nods thoughtfully, then holds up the novel that he's picked out of the bag that's lying at his feet. Or rather, the screenplay. He waves it around, then seems to catch himself and nervously clears his throat, fiddling with his hands a little, "Want to vicariously travel the universe?"

"Count me in, for sure!" I smile, mirroring his delighted expression, edging my swing closer to his one so we can each hold a side of the book while we read it. He starts, reading out the instructions by accident, then freezes, shutting his eyes and sheepishly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, um..." he sort of says, sort of mumbles, sort of curses.

"S'okay. Carry on, you've got the perfect voice for it." I smile in what I hope is an encouraging way and he laughs, nodding in agreement. Silently clearing his throat, he puts on his really deep voice again and continues.

We switch after each chapter and split the characters between us as we go, laughing and gasping for breath at the plot twists and turns we make into our own throughout the story. I've never had this much fun reading aloud and I know Dan hasn't either because he keeps excitedly grinning and trying to repress a laugh or turning away from me just as I look at him.

Somehow, we end up on the floor in front of the swings, leaning on each other to keep us from falling and breaking our skulls as we finish half the book. We stop reading the loquacious story and Dan smiles widely at me, "Think this is a good time to stop?"

"Yeah, sure. We can finish it next time."

"Next time?" he asks quietly.

 _Of course. What, you don't think you could spare even a little time to finish this?_

 ** _Can you?_**

"Yeah, if you want." I grin. Dan's answer is definitely yes if his wide grin is anything to go by.

We exchange a glance as we check our watches: we've spent almost an hour spending time together without even thinking about lunch. For me, that's something new. I can't go without food! I can't even stay away from it in my live-shows when I'm meant to only be talking. But it's okay. I wouldn't mind giving up on food so I could spend time with Dan.

He puts his book away inside his – obviously – black backpack and grins widely. We both quickly pull out our sandwiches and start to eat them. Mine only has jam inside it but I can smell cheese on Dan's sandwich.

I give him a look and he shrugs, "What? Just because you don't like cheese doesn't mean I can't like it."

I frown, "How did you know I don't like cheese?"

He freezes, "Uh, you gave me this look." he replies before sheepishly grinning and taking another bite of his lunch. I smile and shake my head, not really minding.I wonder if I should tell him about my YouTube channel – I'd love to include him in my videos. Obviously, I won't if he doesn't want to but it would be nice.

Either way, could I get a better match?

Could I even have a better match than Dan?

Could I get any luckier?

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	12. 12: Smiles and Sisters

**#12: Smiles and Sisters**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

My smile is stuck.

I can't physically stop smiling. Phil makes me want to smile until my face falls off, even more so than when I watch his videos, but the weirdest thing is that he's perfectly mirrored my grin all the time. There's not even a single part of me that regrets meeting him, not even in the slightest.

It's only the end of first term in this year and my life seems set.

It's not. I know it's not.

But I can't help being excited anyway.

"Dan, pay attention for a second." Rosie nudges me as our history teacher walks past. I pretend to be writing furiously so he doesn't try to strike up a historical conversation.

He walks past and I nod to Rosie, "Thanks."

"You met someone?"

"Hell yeah." I mutter, my cheeks flaming more than I'd like them to.

Rosie grins and hands me a piece of paper, "The homework."

I groan but take it from her gratefully, slipping it inside my slowly deteriorating book. Promising myself I'll look at it later, I leave it for now and idly do nothing until the end of the art lesson blurs past without making a mark in my memories, aside from a stray doodle that looked suspiciously similar to Phil's eyes through his glasses.

Phil and I meet at the bus stop; he's already flicking through his phone by the time I reach. He grins at me.

 _Hey Dan!_

 ** _Hey._**

I've already told my friends that I'm meeting my match and luckily, that doesn't ruin any plans. Phil's friends are all matched, as he's told me, so it's not a problem for us to sit together on the way home. We don't live close to each other and we don't, unfortunately, have a fairy-tale balcony hideout or a fantasy treehouse. He lives in a totally different area: the football area, where all the drop outs and gangs hang out.

He's mentioned it before in his videos but I never knew it was my rough area, close to my school, close to my house. I live in the opposite direction anyway, in the park and theatre area, where all the high-class or soulful people meet and organise events, half of them enjoyable and the other half pretentious.

Glancing at Phil as we board the same bus, I can't help but think we're more suited to the opposite areas. Or maybe not. It is what it is for a reason, right?

We bag a seat equidistant to the back and the front of the bus, both of us agreeing he's a window seat person and I'm an aisle seat person. He grins up at me as I wait for someone to go past before sitting down, chucking my bag in front of us without a care. He rolls his eyes, already more open around me than before. His soft, easy smile is something I always have and always will cherish and want to protect with my life.

 ** _Whoa._**

 _What's wrong Dan?_

 ** _Nothing, I just realised how much I ... value ... our ... match._**

 _Oh good, I thought it was just me being dramatic!_

 ** _I've never felt anything like this, have you?_**

 _No, but I won't ever pusillanimously run from it, not matter what, I promise._

He holds out his pinky finger as a childish vow and I laugh, but pinky promise anyway, knowing that that's as solemn as we can get right now. He jumps as the bus starts moving, crashing into me. I smile and slip my hand into his, my fingers interlocking with his as his eyes go wide, the light shining off them.

I immediately curse, almost cringing. I don't really know why I did that; it just felt like he right thing to do. I don't know how to ask him the question I want to out loud so I don't try.

 ** _Is this uncomfortable?_**

 _No, it's lovely._

He grins at me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. I can't help but scream internally, resisting my urge to cheesily grin. I'd never have thought I'd be sitting next to The AmazingPhil, and with our hands entwined and my head on his shoulder.

He flexes his hand before once again lacing them within mine. My heart leaps, showering confetti on my soul as Phil's soft chocolate hair tickles the top of my head. I lean further into his shoulder, smiling as he relaxes, both of us peculiarly comforted by the closeness even though we've only just matched. The power of a complete pair, I suppose. I hope it is actually normal that we're settling to each other so quickly.

My stop comes before his so we carefully untangle ourselves, smiling. His gaze locks with mine as I grab my bag and wink at him, walking down the aisle of the bus. I know he's watching so I stand still as the bus drives past, waving at him as he does the same. Sighing, I watch the bus disappear before heading down the street to my house. I have to walk a good fifteen minutes, reaching my house as the sun's only halfway into the sky.

I love autumn.

"I'm home!" I call as I open the door, greeted by Eliza, who lights up on seeing me.

She has her knowing smile on as she ruffles my hair, "What's his name?"

"AmazingPhil." I whisper, my grin strengthening. She shrieks, flailing her arms and sounding like a pterodactyl's warning call.

She hugs me, lifting me off the floor, "I'm so happy for you!"

I gasp, laughing, "Thanks, Eliza."

"Hhhheeeeeeyyyy!" Ellie and Liz yell, thundering down the stairs as fast as they can. Pretty soon, we're all one massive sibling mess of a hug.

Ellie grins widely, "Phil, hey?"

"How did you hear that?!" I ask, shaking my head.

"We have super ears." Liz jokes, "Seriously, I'm so proud of you!"

"How lucky! You get to keep the guy you spend all that time watching!" Ellie pauses, laughing at her wording, "You know what I mean! That's so great! Congratulations!"

"It was mutual, not just my effort."

"Of course it was mutual. It's a match, not a chase!" Eliza scoffs as she opens the chocolate box, handing us all a packet of minstrels. I smile and open mine immediately, popping one in my mouth as Liz opens hers.

Ellie frowns, "Now, the question is: do you need a re-cap on the talks?"

I almost choke, cough then laugh, shaking my head, "No, thanks."

"Just looking out for you, Dan." Eliza giggles as we flop down on the sofa, all of us free today.

It's a Friday so we don't have any homework due dates imminently pending. Why the education leaders decide to restart the academic year on a Friday is beyond me but I don't care.

"There's only one problem." I say after we've all finished the minstrels.

"What?" the three of them chorus, probably already going through a million fatal scenarios in their heads.

"He lives…over there." I admit, sighing.

They exchange a glance and Ellie shakes her head, "Oh, well, that shouldn't matter. He'll just have to hang out here if you ever want to."

"I think we do." I reply instantly, blushing a little.

Liz laughs and nods because that's the obvious answer. My problem now not really a problem, I forget about it and watch whichever cartoon is playing, even though I don't pay attention to what's happening. It's only Liz re-watching something that she'd wanted to for a while anyway. I mostly focus on Phil's smile and his oceanic eyes, his soft sunshine voice, his temptingly chocolate hair and his softened uniform.

He's the best.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	13. 13: Waves and Worries

**#13: Waves and Worries**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

It's like my brain decided to move my arm before I could overthink it and chicken out.

Of course I'd watched him walk down the bus aisle and through the doors but I also grin at him through the window, waving with my fingers splayed as the bus starts moving. He gives me an adorable smile back, his dimples making a reappearance as he becomes smaller and smaller until he's literally too small for me to make out, even with my glasses.

I turn back round when I can't see Dan anymore, his sweetly effervescent wave still fresh in my mind. Placing my bag on the seat next to me, I put in earphones, sighing as I watch the streetlights blur past through the condensated window. My stop takes a while because there's traffic lights clumped together in the area where I live.

Not that everyone uses them. It's as if the regulators don't care either, leaving us to do what we want. The bus driver seems to care today so we have to tediously stop at each and every one along the route.

I don't mind but some people feel the need to express their irritation through non-stop cathartic swearing.

I place my forehead on the window, the cool glass calming despite the occasional pothole that sends jolts running through the bus and subsequently through my head as well. I've finished the whole band album I was listening to by the time my stop comes so I quickly wrap up my earphones and slip my phone inside my pocket, slinging my backpack over my shoulder as I make my way off the bus.

Ken, who happens to still be on the bus for some reason, sticks his foot out and I'm not fast enough to step over it so I stumble, my hands reaching out to grab something.

I hold onto the seat nearest to me as I regain my equilibrium and Ken laughs, folding his arms cockily.

The driver, Alan, smiles sympathetically, tipping his hat as I climb off, the only one at this stop.

My walk back is mercifully uneventful, the regular gang that hangs out here missing from the scene, and I end up reaching home without having to avoid any particular streets like I usually make a habit of doing. Almost dropping the key twice as I unlock the door, I push it open and see Mark fiddling with the power outlet behind the kettle.

"Hey Mark." I grin as I enter, dumping my shoes inside the cupboard. Well, neatly placing them. I quickly skip up the stairs and throw my bag in to my room upstairs before rushing back down, where Mark frowns at me.

"You're not immediately videoing something or doing homework? What happened? Something in school?"

"I got it. You're matched, aren't you?" Jack asks, playfully whacking Mark on the head.

Before I can confirm it, Dylan and Henry do, both of them lifting me up with huge smiles. I don't know how they're all here today but I don't let myself think about it too much, laughing as I'm lifted in the air. Once we've settled back down on the battered couch with cereal as an amazing substitute for popcorn, Dylan turns to me, "Thanks for making my trip back even more cheerful, dude. I mean, come on, how fated is this?"

"Very." Jack and Mark chime, high-fiving. They've recently fallen back into the phase of having uncanny unison whenever they say something, which is equally impressive and creepy.

"You're both a disaster to adult-kind." Henry sighs at them, shaking his head before turning to me, "Congrats, man."

Jack eyes me suspiciously, sensing my growing agitation and smiling, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"He lives on…that half." I blurt, biting my lip. I was expecting wary glances and dispiriting explanations of why I can't see him but I receive the polar opposite reactions.

Dylan actually sighs happily, "That's such a relief man. I was worried you'd be matched to someone violent or something."

I laugh, easing up and my worry disappearing as they all admit that's a good thing and the exact opposite of a problem. Anyway, how much longer can we all stay together?

Dylan is off doing various jobs and hobbies most of the time, Henry's job takes him travelling and the twins aren't long off transferring to a better university somewhere else. They're overly eager to get away from Dad anyway, especially recently.

I sigh, not liking being the younger one when it comes down to things like this because it's always harder to be the one that gets left behind than it is to be the one that leaves others behind.

At least I'll always have Dan.

He's always be my match, and I won't live a single day without him. Ever.

Or, at least, I'll try not to stay away from him too much. If he's okay with that.

I'm glad that the film we vote to watch is an old one because I can't concentrate through the majority of it, thinking of Dan's chocolate amber eyes and curly oceanic hair, his cute dimples, his caramel voice, his darkened school uniform and his smart, knowing look.

"Phil!" Henry yells, snapping his fingers in front of me. I jump, simultaneously jolting backwards and lashing out defensively.

Henry yells as I whack his forehead by accident, then simply sighs at me, "If I hadn't gone through this whole phase myself, you would so be a dead man."

"Sorry, Hen." I grin sheepishly, raising my hands as if to surrender.

"Why didn't you take the chance to sarcastically remark something?" Dylan sighs, exasperated.

"Would be the baby brother if he did?" Jack asks, laughing, just as his phone rings. He grins,

"My match a-calls!" he announces and bounds upstairs, shutting his room door. Mark laughs, shaking his head, "He never gets the whole we-share-a-room thing."

"Marky, he doesn't have to; he knows that you'll give him space." Dylan laughs, elbowing him.

"Yeah, space right beside a nebula." I mumble.

Henry claps my shoulder, "That's the spirit, bro!"

Dylan's phone goes off with the Ninjago theme tune and I laugh, not having known he'd changed it from the SpongeBob one we'd made him set it as last time.

He sighs, "I lost one of my bets to Mark so I had to pick another theme tune from the ringtone jar."

I smile, remembering when we first made that: when Dylan got his own phone.

He was eleven so I was only three years old and didn't really understand it until much later. We'd just found a jar from a disregarded crafts project and decided to place theme tunes from all our favourite shows inside it – obviously adding to it every time we found a new show- and officially making it The Forfeit Jar.

Whoever owned a phone and lost a prize-less bet to anyone else would have to pick out a new ringtone as a punishment, or if they didn't want to do whatever they were dared to attempt.

My ringtone is currently The X-files, Jack's is Attack on Titan, Mark's is Gravity Falls and Henry's is Noddy.

We never really removed all the more ancient ones so having one of them as our ringtone often gets us bizarre and suspicious looks when we're out in public. Which is why all the phones in our house are mostly on silent, aside from Dad and Matthew of course, but we don't care about that.

Matthew never took part, but he did once break our jar without warning us so, of course, I accidentally stepped on shattered glass shards and my feet bled all over the floor. Since then, we've added padding around the jar to prevent it being smashed again and I still have little silvery scars ghosting the bottom of my feet.

"Food!" Dad calls loudly, "No gadgets!"

We exchange a look, dispersing and assembling in the spare room, flopping down on the sofa with our pasta plates and forks since none of us could afford and now no longer wish for an actual dining table. Dad does halfheartedly ask me about my match, which he purportedly sense but I'm certain one of the others kindly prompted him to ask me like they usually do to get Dad talking, and I can't help my mind wondering.

Why is Dad so distant anyway? Maybe he just doesn't like me that much or maybe it's because I'm not living up to his expectations. What does he expect of me anyway? I don't know how to change myself. I hope Dan doesn't have a problem with me; I'm sure he won't...

Dan is the best.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	14. 14: Curfews and Calls

**#14: Curfews and Calls**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

"No, I can't go!" Liz complains, dumping the DVD cover directly on Eliza's head by accident. Eliza grumbles but doesn't mention it, something I've seen her do to us far too often in the past.

Ellie shakes her head, "Lee, come on, can you not go to tomorrow's show?"

"I can't! She won't be there!" Liz explains, shaking her head, "She's the best dancer…."

I grit my teeth as Florence walks in with a smug smirk, "Oh, what a shame."

Realisation dawns on our faces as she moseys past, joining Mum because she knows we won't argue with her. Liz fumes on the spot, "The downright lacklustre swine! I'm going to kill her."

"I recommend exsanguination."

Eliza stares at me, "How the hell do you even know what that is?"

I shrug, a small smile playing at my lips while Ellie collapses into fits of giggles at Eliza's reaction. Liz grins despite her malice towards and Florence but Ellie eventually recovers and shakes her head in confusion, "What is it?"

"Death by blood drainage." I reply, smiling at her.

Her eyebrows furrow as she ponders this, "You want to drain Florence of her blood? Where would you keep it?"

"Don't be so literal!" Eliza laughs, nudging her, "We can donate it to a blood bank."

"Hypocrite." Liz mumbles, calming down slightly, with an alarmingly cheeky smile littered on her face, "You've got to catch me."

And that's all the warning we get before her eyelids flutter, she sways and topples to the ground in just less than a perfect faint. Eliza shrieks, I dive forward to try and 'break her fall' and Ellie yells as loud as she can despite Mum being a few meters away, "Lee! Mum! Mum, Lee's fainted!"

Mum runs in and gasps in fright, carefully sitting Lee up as I let her go and pass her over. Lee moans, her face actually looking paler than before. I don't know what her crazy drama courses involve but they're definitely paying off. Mum fretfully checks her forehead and pulse, frowning, "Liz, what's wrong?"

"Mum…" Liz groans softly, shivering.

Mum sighs and glances at our convincingly worried faces before shaking her head, "You're going to have to stay home then."

Liz winks at me, and obviously Florence, before nodding glumly, "Sorry, Mum. I know how much this meant to you; I can try to…" she trails off, 'weakly' sitting up and falling back down.

Mum shakes her head, "No, young lady, you're on bed rest. I don't want to see you out of bed until you're fully better, you understand me?"

Liz nods, just smug enough for us to notice, for Mum to believe her, and for Florence to realise her plan failed, before she leans on Eliza, who shrugs, "I'll tuck her in; you can get ready?"

Mum smiles, "Alright, thanks."

Florence throws her hands up and sulks out of the living room as I quietly high-five Ellie, Liz and Eliza going upstairs, most likely to discuss what casual outfit could double as a dance costume in case she needs to spontaneously join in.

Forty minutes later, we're heading out.

Mum frowns as she sees, "I wish Liz could have come."

"That's okay, Mum, she can see your garden another time." Eliza beams reassuringly. Mum nods in acceptance and we head out, walking there because she doesn't want to pollute the air with toxic car fumes.

 ** _Well, I don't want to pollute my feet with pain just before tomorrow's P.E lesson._**

 _Why do your feet hurt?_

I almost jump out of my skin, recovering from my instantaneous heart palpitations. I know Phil's probably both laughing and feeling guilty so I just shake my head at myself, chuckling inwardly.

 ** _We're walking a couple of miles…_**

 _Is that it?_

I can practically hear the smile on his face, but I know that he understands.

 _Sorry, I've got to – ow – go! Catch you later, alligator!_

Laughing at his infantile rhyming and concurrently worrying if he's hurt himself somehow, I stay silent while we walk. Eliza nudges me as we get there and I smile at her gratefully before painting a polite expression on my face. Mum's co-managers are quick to greet her and hurriedly usher us all inside, leading the way to the back door of the building. When we get there, I wince at the sight of the crowd waiting with awkwardly delighted smiles on their faces.

Ellie shakes her head, "Liz better have gotten in."

"Of course she has, nitwit. Say it any louder, would you?" Eliza reprimands, but not unkindly.

I snort, disguising it as Mum beams at us, her face flushed with excitement. She and one of her friends make a short speech to thank everyone and officially declare the new peaceful community gardens open, which is followed by an explosion of cheering and clapping but a lack of whistling because that's supposedly too rambunctious.

I roll my eyes and find a small space for myself, regretting that I hadn't managed to bring anything with me. Resorting to my phone, I slip in earphones, my headphones banned because Mum thinks their anti-social vibe would ruin the vibe, and shut my eyes.

 _You look tired._

 ** _I am tir – wait, what?!_**

My eyes fly open so fast I have to blink to clear away the brightness, but I can't miss Phil's chocolate fringe standing out to me in the crowd. I think it's just me because everyone else walks past like he's not even there or with only a small, appreciative glance to his shirt. I can feel myself smiling as he gives me a small wave, his perky blue shirt too celestial for the foliage behind him.

 ** _Aren't you going to come any closer?_**

 _Only if you don't mind me intruding your solitude?_

I can't fathom even a single response to that so he smiles and walks over, narrowly avoiding a crash with someone who looks ready for vengeance before settling beside me with a smile, "Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

Without letting him reply, I feel my face flame, "I don't mean I'm against it; I was only wondering because you live in the other side…?"

He laughs, a mirthfully bright noise I hadn't thought could exist outside of fairy tales and nods, "I know, I'm not meant to be here, really, but I work here sometimes."

"You do?" I ask, bemused. I've never seen him here before. Then again, I don't frequent the place enough to notice who comes and goes.

Phil nods, ducking his head slightly, "Only if I need money for something."

The flicker of a frown lands on my face before I smile it away, "You sound mature or something."

"Eh, selectively."

I find myself grinning, a soft laugh slipping between my lips when Phil shrugs. He gives me a purely happy look, his hand brushing against mine. It doesn't require immense thought to choose my reaction, slotting my hand inside his warm one and watching his face light up when I do.

 _Your hands are almost too cold._

 ** _Sorry._**

He pauses, sending me a soft, mildly amused look. I go to unlink our hands but he tightens his grip just enough to let me know he's okay with my hands being colder than his, loosening it again after a few seconds and tilting his head, "Why did you walk here?"

"Mum: she doesn't want to cause pollution."

"Oh, that's great isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure, but I had to walk so far to get here."

"So did I." he tells me and I immediately feel guilty because at least I live close to this place; he must have walked for ages but I'm the one sat here complaining when he's far more entitled to.

He must catch my expression as he adds, "But I came here when it was lighter outside so it was easier."

"Stop being so kind." I comment without missing a beat, my filter apparently broken.

He smiles so wide his teeth become visible, "I don't think so."

A familiar alarm goes off somewhere and I groan, standing up. Phil looks confused as I help him up so I sigh, "We have an evening curfew."

"But it's still early?"

"Yeah, we're weird." I admit, almost laughing, "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." He smiles, heading straight for the road.

I've never disliked our curfew more. Why do we even have one? I debate on whether or not to ask Mum but end up sticking with my original decision not to because I've never gotten an answer before and I doubt now will be any different. It's still annoying...

I wonder how his curfew works or if they even have one, also trying to find Mum again. I see Eliza first and join her as she finishes her conversation.

"Yo."

"Where'd you go?" she asks in return, fixing her hair, "You missed the cake."

"The one drowned in flowers?"

Ellie jumps on Eliza's shoulders, nodding to me, "Yup. Don't stress; it was awful!"

Mum smiles as she sees us, "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah." Florence says for all of us, none of us caring enough to correct her.

Eliza looks up from her phone with a calm smile, "Liz says she's going to make herself hot chocolate."

Meaning that she's successfully back home and everything went well. Mum nods, "Okay, that's good. Tell her she can't have marshmallows."

Eliza pretends to do this as we walk back, my feet protesting even though they probably shouldn't be allowed. Just as planned, we get back right on time – early even – and Mum starts to set the table while we 'freshen up'.

I'm not surprised when Mum doesn't inquire about Phil during dinner: she's always busy with work or spending time with Florence. We have a borderline awkward meal, each of us eating the macaroni and cheese that Liz cooked for us earlier and re-heated because Mum forgot about it. Ellie and Eliza are clearing up today so I head upstairs to get some homework done before Phil's show.

It's not hard work so it's done easily, except for the maths work that I totally give up on, and I log into YouTube just as I get the alert that he's live. I laugh at his rather simple liveshow name of 'October the 19th' but know he only does that because he doesn't want to deceive or disappoint anyone with extravagant titles or clickbait – not that he's ever disappointed anyone.

Well, he shouldn't have done but there's always going to be stupid people who don't appreciate him being a literal sunshine. The descriptions he writes are wild enough to make up for the just less than amazing titles anyway.

I smile for the entire time, my grin still strong – possibly stronger – as Phil nears the end of his one hour live show, the whole thing seeming better to me this time because I've met him in person like I'd always only hoped. To my shock, he tells me and the internet, obviously, that he's met his match and can't wait to tell us more about them if they're willing.

I laugh, wondering what he's going to think and say when I tell him I've been waiting almost forever to be in one of his videos.

Phil quickly gives a vague, yet secretly detailed if you know what he's referencing, description of me but not one that I could actually be recognised by. His perpetually compassionate nature still makes me smile, despite having witnessed it on more than several occasions.

Phil waves, telling us that his time is up, before asking for people's plans and offering his: he's going to try and call someone. I smile and type in the comments that I'd love to receive that call, before I can think about it. I scowl at own faulty inability to refrain from doing things I might regret in future as I gasp, "Damn."

Phil chuckles as he reads my comment, which I hadn't expected him to, and a few others, ending the video with a cute wave and his hand covering the camera like usual. The screen fades as he ends the stream so I read through the previous comments, reading a lot about him being lucky to meet his match and people already shipping it despite not knowing who it is, or rather who I am. I don't log off, even when there's nothing left but a blank box, watching as people carry on talking but not wanting to add anything myself and ruin their conversations.

My phone starts to ring.

I roll my eyes, then frown at the 'unknown' flashing on the screen. Deciding that I have nothing to lose, I answer, then panic.

I panic because of who it is.

I panic because, even though I've thought about this for years, I'm not prepared.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil's voice shines through the phone, a little echoed.

My voice gets lost on the way to my mouth and I have to cough to try and reboot my larynx. I exhale nervously and nod for no reason, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Is this a bad time?"

"No! It's a wonderful time. Hey."

"Hey." Phil laughs, "Are you free?"

"No, I'm priceless." I mutter but Phil hears and laughs, soon followed by a thud.

He clears his throat, "Sorry, that was my headphones falling off the table."

"Klutz." I joke, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He replies, "That probably wasn't a great first impression."

I decide not to tell him over the phone that my first impression of him was three years ago, on a black-and-white video blog.

Instead, I laugh, "Doesn't matter, you're stuck with me anyway."

"True. Are your feet better?"

"Yeah…" I let my reply fizzle out as he laughs,

"Good luck with athletics."

I only groan in response.

"Seems like you can't wait." He jokes and I can't avoid laughing, his optimistic comments apparently contagious.

"How did you get my number?" I ask, curious. We'd forgotten to exchange numbers during the day and we only just saw each other at the garden ceremony so I'm not sure where he got it.

He goes quiet for a moment, "I may have looked it up on the school website."

"What? How?" I ask, leaning forward with a frown.

"Uh…" Phil trails off but I smirk,

"You've got to teach me how to do that!"

I can hear him sigh with relief, "Sure, why not? You into computers?"

I am, but only since I started watching Phil's vlogs. I nod, then chide myself for stupidly gesturing to someone over the phone before replying, "Yeah, of course. But school's kind of ... boring."

"Definitely!" he agrees, our conversation flowing easily after that. We talk for hours, and have to stop when he yawns, and, in turn, causes me to yawn as well. I smile, "Night, Phil."

"Night, Dan." He yawns again, then ends our call. I smile sleepily, too tired to change my clothes. It's around one am, so we've talked for three hours or so without a break. I plug my phone in the charger and let my head hit the pillow as my eyes shut, entering a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	15. 15: Bullies and Battles

**#15: Bullies and Battles**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

"Bye, Dad." I smile faintly as I offer him a wave, earning nothing but a small grunt in response.

I sigh, slinging my bag over my shoulder and catching the flash of hurt in Dylan's angry expression as he looks to Dad, radiating disappointment.

I nudge him as he puts an arm around my shoulder, shaking my head at him, "S'okay."

"Philly, it's really not. You know he loves us, really."

I frown but concede, having heard him and the others repeatedly tell me that for the past sixteen years. He smiles, this time not ruffling my hair but awkwardly half patting it in a true brotherly manner as he saunters back to the kitchen. I smile and go to fix my glasses but my hands meet only air as it dawns on me that I have contacts in today.

Silently shaking my head, I chide myself, grab my coat and walk through the shadows until I get to the bus stop, taking a slight detour to avoid the usual morning gang that never seems to sleep. Perhaps they're all vampires so they sleep when I don't see so they can fool the world into thinking they're invincible.

 ** _Oh, who's a vampire?_**

 _Not confirmed yet._

 ** _The game is on._**

I smile at Dan's instant replies, knowing that he was probably in the middle of something. Even though I can always sense Dan, we can't always thought talk to each other, which is probably best. I rub my eyes again as I wait for the bus, having stayed up a little too late to finish editing one of my new I lean against the dilapidated bus stop.

I see Evan and David coming up; I groan, trying to slink backwards but almost fall in my attempt, having to flail for equilibrium and accidentally catching their attention.

Evan scoffs as he and David approach me, "Still in the posh school?"

I stay silent as David laughs, "You don't belong here."

I only shrug slightly so Evan frowns, "You're not expecting a match to appear, are you?"

"Oh, come on, who'd want to be matched to you?" David sneers.

Deciding not to mention Dan or the multitudes of subscribers who probably wouldn't find it extreme torture to be stuck with me, not that they can anymore, I just bite my lip and shrug again, staying motionless as the two of them saunter ahead. Only a few other people gather before the bus comes, none of them doing anything beyond a brief smile as they pass me.

I grab a seat in the middle of the bus, hoping to go unnoticed in the centre as if hiding in eye of a hurricane. I don't pay attention to the other students as I listen to 'We The Kings', leaning my head against the window.

That is, until the bus stops, I feel the unmistakable pull of my other half and I know Dan's getting on. It's as if a sensor in front of me has warmed up, as if a small candle inside me has been lit ablaze to illuminate him, as if soft neon lights have suddenly been triggered within me. He gets on with three other people but doesn't hesitate to doubtlessly flop down beside me, grinning. I laugh as I notice he has the most adorable half-smile dimples.

He nudges me and I beam back at him, "Hi!"

 _Dimples!_

 ** _Shut up._**

He blushes slightly, "Hello."

"You seem flustered, what's wrong?" I inquire.

"Nothing, it's just…" he trails off, glancing at the other people on the bus. I smile knowingly.

 _Dan?_

 ** _I'm actually sat next to you! Literally right next to you! To you!_**

 _I'd hope so, or else this would be REALLY awkward._

He laughs, his dimples re-appearing in place of his previous frown. Suddenly, the girl on the seat behind us jumps up, both of us whirling around in shock and inquiry. Dan groans as he sees who it is, obviously recognising her.

"Ellie, stop." he practically whines, glaring at her in the typical sibling style; she must be his sister.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" I pause, "Also known as Ellie-phant by any chance?"

Her eyes light up and Dan looks at me with something akin to awe, relief and shock.

Ellie nods, "Yeah, that's _amazing_ of you." she grins as her eyes flash brightly for a moment.

Dan whacks her arm and ducks his head before sheepishly grinning at me, "Ellie's my sister."

"And a Youtuber?" I ask, knowing the answer.

Ellie nods, "Don't worry, I was just checking up on my little bro. Honestly, I think he might have some kind of mild agoraphobia."

"Ell!" Dan glares at her a little more seriously this time so she shrugs and properly sits back into her seat.

Dan coughs and turns to me, "I don't exactly have agoraphobia, I simply respect personal space and don't really enjoy too much forced socialising."

"I know, right? I always end up in some kind of weird situation or something." I laugh, half wondering if he's ever seen my videos or if only his sister has.

He smiles widely and gestures to my phone, "What're you listening to?"

"We The Kings, have you ever heard of them?"

He nods enthusiastically, "A little, I found out 'bout them a couple years ago. Can I listen?" he asks so I hand him the right earbud, playing the music again.

Both of us jump as it resumes halfway into a sudden note but enjoy the rest of it, our shoulders connected without us trying. His head falls against my shoulder so I smile and lean more towards him, hoping that he's comfortable. We have to end the song halfway through a sentence, both of us laughing as it ends awkwardly.

Someone crashes into Dan as we get off, making him yelp and crash into me. I stumble but grab his shoulders to make sure he doesn't fall and break his nose or something.

 _Dan? Are you okay?_

 ** _Fine, thanks Phil._**

"Oi, watch It." the other boy leers, glaring at Dan.

I can't help but frown, "You crashed into him, in case you missed that."

Dan looks at me gratefully but shakes his head.

 ** _That's Ian. Ignore him._**

I would have, but Ian gasps like a fish, glancing between the two of us, "You're not serious?"

 ** _And so Captain Obvious finally saw what was in front of him._**

 _Well, he seems fishy._

Dan stifles his laugh; I chuckle quietly and pull Dan away with me, leaving fishy Ian to piece the world's easiest deduction together.

He and I wait together for the doors to unlock and he coughs, "So, lunch?"  
"The swings?" I ask immediately, knowing that there won't be anyone there. I wonder they kept that swing set; it's not like secondary school has playtime.

Dan nods, "Yeah, that'd be perfect."

 _It won't be perfect until you get there._

Dan elbows me, badly disguising his blush and rolling his eyes as the doors open and hundreds of students swarm inside like an academic hive mind. We split off as he heads to his registration room and I head to mine, both of us still grinning at each other.

 ** _Thanks._**

I smile, and his presence inside me lessens a little like something stepping behind a transparent curtain so you can't directly touch it but nothing can stop you seeing it anyway. It's honestly a relieving feeling to simply know he's alive so I just fiddle with my hands as I make my way to the registration room.

I've only taken about twenty steps before a cold voice sounds, "What's all the nonsense about you being matched?"

I start, stifling my yelp as Ken appears in front of me. His name is perhaps the most irksomely apt as he looks like a freaking Ken doll with blonde hair gelled back and painfully bright blue eyes. He raises an eyebrow as I shrug, then steps forwards so that I have to step back instinctively.

"You're not serious?" he low key growls.

I nod, "I…I have. Matched, that is. I have a match."

As I try and stumble over the words falling from my mouth, Ken fumes with himself for a moment before his face becomes stony and he shoves my shoulders once, "You're not making it up?"

I shake my head, avoiding his gaze as he steps back in frustration. When I look back up, there's something despondently sharp in his eyes, something I haven't seen before, and I frown in confusion but he doesn't give me enough time to recognise it.

I wonder if he has a reason to badger everyone about their matches. As far as I can remember, he's been asking about them, as if he fears for his own but finds consolation in the idea that many other people haven't been matched yet. Maybe looking like a Ken Doll is pressuring?

Any sympathy I've built for him is washed away when he shoves me backwards and I slam into the locker, the lock digging into my back.

I frown and rub it awkwardly as danger flashes red in his eyes before he calms down enough for blue to flood back into his eyes.

I blink, not believing I saw that.

Since when do his eye colours change? Or any eye colours? And since when have I been able to identify emotions from colours? I make myself a note to watch for anybody else's eyes as well, so I can see if it was just a lack of sleep causing me to imagine things or if it's something I seem to have missed all my life.

Ken steps on my foot, harshly bringing me back into the corridor and out of my thoughts. I give him a neutral look but he rolls his eyes.

Ken scowls, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you meet yours before I met mine? I'm literally perfect and you're…a catastrophe."

"I'm not a catastrophe." I argue, trying to think of reasons to fire back.

 ** _Phil? Who said you're a catastrophe?_**

I hadn't realised I'd shared those thoughts with Dan; my eyes widen.

 _Just Ken._

 ** _Who the hell is Ken?_**

 _Another guy like Mr Fishy._

 ** _Mr Fishy? Oh my god, you mean Ian? That's the best code name ever, we should totally use it. But are you okay? I promise you're not a catastrophe, you're literally the most brilliant person…_**

 _Thanks Dan._

 ** _Screw Ken! See you soon Phil._**

Dan's sudden, unhesitating defence makes me smile so I dismiss the catastrophic thoughts whirling in my head and thank the heavens for whatever the whole thought-talking deal actually is. Thought talk…

 ** _I like that. I think I'm going to call it that from now on._**

 _Huh?_

 ** _Thought-talking. Thought talk sounds more believable than something as cringe as telepathy._**

"Earth to Glitch!" Ken snaps and I blink, having forgotten that he was in front of me for a moment.

 _I didn't know you heard that. Okay, good call. Thought talk it is. To be continued…_

 ** _See you soon, Phil._**

 _I hope so._

 ** _I hope so more._**

"Glitch?!" I hear Harry exclaim behind me, "How dare you call him that!"

Once again, I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone else talking. Dan and I both seem to mutually agree we can talk - or thought talk - later so I minutely shake my head, tuning my attention back to Harry and Laia, both of them currently glowering at Ken.

"Phil might not do anything but, I swear to you, if you call him a glitch once more…" Laia hisses.

"You'll what? You're just puny girls." Ken laughs.

"What have you got against girls?" Rosie demands as she arrives, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

Ken turns to and glares at me but I simply shrug, "Your match might be a girl; you should be more open minded."

"You're a girl." He mutters darkly, then turns and storms towards our classroom.

We all laugh, Michael and George appearing as we recover from hysteria, "What is happening?"

"K-Ken." Laia explains between giggles.

"Can you believe he attempted to insult Phil by calling him a girl?" Rosie asks, then sobers, "Wait, do you guys find that offensive? Is that how you think?"

"No." Michael shakes his head, "Not us, at least."

"Is anyone up for a detention?" Harry asks.

"Harry, no." I interrupt before she can expand on that potentially awful idea.

"Why? What did Ken say?" George asks.

"He called them puny." I answer, giving Laia a look.

She sighs and shakes her head, "No, Phil, we all know what he said. There's no way we can have you thinking you're a glitch."

Michael's so shocked that he seems to have a coughing fit bad enough for his eyes to start watering. Rosie smacks him between the shoulder blades, sighing in relief as he takes a deep breath and grins, "Sorry, I swallowed the hallway wrong."

"A glitch? Alright, seems like I have a free hour after school." Sandra announces, silently having joined us as Harry offered a detention.

I groan but Laia smiles, "If Harry goes down, I'm falling with her."

"For her, more like." I murmur.

Sandra nods and impressively manages to roll her eyes at the same time, "Too right."

"Seriously?" Harry rolls her eyes at us but George whacks her with his P.E kit.

"It's true." he confirms.

Harry and Laia exchange a glance, then admit defeat, sighing.

Sandra grins, "So, just the three of us?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rosie holds her hand up, "No way I'm not coming."

"Rosie, we're making the video tonight." I remind her.

"Damn." she scowls, "Alright, fine. Michael will go for me."

"Hell, yeah." Michael smirks, probably already planning to use his martial arts skill set.

George groans as we decide we should probably actually go inside and get registered, "I can't come!"

"Why not?" Sandra asks, then it dawns on her, "Oh, the basketball thing."

"Guys, it's okay." I say, shaking my head at my ridiculous group of friends. I hold my hands up in apologetic surrender as I receive six identical glares of obvious exasperation.

"Wait, George, you can't come?" Harry interrupts, something dawning on her as she constructs her plan. He shakes his head and causes the girls to share an undecipherable look before Rosie shakes her head at them and turns to me apologetically.

I already know what she's going to say, and I think she knows that, but she says it anyway, "Sorry Phil, I have to avenge this. Just make a different video for tonight and I promise you - I solemnly swear to you - that I'll make it for the next one."

If she did for some reason expect me to be annoyed, she remains disappointed.

I just smile, "Okay. That's fine, it's not a big deal. You don't have to do this, you know that, right?"

"I know. If it makes you feel better, I'll do it to ease my own selfish consciousness." Rosie suggests.

"And to spend time with me." Michael laughs, winking.

I smile at them and shrug, knowing that once the two of them are joined, they won't separate for as long as they can.

Like Dan and me.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	16. 16: Facts and Fiascos

**#16: Facts and** **Fiascos**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

I copy out the main points just as Mr Prong rubs them off and sighs, "The test of last year's subjects will be next Thursday. I'd hope you all remember what you've probably ignored over the course of summer and the half term so far."

Mariah groans, "I'm going to fail."

"You've got Tulip."

"Guys, give me some credit. She's hard work." Tulip laughs, the three of us packing up.

Since we've moved up a year, we don't have all our lessons together, my next one being French. The two of them head to their Religious Studies lesson, luckily having it together so they can chat and work in peace. Not that it really matters for them because they're good at being liked by people. I don't know anyone in my French class except Ian but he doesn't count because he's such a bully.

"So, you matched?" said boy asks me as he bumps into my shoulder.

"Yes." I reply, trying to stay neutral.

Ian scowls at me, "Did you force it?"

I blink, "No, you can't do that."

"You must have brainwashed him." Ian states, apparently content with that solution.

I roll my eyes but avoid an argument as we all enter the classroom, then groan at the sight of a new seating plan up on the board. Thankfully, I'm sat near the centre of the room so I won't constantly be in the teacher's line of sight. She only makes us introduce ourselves and play petty games as a way of recapping the last three years' worth of vocabulary.

Having almost fallen asleep through the hour of monotonous repetition, I gladly escape the room as soon as possible when she's done with our lesson. Meeting with the rest of my group for the half an hour break we get, the seven of us squash ourselves onto a bench.

Alonso is the first to complain, "What's with the tedious ice-breakers?"

"I know, right? They're the worst thing." Lilith agrees, "But guess what?"

"What?" Chris asks.

Lilith groans, "You've got to guess!"

"You got detention again? Or a warning? Or you talked back to another boring teacher?" Carter asks.

Lilith glares at him, then looks to the rest of us, "I'm not taking suggestions from Carter. The rest of you?"

"You aced a quiz?" Tulip asks, "Or you found out another one of last year's exam results."

Lilith rolls her eyes impatiently, "You're not allowed to guess either. Guys?!"

"You got a boyfriend?" Mariah asks, then gasps as Lilith scowls darkly.

"I am no longer asking any of you!" she exclaims, huffing.

I'd laugh but I haven't seen her this irked for ages so I simply cough, "Just tell us Lil."

"Fine!" she grins suddenly, her eyes lighting up to an intense shade of blue, "I've met my match!"

Mariah and Tulip shriek and envelop her in hugs as the rest of us cheer, clapping her on the back in congratulations.

"When?" I ask.

"Five months ago. But I only met her two months ago and I wanted to be sure before telling anyone."

"You could have told us of the possibility!" Mariah complains, sighing.

Five months is a long time to keep something like this hidden, and for someone like Laia, that's equivalent to centuries. She's good at keeping the secrets she needs to when it's important but details of her own life aren't usually hidden from us because she finds it helpful to tell someone.

"Who is it?" Chris asks, grinning.

"Lesley. She's so great!"

"When can we meet her?" I ask, seeing Lilith's extreme excitement.

"I don't know. Tomorrow, after school?"

"Why not today?" Mariah asks, apparently far too curious to wait even thirty hours for a sighting of this mysterious Lesley. Knowing Mariah, she'll try and stalk poor Lesley if there isn't another option.

"She's got a fencing match." Lilith explains, getting an appreciative whistle from Chris and Carter, both of them having gone through a fencing phase in the past.

"You're going to watch her play?" Alonso asks, already guessing the answer.

Lilith grins widely, "Yeah, but my mum says she has to accompany me because she doesn't know much about Lesley yet."

I laugh, "Surely you didn't expect anything else?"

"Oh, shut up Dan." She chuckles anyway, laughing.

I raise an eyebrow but shrug, just as the bell goes. Groaning, we all prise ourselves off the bench and head to our lessons. I've got food technology so I head to the technology block, nodding a goodbye to the others.

Surreptitiously slipping into the line, I pile into my seat along with everyone else, Miss Klutun briefly warning us of possible dangers before we start to make our chocolate nests. They're more or less an Easter food but we need to spend Easter focusing on the harder, more strenuous cooking rather than making nice things. As we get started, the room explodes into soft chatter, either a reminiscence of holiday gossip or frantic conferring over the ingredients.

Chyna purposely elbows a girl whose name I don't know as she saunters past and sends the butter that she was picking up flying out of her hands. I swear under my breath as it lands on my head and slides down my face.

Miss Klutun sighs, "Daniel, go fix your head; Natalie, clean up the counter; and Chyna, detention tomorrow lunchtime."

Apparently Miss Klutun does not tolerate anything below impeccable tolerance in her classroom.

Unfortunately this means I have to go and wash my hair out, something that I know how to do because of my sibling but that I'm not necessarily a huge fan of doing.

Speed-walking to the nearest toilets, I quickly wash out my fringe, groaning and giving up when it reaches the maximum level of curl.

"Stupid butter. Stupid Chyna. Stupid Miss Klutun." I mutter as I walk back through the empty corridors, then school my expression into one of neutrality as I enter the classroom again.

Obviously, nobody pays that much to attention to me leaving or coming back into the classroom so I can carry on with my chocolate nests. Having put the base and main body of it into the fridge as I made the top layer, I manage to finish them perfectly in time, washing up and all included.

Miss Klutun beams at me, "Well done lad."

"Dude, those look epic. Trade you?" Harry asks, but once glance at his evidently rushed muffins has me shaking my head and coming up with an excuse.

"Sorry, just enough for the fam."

"Whatever." He grins anyway, moving ahead to see Miss Klutun, hopefully about improving his skills.

I place my little nests into the box I brought after refining anything that needed to be, at which point Miss Klutun dismisses us. I precariously balance my folder and pencil case on top of the box, managing to get out of the door before Chyna crashes into me.

I grit my teeth and inwardly groan as everything on top of my folder falls. I wait for her shoes to tap up the stairs before opening my eyes and going to reach down so I can pick up my folders.

But I never get to.

My own shocked face stares back at me through the deepest oceanic eyes on the planet, easily beating the seven seas. A buzzed glow spreads inside of me as I smile widely.

"Hi." Phil beams as he slips the fallen papers back into my tech folder.

"Hello." I reply, my mood inexplicably lifted.

Phil's eyes light up as he glances at the nests but he doesn't say anything, apparently too polite; I shake my head at him.

"Want to try? You know, as a tester to make sure they're acceptable."

I open the lid and he nods sheepishly, "Yeah, thanks Dan."

He picks one out, takes a small bite, and stares at me while his eyes widen, "They're amazing!"

"Thanks." I smile, my face flushing.

Phil smiles and breaks the nest into half, going to hand me the larger half before then realising I can't take it without dropping something.

 _Get ready for the aeroplane._

I laugh, then bite into the chocolate nest he's holding in front of my mouth. The taste of chocolate so rich it's almost toxic pleasantly overwhelms me for a second before I remember that swallowing is a vital part of digestion.

Phil lets me take the rest of it before grinning, "You're a great baker."

 ** _There's not technically any baking involved._**

"Eh." He shrugs comically, making me laugh. I quickly pack my folder and the box away, both of us heading to the swings the long way round. I frown as something dawns on me.

"How'd you know what lesson I had?" I inquire.

He chuckles, "A little birdie told me."

"The bird whisperer…" I smirk and he nods.

"Yup, that's it. I am one with the natural world…" he declares, jumping and spinning as he says this, looking so naturally graceful I have to take a moment to recover.

"Phil?" I almost groan, genuinely curious. I don't make a sarcastic comment in case I offend him, which is not something I plan on doing to someone I've looked to as an inspirational beacon of happiness.

He simply laughs, "Lesley told me you told Laia Miss Klutun would let you out to lunch late so I made my deductions."

"You know Lesley?" I ask, baffled.

"Yeah, she's in my Psychology, but the year above."

Year thirteen then. The year where it's statistically proven matches are hard to find as everyone decides to dye their hair or realises they need contacts. No wonder Laia waited until she was sure before telling us. I realise I may have let the silence stretch too long and look back at Phil, who's still staring at me with a knowing smile.

"I know Laia, she only just told us Lesley was her match."

"Oh, nice." Phil beams, "Mutual friends."

"More like mutual leverage." I grin and he laughs, a bright laddered sound that makes me smile to the core. The two of us flop onto the swings, intermittently swaying back and forth. I pull my sleeves over my hands as I debate on whether or not to tell him about my AmazingPhil obsession.

"-okay?"

"What?" I ask, bemused, "Sorry, what?"

"Dan!" he shakes his head, "I asked if you'd like to hang out sometime?"

"Yes!"

His eyes light up as he grins.

"No."

His face falls as he frowns.

"Wait."

He raises an eyebrow, still smiling.

If anyone could be arrested for smiling too much, it would be him. Except there's no way I'd ever let him go to prison.

I shake my head, "I do; I'd like to hang out sometime. Without a doubt, yes. I meant that there's something I need to tell you first."

"Okay." Phil smiles, the shine returning to his eyes as small wrinkles appear in the corners.

"Um, so, I spend a lot of time on the computer."

"That's okay, me too." He stops swinging as I stay silent, "Dan?"

"I, uh, also happen to have watched YouTube and, uh…"

"Dan? Go ahead, what's up?"

I swallow my hesitation and shut my eyes for a millisecond to steady myself, then turn to Phil, who's still patiently waiting like an undiscovered angel. Perhaps without the halo and typical white attire.

"Iabsolutelyloveyourchannelandit'sactuallylegitamazing." I blurt, coughing.

Phil tilts his head to the side as he tries to decipher this, "Dan, could you possible slow that down?"

"I don't…"

 ** _Iabsolutelyloveyourchannelandit'sactuallylegitamazing!_**

 _You're thinking just as fast as you were talking. I'm only getting 'solute', 'land' and 'zing'_

 ** _I absolutely love your channel and it's actually legit amazing…Phil._**

I almost cringe but I can't take my thoughts back. I can't retrieve what I've thought. What I've thought for so long and what I'll never stop thinking no matter wha-

"Dan!" Phil exclaims, snapping me out of my trance, then stops to consider what I've told him, his eyes flickering back and forth as he registers what I'm saying before he smiles a beautiful half-smile, "Since how long?"

The knowledge that he stopped to make sure I was alright before trying to figure out his puzzling thoughts makes me grin so hard that my cheeks hurt.

 ** _Danisnotonfire_**

It seems to dawn on him who I am and his endless eyes widen so much I fear for their safety. He stays alarmingly still for the longest time and I start to panic because he's barely breathing and I'd rather not he dies due to me watching his videos.

 _ **Phil?!**_

 _Oh. My. Glob._

 ** _Phil?_**

 _Sorry. You've watched my videos?_

"Yeah, and they're the best thing to ever exist." I exclaim softly, more relieved than anything that he's still alive and talking, having recovered from his shock.

"What about me?" he asks quietly.

I gasp, turning to him in alarm, about to launch into the explanation that they're only amazing because he's in them, but he just grins and shakes his head, "I know, I get you. Do you like my videos for real then?"

"Yeah. I thought that was pretty obvious?" I grin, referring to the chats and messages we've exchanged before.

He nods slowly, then stands up.

Not knowing what he's doing, I stand up as well. He turns to me with a soft smile on his face before suddenly his arms are around my shoulders and he's leaning down ever so slightly as I'm enveloped in the incredible, protective bubble of pure _Phil._

His hands brushing my back, my arms returning the favour, and his head next to mine with the scent of marshmallow, spice and metallic watermelon along with an unknown comforting warmth, light up the fire in my soul, causing a huge smile to arise on my face.

I hug Phil back, the two of us locked in an embrace of promises, gratitude and acknowledgment until we both have to shift from the pins and needles in the soles of our feet. I can't differentiate between me and Phil as we untangle, my fingers interlocking with Phil's like they were designed to fulfil this one act.

"Thanks for watching, Dan." Phil murmurs, his bright smile permanently residing on his face.

"Thanks for giving me something to watch." I reply without filtering it.

Phil's bright laugh assures me I've not said something totally ludicrous and I grin, "So, you were talking calling about me yesterday?"

Phil blanches for a moment, then looks at the floor when his face floods with colour in the most adorable way ever, "I hadn't realised you watched that."

"I have, and I loved it."

"I…" his response fizzles out but his smile doesn't falter.

 _You don't know how relieved I am!_

 ** _I definitely do! What if you'd freaked out that I already know you?!_**

 _I'm not going to freak out, don't worry. I think I'm past that._

 ** _Thanks._**

"Oi, freaks!" I hear a cold, irritating voice yell.

Phil grimaces at the same time as me, both of us turning to see Will and Luke, the most nefarious matched pair we know in school.

This can't be good.

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	17. 17: Gangs and Grounds

**#17: Gangs and Grounds**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

I'm still getting over the fact that Dan's seen my videos - actually watched me - so I don't notice Will and Luke until they're yelling at us.

Dan steps in front of me as they approach us, apparently without thinking, his arms like a shield in front of mine. I smile, quickly hiding it to avoid it being noticed.

Luke scoffs at Dan, "Yeah, yeah, that's not what we're here for."

"Then what are you here for?" I ask, knowing that Dan's internally panicking a little.

"We met some of your friends." Will grins, flashing us with a devilish grin.

"I'm sure you'll have heard of them. Just some people, oh, what were their names?" Luke steps forward, both of us tensing.

I can't think what friends he's referring to. Dan's maybe? But then he wouldn't have addressed me, would he? Which friends does he mean?

 ** _Phil?_**

 _I don't know…_

 ** _Hey, that's okay._**

"Oh, got it!" Will laughs, "Two guys, actually: David and Evan."

I could swear the blood solidifies inside of me, my heart missing a beat as my mind freezes and something cold drops inside my stomach, solidifying the butterflies and shattering them across my skin. Dan frowns as he feels me tense up and moves his hand so it's brushing against mine.

"Who?" he asks.

"They're what you pair of pansies might call gangsters."

 ** _Phil? You know them?_**

 _Sort of. They're not – not good._

 ** _Damn. I'm sorry._**

"We were wondering whether you'd like to join us." Will asks in mock politeness, a shark-like grin on his face.

I finally relax a little as I realise Dan's still here with me and I'm not stuck at the bus stop or anywhere by myself. There's two of us.

"Why would we do that?" I ask, bolder than I ever thought I could.

Will looks somewhat shocked, "You don't want to?"

"I think I have better things on my bucket list." I murmur, only Dan catching it.

He coughs to cover up his laugh and scowls at Will, "What's your point?"

"I think you'll want to come, Philip." Luke tells me, pointedly ignoring Dan.

I flinch at the name, having left it behind me. I haven't been called Philip in a long time.

Not unless…

My eyes widen.

Will laughs, "Yeah, Matthew's asked for you."

I shake my head, "I'm…I'm not-"

"I think you misheard us. You're. Coming. With. Us." Luke practically growls.

"We're not leaving the school." Dan practically growls back, a fierce feeling of protectiveness radiating off him.

Will shakes his head, "You don't need to come into this, you insignificant-"

"Hey, don't call him that." I interrupt, frowning.

 _You're not insignificant, don't worry._

 ** _Thanks._**

Dan turns his attention back to Will and Luke, "You're not taking him anywhere."

"And who are you to stop us? A puny little year ten." Will sneers.

"Luke's a year ten." Dan retorts, still glaring at them.

"I'm neither puny nor little." Luke replies, "And I have a friend with me."

"I have better than a friend; I have Phil." Dan declares, then frowns, both of us slightly confused as to what they're hoping to achieve. Dan abruptly moves back, stepping on my foot. I wince a little.

 _Now who's clumsy?_

 ** _Sorry! It's just ... You see Ian too, right?_**

I don't think before pulling him back a little, frowning as Ian joins us, dumping his bag under a tree.

Dan frowns, still standing his ground as I'm standing mine, "You're in with them?"

"You bet ya." Ian replies, rolling up his sleeves.

We both take a step back but closer to each other. But suddenly I'm spinning and something's crashing into my face - I think a fist judging by the familiar impact - and I'm falling and the grass is growing and Dan's gone from beside me and –

 ** _Shit! Phil?!_**

 _You can stop thought yelling, I'm good._

I hear Dan chuckle as I cough, sitting up and running my tongue over the tear in my bottom lip from where I bit it. Dan's being held in Luke and Ian's arms, Will grinning at me. His lip curls in disgust and he looks over my head.

"Thanks, man. I've wanted to do that for a while." he admits, laughing.

I frown, not understanding who he said that to, before finally noticing Evan, who winks at me, "Me too."

I don't move until Luke and Ian let go of Dan and he's rushing to kneel beside me, pulling me up, providing me with a ballast as I stand beside him.

Evan grins, "Want to skive school?"

"No." I reply, my voice surprisingly strong. Dan secretly smiles with something akin to pride.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Evan smiles at the other three, "Yo, who got the biggest car?"

 _He's awful at grammar._

 ** _Give him a break. Not everyone can English as well as you can._**

 _You can, Mr Articulate._

He smiles wordlessly, pure thanks pouring from his eyes as we're pushed towards Will's car. We both climb inside the seven-seater, in the back so we aren't spotted while they drive. Will sits in shotgun while Evan drives, Ian and Luke in the centre seats, trading texts so they don't talk over the other two. Apparently they don't much status either.

 ** _I've never been actually told to bunk before._**

 _You've bunked off before?_

 ** _I didn't say that…_**

Dan winks at me and takes my hand in his, our fingers slotting between each other's like they were made purely for entwining. I smile but I can't stop myself worrying about why we're going anywhere with them.

Dan yells in surprise as we stop without warning, clutching my hand harder. Evan grins and shifts into a parking gear, before turning the engine off and walking round the back. Dan and I disentangle our hands and watch him open the boot. He yanks my arm and I practically fall out, stumbling. Dan's exit is a little more graceful but still filled with stumbling as Evan pushes him out of the way.

Dan glances at me with a frown.

 ** _Are you hurt?_**

 _No, you?_

 ** _Nah._**

Will scowls at Evan, "Dude, you almost ruined my car."

"Hardly matters." Evan waves his hand nonchalantly, "Follow me."

We're sandwiched between two pairs of people: Will and Evan in front of us and Ian and Luke behind us, so Dan and I have no choice but to follow and go wherever we're being led. As it is, we're led inside what looks like a stagnated building but is actually a massive space that looks similar to the grounds near…

 _Dan, we're in my neighbourhood!_

 ** _Phil? Don't panic. It's okay._**

I shake my head, recognising the building I hadn't fully noticed earlier. It's the building where all of Drake's gang members are recruited. They might not be a legitimate gang but they act like they are, which is just as bad if not worse. I've only been inside here a few times but now I can see they're all stood in front of a small makeshift platform made out of stray planks of wood or discarded furniture.

On the platform stands Drake, a few of his friends, Matthew, who I'm not too surprised to see, and someone I'm absolutely shocked to see: Dylan.

"Phil, don't stop moving." Dan whispers to me.

I blink, realising I was stood still.

Ian chuckles behind me and David bangs into us from the side. I accidentally step on Dan's foot as he pushes me and Dan curses, jumping. David makes a disgusted face but greets Evan with a grin.

"Yo, how long left?"

"Couple minutes?" Evan guesses.

Dan and I exchange a baffled look, walking until we're pretty much right beside the platform, with the perfect view – if we'd have wanted to watch this. Dylan looks agitated, glancing around every so often. He catches my eye, looks around, and then literally stops moving at all for a second, his eyes widening. He turns back to me, glances at Dan, and frowns at the two of us.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he mouths, no sound escaping his lips.

He doesn't ask me who Dan is but I'm sure he can guess from just looking at us. Evan and Will stand either side of me, with Ian and Luke on either side of Dan. The two of us frown at being separated but I figure out why when I feel their grips on my arms. I try my best to pull away but their hold remains firm as they wickedly smirk.

 ** _Phil? What's happening?_**

 _I think someone's being recruited._

 ** _Is it your brother?_**

I'm momentarily shocked by the fact that he recognised my brother but it only takes a split second to remember he watches YouTube.

 _Which one?_

I sigh, slumping a little as Dan does the same, both of us waiting.

Not long after, Drake clears his throat so loud he must have hurt his larynx and claps his hands, "Y'all gonna be thinking 'bout why I asked ya to come, right?"

There's a general response of agreement and Drake laughs, clapping a hand on Matthew's shoulder, "I'll let 'im tell ya."

"Yeah, go Matt!" someone yells.

Matthew steps forward and glances at me before starting to speak, "As y'all know, I promised everyone a newb."

My eyes widen as he reveals himself to already be a full member of the gang. Dylan throws me an apologetic look but I shake my head, a soft 'no' slipping from me as I tense again.

Evan smiles and tightens his grip again as he whispers, "Figured it out, snob?"

"Don't call him that." Dan half growls at Evan.

"Shut up, kid."

 _Dan, stop._

 ** _Why should I?_**

 _Because there's no need for you to get hurt._

He smiles softly and stops glaring at Evan, relaxing a little.

"So, I got us my little bro." Matthew continues, looping an arm around Dylan, who tenses, but our eldest brother only continues, "Now all he needs is the tattoo and we've got a member. Y'all agree?"

There's a round of cheers as Dylan glances to me yet again, "Sorry."

Even though he properly says it, I can't hear it over the whistles and cheers. Then someone's walking up the middle, someone with a box of ink and a tattoo gun, and grinning at Drake, "The usual?"

"You bet," Is the response he gets, so he settles beside Dylan.

 _How can he be okay with getting a tattoo? He hates needles…_

"…but hold back on the painkillers." Drake adds, locking eyes with Dylan as he says it.

I scowl and struggle against Evan and Will, both of them shaking their heads. Dylan makes a pained sound as he watches the tattoo guy get his equipment ready.

 ** _Phil? Phil, don't try to –_**

Whatever he was trying to tell me is cut off when Dylan flinches.

"No!" I yell, trying to get to him.

Evan pulls me back and Will strengthens his grip to the point where I'm sure it will bruise. Dylan shakes his head at me but I wince as tears sting the base of his eyes.

"Stop it!" I yell again, glaring at Matthew, who innocently beams at me,

"What's the matter, Philip?"

"Shut up." Dylan glowers darkly but Matthew only laughs:

"You're one of us now. That means you answer to me, get it?"

"Mathew, stop!" I shout, kicking at Evan, who only kicks me back and causes my left knee to starts shouting as well, mostly at Evan, but also cursing at pretty much everyone else. The both of us have never felt so out of place but we try anyway.

It doesn't work.

Dylan ends up with a matching tattoo and everyone is either laughing or cheering, high-fiving each other around us. Dylan groans as he clutches his arm and the plaster currently covering the tattoo. He whispers something to Matthew, who sighs and reiterates it to Drake.

Drake laughs, "A'ight the lot of ya! Bugger off!"

Slowly but surely, everyone else disperses, even Evan, Will, Ian and Luke. I'm left in the room with Dan, Dylan, Drake and Matthew. Dan is next to me in an instant, smiling as best he can, his dimples showing themselves whether or not he knows it.

I grin back at him and Drake faux vomits, "I'm out. Matthew, if you kill 'em, you're dead."

Matthew nods and a spike of fear curls around my spine as he raises his eyebrows.

Dylan shakes his head, catching my gaze as he sighs. I frown, not at the tattoo or the gang, but the look of total defeat in his eyes. His sunken expression is the worst thing I could imagine on him.

Matthew snorts, "One of us now, huh?"

"I hate you," I tell him even though he was addressing Dylan, "I hate you."

Before I can move, Dan can swear or Dylan can intervene, Matthew's pushed me backwards and I'm falling, my hands automatically cupping behind my head so I don't get a concussion again.

Matthew snarls as he lands above me, "You best not forget, _Philip._ "

Dylan's face fleetingly slides into view as he angrily yanks Matthew off me, the two of them glaring at each other while Dan pulls me up.

I'm shaking; I know I'm shaking.

I know Matthew and Dylan are fighting; I'm aware of Dan's hands on mine but I can't focus on anything other than Matthew's angry crimson eyes and the threats they've both sent, as well as acted upon, before. It's like my eyes are shielded with a colourless foil, the world buzzing around me but unfocused, smudged.

 ** _Can you feel my hands?_**

I can sense, actually sense, the kind concern in Dan's voice. It's as if he unveils the cloudy confusion that is my memories, just enough to thought talk me five words.

Five small words.

Five words that bridge a way back to Dan.

Five words that bridge a way back to Dan's fingers interlinked with mine, his warm palms and his cold fingers.

Five words that bridge a way to his knees pressed against my feet because he's kneeling in front of where I hadn't realised I'd tucked my knees up.

Five words that let me narrow my thoughts down to the boy who's neither talking nor writing but I can somehow read exactly what he's trying to tell me anyway.

Five small words that can ground me to Dan and let me escape from the memories inside my mind.

Five small words.

 ** _Phil?_**

 _Dan._

 ** _Hey Phil._**

 _Hey._

 ** _You okay?_**

 _Okay._

 ** _Want to get up?_**

 _Okay._

 ** _Three, Two, One…_**

And then he's pulling my hands, I'm lifting my arms and we're both standing again. He smiles up at me, cocking his head to one side so one of his dimples seem to be extra cute, like it's suddenly become seventeen feet deep or something.

The two of us are turn to see where my brothers are when Dylan reaches for us, almost grabbing Dan but changing his mind when Dan steps back, and pulling my free wrist, all three of us starting to sprint.

It doesn't last long.

Dan slows down as soon as we've navigated our way outside so I only manage to pull him into one of the older, abandoned bus stops before I'm tired as well.

Dylan scowls at the both of us, "Philly, come _on_ , we need to move."

Dan glances at me, his cheeks tinged with a pale lava red, and nods slightly, winking. I beam back at him with a resolve to ignore the fresh ache in my thighs, pulling myself and, at some points, Dan along with me. Dylan stays a metre or so ahead of us, only allowing us to stop when we've reached my house.

Dan groans and literally just falls into a slump, leaning against the wall and bracing his hands on his knees with his shoulders curved over.

I smile fondly at him but end up in pretty much the same position myself, one arm thrown across my abdomen as the combination of a probable bruise from Matthew ramming into me and my own running presents itself as a problem.

Thankfully, it doesn't take long for us to recover, at which point Dylan's already called Henry. Dan's eyes widen as he sees Henry and he frowns, glancing around as if he hadn't realised where he was before now.

It takes him all of a few seconds to gasp, "Oh, shit."

"Dan!" I nudge him, albeit smiling.

"Sorry Phil."

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	18. 18: Voices and Videos

_Just in case anybody's still reading...no copyright :)_

* * *

 **#18: Voices and Videos**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

I have to glance at Phil every few seconds to stop me panicking. Not only did I 'bunk off' again, go into what Mum calls 'the troubled area' and punch two different people, I'm at Phil's house!

Phil and Dylan share a strange look between them as their brothers come bounding down the stairs.

Jack and Mark both immediately swear in unison, "Was this because of Mathew?"

"I'm calling Henry." Jack then declares firmly without waiting for an answer, apparently going off his brotherly intuition.

Mark glances at me and Phil, "Why aren't you guys – oh. Oh yeah. Shit, okay, both of you go sit in the game room."

Phil shakes his head after a beat of thought, "We're going upstairs. I might make a video or something and Dan can help me with it."

"Philly…" Dylan starts, then stops himself as he sees something in Phil's expression.

I try and look at anything except any one of them, staring at the sofa or the boards on the floor, humming so I don't eavesdrop on what they're saying. I feel Phil's hand grab my wrist and jump, almost shouting but relaxing as his touch is soft, gentle, caring. Mark's gaze is scrutinising as we head up the stairs, Phil pulling me along to his room.

I smile.

I've seen his room in videos but never in 3D with the whole thing as one. His room has a general aqua theme of blue and green as if we're out at sea but there's colourful soft toys, pens, notebooks, cushions, school folders and books lying around in a messily organised way.

Except for his cupboard.

The poor piece of beech furniture is surrounded by a heap of clothes piled on boxes he's clearly not that bothered about.

He also has posters of various bands and anime put up all over his walls, except for the one that has a desk in front of it. That wall only has mounted shelves fixed to the wall above the desk, filled with photos and various objects that obviously mean something to him.

"Dan?" Phil asks, snapping me out of my trance.

It dawns on me that I'm still standing the doorway as I stare at his room. I feel a blood rush creeping up my cheeks and grin.

"It's so you," is the only thing I can think to tell him.

"I would hope so. I don't really know how to be anyone else." he says light-heartedly, but the exact opposite at the same time.

I blink.

 ** _Damn, that was almost as deep as his eyes._**

 _Thanks!_

 ** _Oh shit._**

 _Daniel!_

I grin sheepishly and decide to get rid of the tension with a hug. I don't know why; it just feels right. One moment later, my arms are around Phil and he's softly gasping before hugging me back with a smile on his face.

"What's up?" he questions.

"You." I smile back, "Are you okay?"

 _What do you mean?_

"At the… garden thing… you... " I stop, the ability to explain things failing me.

Phil sighs and flops down onto his bed, his smile fading a little as he hugs his knees. I frown and take a deep breath before sitting down beside him and making sure I'm not in his personal space as I start humming.

I don't know what I hum but I carry on, my lungs complaining as I go through every song in my head. Eventually, I have to restart, going back to the first song I hummed.

It scares me out of my skin when Phil's gentle, bubbly baritone starts singing.

When I stop to try and avoid freaking out, he pauses almost shyly.

But he doesn't stop.

He starts over, singing quietly.

My eyes widen.

I've never heard anything as magnificent and melodic as his acapella voice. He manages to stay smooth and in tune but there's a bubbly zest in his tone, something bright and inspiring. I notice the way his Adam's apple shifts as he sings, his tongue peeking out intermittently.

Once I recover from my awe, I start humming the background music again, making sure we're both in time. I don't notice as I tap against my knees for a beat but as Phil joins in with me, I realise.

Never even once glancing at the clock, we make our way through all the songs we can think of, not having to argue about them but somehow knowing exactly what to do. It probably helps that we can thought talk without thinking about it, an incredible yet slightly paradoxical ability.

We seem to obliterate any ideas of personal space as we carry on, our shoulders nudging against each other now and again. We're sat with our legs stretched out so it doesn't hurt our lungs to breathe, meaning that our legs are continuously in contact. Our feet tap against each other to keep us in rhythm, his bright mushroom and pineapple socks contrasting my pure black ones.

Once we stop, he grins happily, "Why did you have your musical ability hidden away inside a cave?"

 ** _What?_**

Phil just laughs, "Have you heard yourself?"

I glance sideways at him and catch his gaze, instantly knowing he genuinely means it. I let my head fall onto the bed we've been leaning against and smile at Phil, "Maybe I was just in hibernation?"

He chuckles, "What, like a bear?"

"No, like your mum." I fire back.

He shakes his head and elbows me, a grin on his face, "Shut up _bear._ "

"I'm not a bear!" I argue, folding my arms.

Phil grins and winks at me, "You are too, and you need to come out of your hibernation."

I don't really understand what he means but he suddenly perks up and grins widely, a curious spark lighting up in his kaleidoscopic eyes, "Let's make a video!"

"What?" I ask, not sure if this idea will work.

I don't think I'm exactly suited to YouTube, even If I have been wanting to start my own channel ever since I watched Phil's first few videos. Phil just gives me a pointed look and pulls me up, his warm hands wrapping around mine as I grudgingly let myself be dragged upright.

"Help me grab the camera tripod? I think it's in Dylan's room." he asks and manages to sound so hopeful I don't even think about saying no.

As we co-ordinate ourselves to lift the black structure into Phil's bedroom, he trips over something I can't see so we both end up falling forwards, our heads colliding and both of us exclaiming – only one of us swearing, no prize for guessing that it isn't the human embodiment of literal sunshine who tripped in the first place.

"Sorry." He grins, adjusting the tripod so we can pull it inside his room.

We set it up just opposite his bed where we were sat singing, and Phil opens up his laptop on one side.

"Should we just answer some questions?" he suggests.

"Sure." I reply, still unable to believe I'm going to do a video with him.

I can finally understand what people call 'having butterflies'. Except mine are not pretty little creatures who fly around and bring joy to children, excitement to dogs and chaos to the parents who own either of the previous two. They're more like dark, gloomy and malevolent moths out to slowly spray acid all over my stomach walls and slowly fester until I crumble into a void of nothing and fall into an abyss devoid of life.

 _Dan, are you still there?_

I jump.

"Sorry, what?" I mumble.

"You've got that wondering expression on your face, are you okay?"

"Sure." I reply.

 ** _The moths are out to get me._**

 _I hate moths._

 ** _Oh good, you're not one of those weird people who love them._**

 _Nope! But I am one of those weird people who need to make a video right now._

"Oh right, yeah." I cough, grinning.

Phil starts checking the camera and whatever else he has to do as I spot his lion, the soft toy that makes an extended cameo in all of his videos.

Phil chuckles as he catching me staring at it, "Dare you to lick him."

I freeze for a minute, "What?"

He grins mischievously, "I dare you to-"

He has to stop halfway through the repeat of his request because I've already done it.

I grin back and wink at him as he grins, "And that's the start of our video."

"What? No!" I protest but shake my head fondly when he refuses to have it any other way, "Fine."

He brightens up immediately and we start reading through some potential questions to answer. He laughs for a solid three minutes when the first one is about the cat whiskers.

"Come on, we've got to!" he announces and roots around his annoyingly cluttered – but typically Phil like – desk until he finds a sharpie.

I grin and a small euphoric hot air balloon of delight rise inside me when he hands it to me with a bright smile lighting up his face, and the whole room. It takes me four goes to get his right because I've never had to draw them before. He impressively manages to draw them on first time for me – obviously, he is amazing at everything.

"Wait, do I need to tell them who I am?" I ask, turning to face him.

"I'll tell them at the end but I'm sure they can tell anyway. Who says instructions need to come first?"

 ** _Fair point._**

We carry on with random animal noise questions, Phil making the same sound for pretty much every single one. I ask Phil whether he'd lose his leg or his nose and he laughs.

"I'd lose my leg! Imagine my face without a nose?"

"Voldemort has no nose -" I start to say but he's thinking the same thing.

"I'd look like Voldemort!" he states, and we both grin.

"I already look like Voldemort." He says as I finish my initial sentence. Apparently verbal momentum is a thing I suffer from because I continue…

"- I would bang Voldemort." I admit with a grin, then realise what that would imply and turn red, whacking my forehead.

The corner of Phil's mouth quirks upwards as he turns light pink, the blush more evident on his pallor skin.

"Uh…not that – I didn't mean…" I mumble, giving up and sighing.

Phil's expression is unreadable but he laughs and shrugs, "Let's just carry on?"

"Sure." I agree, coughing to try and clear away my embarrassment, "May I stroke your glabella?" I ask.

He pulls a face, "What's a glabella?"

"Let's find out?" I gesture to his laptop as he moves to grab something on the other side of me and he collide, our foreheads making resounding thuds as they meet.

I yelp and Phil rubs his head, "Ouch."

"You okay?" I ask, massaging my own forehead.

"Yeah, you?" he asks, his voice practically oozing concern.

"I'm good." I assure him and take the laptop as he passes it to me.

I read it out to him and his eyebrows furrow as he strokes his glabella, "Why did they need to name that?"

"Who knows?" I shrug and he suggests showing the internet the diagram, only for us to realise that the screen is too bright and looks like we've suddenly burned a rectangle of magnesium in attempt to blind them.

I elbow him with a smile, but behind the whiteness of what should be a diagram so it isn't visible, "That's so interesting Phil. I bet they're all so glad they can see the diagram."

"Oh shut up." Phil chuckles, elbowing me back.

I laugh and tilt slightly too much, Phil grabbing my shoulders to pull me back up while he takes the laptop off me, "Moving on…"

We make our way through more animal questions that seem to come up too often and requests to say stuff in French, which we both fail at, before Dylan knocks on the door. Phil jumps in shock and drops his mac, which I catch before it smashes. Dylan smiles at me gratefully as Phil recovers.

"What is it?"

"You guys want food?" Dylan asks, offering us a bowl of popcorn.

Phil's expression flickers between regret and excitement, a combination I hadn't thought was possible but Phil is constantly proving that anything is possible, as cheesy as it may sound.

It's true.

Dylan just waits in silence as if this happens a lot and I realise there's so much I don't even know a little bit about regarding Phil.

Who am I to him anyway?

 _Dan, you're my other half. Don't think like that._

"Yeah, we can do with a bowl of popcorn, why not?" He says out loud, taking said food from Dylan.

Dylan nods and ruffles his hair, "Are you … what did Matthew say?"

"When?" Phil asks, sitting back down beside me.

Other half.

I'm his other half.

The words resonate inside my cranium until my smile glows almost as brightly as Phil's charming aura.

I don't know if he notices my awkward vibe or simply feels like doing it but he laces his fingers between mine and gently squeezes, an action that instantly reassures me that I'm okay to be here. I can feel the blood rush to my face, almost as if every single red blood cell decided to gather on my cheeks without warning.

Dylan smirks knowingly at us, "I get the point: you guys want to carry on with your filming."

Phil sticks his tongue out at his older brother and Dylan sighs, "What are you filming anyway?"

"I don't exactly know yet," Phil says optimistically, "but we can figure the name and stuff out later."

"A'ight, don't ruin my stuff." Dylan gives us a small salute before winking at me and going back down the stairs to join the twins.

Phil smiles and switches the camera back on, "Ready for some more random questions?"

I smile, "Anytime."

He sends me a quick grin and we start reading them out, having to tell each other we'll cut out certain parts because we're laughing too hard or because they're too peculiar to add in. We also have to take breaks as we decide to eat the popcorn every now and then, the whole bowl quickly disappearing before we know it. Eventually, we decide we have to stop and both of us calm down, shutting the other laptop.

"Well, this was the most fun I've ever had." I say quietly, not sure if we need to put that in but wanting to tell Phil.

I'm completely unprepared for Phil suddenly turning round to face me and attacking me with a hug akin to the force of a lion, a small noise of shock escaping me and both of us falling backwards onto the floor. The smile on his face doesn't fade in the slightest as I go red again, laughing.

He pokes me, "This is only the beginning."

This time it's my grin that's a force to be reckoned with, and I hug him back, temporarily not caring if we're both still lying on the carpet. He seems equally as shocked as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

 _You give quite the BEAR hug._

 ** _Jesus Christ, Phil…_**

Unfortunately, I have to admit that the pun was pretty clever so I just smile and we stay in the same position for an unknown amount of time.

Phil stretches as we pull ourselves back up, his nose scrunching up as he chucks a stray pencil over his shoulder. I chuckle and we quickly end the video, making the cheesiest hearts with our hands and signing off with a goodbye and a zoom into the camera.

Phil tells me he might add a quick introduction for me while he's editing it later so we don't bother to do anything regarding revealing who I am, simply lying back down and chilling for what feels like the longest time.

"What did you mean?" he asks me with a curious expression on his face.

"When?" I ask back.

"You asked if I was okay…?"

"At my mum's garden. You left so suddenly."

"Dan, you know where I live. Like I'd be accepted at your mum's party."

The scariest thing is that I know he genuinely believes this.

I shake my head so fast my fringe slaps me.

Phil laughs a little and gently blows on my eye, "Why did you do that?"

"Phil, nobody will judge you on where you come from!" I mumble as I try to control the blush sneaking across my face.

"Dan…" Phil gives me an expectant look as if to remind me about the dollopheads in our school who insult others about where they live on a daily basis.

"I think you're amazing." I argue, then mentally whack my head on a knife.

Phil's divine beam is worth any kind of initial embarrassment I felt.

His arms engulf me in gratitude once again, "You're the best, Dan."

Now the blood has to reason to not colour my cheeks in rosy red.

Phil is impossible…

* * *

 **Obviously no claim over PINOF!**

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	19. 19: Whiskers and Wars

**#19: Whiskers and Wars**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

Dan has such a weird way of blushing.

He always ends up grinning wider than ever and his head automatically ducks forwards or downwards a little, his eyes flickering up and down. His cheeks tinge rosy pink and the little areas behind his dimples darken into a soft shade of red. And I can't help but notice the set of three crinkles at the corners of his eyes…

"I'm really sorry you had to get caught up in all of this," I say ruefully.

"Don't be." Dan nudges me, "I wouldn't have been able to badly draw whiskers on your nose otherwise. Nor would I have been able to get whiskers expertly drawn on my nose by The Amazing Phil."

I laugh and rub my nose without thinking, sighing when I realise some of the sharpie has rubbed off on my hands.

Dan's unstoppable laughter explodes out of him and he reaches up to rub the rest of the sharpie away from my nose, almost poking me in the eye multiple times. His hands are cold but soft and definitely soothing I decide as he inspects my nose for any cheeky sharpie that could have been missed.

"Your turn bear," I declare and quickly start to rub off the black on his nose so he doesn't have to try and explain it when he heads home.

"Wait there for a second." I grin and grab some of the excess screen wipes I have sitting on the windowsill besides the cacti, unfolding one.

Dan rolls his eyes but lets me wipe the whiskers off his face, going slightly red as I do. I don't know if it's because of the sharpie or because he's nervous but he looks cute either way.

"Thanks." He mumbles once I've gotten rid of them.

"You're welcome!" I laugh and offer him the last of the popcorn.

 ** _That's okay, you can have it._**

 _Thank you!_

He must have been contemplating something seriously important because his brow furrows and he doesn't move at all for a solid three minutes and two seconds, after which he blinks, "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Mathew…"

Oh shoot.

My tongue suddenly goes dry and a lump forms in my throat that I can't swallow down as much as I try to. I don't think I want to talk about Mathew and ruin the mood.

Dan frowns and slips his hand in mine, gently tapping a rhythm as he looks at me, "Hey, it's okay, I can … not ask you … if you want."

I nod slowly.

 _I'm sorry._

 ** _No no, I'm the one that should be sorry!_**

Dan sheepishly smiles and coughs awkwardly, "So, what are you going to call the video then?"

I relax a little, slumping against the bed and shrugging at Dan, "I don't exactly know yet, have you got any ideas?"

Dan's eyes widen and he looks at me with shocked awe, his mouth dropping open slightly. I decide to carry on talking while he composes himself.

"I think 'Phil and Dan's crazy question and answer session' is a little boring, right? Plus, it's too long for a video title; people would fall asleep reading it!"

"Right, uh, I … something that combines both of our names?" he suggests.

I nod, pointedly pretending he didn't freak out or whatever so he doesn't feel embarrassed, "As in combine our YouTube names? That's a good idea…" I pause, "Amazing Dan is not on fire...?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, that's too much of mine and too little of yours for something that's going on your channel."

I elbow him, "Hey, nothing wrong with it being to do with you. But okay then, how about Phil is not on fire?"

He thinks for a second and nods, "Yeah, that sounds really good!"

I blush, "Thanks."

"No no, you deserve it!" Dan grins at me, a thankful smile gracing his features.

I laugh and shake my head at his adorable cuteness. Before I can possibly give myself a small lifetime of regret by commenting on this fact, Dan frowns suddenly and grabs the screen wipe that I used to rub the sharpie from his face, raising an expectant eyebrow at me.

"Your turn, Phil." He waves the tissue around and I smile, shrugging.

I'd say he's gentle but he's even softer than that while he carefully wipes the black pen off my face and I think he literally holds his breath at one point but I just watch his eyes, the dark amber chocolate shade of his eyes swirling like the most beautiful impossibility I've ever seen.

He quietly coughs again once he's done and I blink, not having noticed when he finished.

"Do you have a bin somewhere?" he asks.

"Yeah, over there." I point to the back end corner of my room and he narrows his eyes at the bin, scrunching up the tissue and attempting to chuck it across my room and into said object.

He misses.

Of course he misses.

But at least he tried, and he wasn't too far off either.

He groans and lets his head fall back but I can't help laughing, albeit silently. Dan huffs and folds his arms, apparently not thinking this action through because he's still holding onto my hand and he ends up folding his arms with my hand linked to his.

He flushes with colour as he realises this and whacks his forehead with his free palm, "That was stupid."

"Yeah, it was." I laugh, and he cracks a smile along with me.

We both jump as Mark knocks on the door, "Hey dudes. I hope you both had fun or whatever you guys do when you hang out nowadays. Mate, I reckon you should get back to your side of the town before your curfew goes off and you're stuck here."

The last bit is obviously directed to Dan, who swears under his breath and looks around for a minute before finding his school blazer.

He pulls out his phone and groans, "Shit, you're right. I should definitely get back soon."

"What about our bags?" I ask but shake my head, "No, there's no point looking for them now. We'll just have to go back for them tomorrow morning, before school starts."

Dan groans, "My mum's going to positively kill me when I get home without a school bag."

"Um, tell her that I have your school bag." I suggest quickly, not wanting him to get into trouble for something that wasn't really his fault.

 _It was my fault, I deserve to be blamed._

 ** _No, it wasn't your fault! You're not to blame at all…_**

"No way, then she might accuse you!" he fires back instantly and I roll my eyes at him.

"That's the whole point, genius."

Dan tries to look offended for a second but his face falls into a smile and he shuts his eyes as he laughs brightly, "Alright, alright. But I'd rather you not get blamed at all. I'll just say I kept it in my locker or something. She won't question it, I don't think."

I nod at this plan and look up in time to catch a soft smile on Mark's face. I frown as he locks eyes with me and I tilt my head at him, confused. He shakes his head as if to say he'll explain later and coughs to cover the action up as Dan looks glances upwards.

"Want a lift home?" he asks Dan.

Dan starts, turning to me with what looks like shock on his face, "Uh…"

 _Calm down, bear._

"I'll come with you, don't worry, I'm not going to let him dump you on a random farm somewhere." I laugh and nudge him reassuringly.

He relaxes instantly and his eyes flood with gratitude, "Thanks."

"Alright, no need to make me out as some kind of ferocious predator that's going to try and kill you." Mark laughs and I grab my jacket, slipping it on as we head back downstairs.

I don't see Jack or Dylan anywhere so I guess they're playing one of our stress-relieving games or maybe just talking in the other room.

Dan and I slip on our shoes and quickly pile into Mark's car, both of us sliding into the back seats so there's no awkward conversations where one of us has to turn around to talk to the other.

 _Seatbelt?_

 ** _Yeah yeah…_**

Mark starts driving the car suddenly, so suddenly that the both of us jerk forwards and our heads almost hit the back of the front seats.

 _I told you so!_

 ** _Alright, clever clogs._**

Dan rolls his eyes but smiles sideways at me and links one of his hands with mine again. We both seem to have unanimously decided that us holding hands is the easiest and safest way to keep contact with each other and reassure one another when we need to. It's one of the first things we decided to do between us. And I'm extremely thankful that we did.

 ** _So am I._**

 _I can never tell when we share thoughts._

 ** _I don't mind._**

He blushes.

 ** _I mean, if you're uncomfortable, I can try to –_**

 _Calm down, grizzly bear. I don't mind it really._

He grins at me with relief shining in his eyes so I smile at him and gently squeeze his hand.

"Right, where exactly am I driving to?" Mark inquires, tapping the steering wheel.

 _This one's on you._

Dan nods and rattles off his address; Mark hums in acknowledgment, thinking about this for a minute.

"Holy cow! Your mum is the lady who owns the garden place that Philly here sometimes chooses to work at even though we keep telling him it's weird?" he exclaims without warning.

I just glare at him through the seat cushion with equal amounts of surprise and irritation.

Dan shrugs and glances at me before answering, "I guess so."

"Neat." Mark grins and then turns right so suddenly that Dan and I crash into each other as he laughs, "Almost missed the turn."

"You're so reckless." I sigh and Dan snorts beside me.

 ** _You worry too much._**

 _You don't worry enough!_

 ** _Touché…_**

 _Dan!_

He sticks his tongue out and the rest of the car journey passes by in silence, both of us obviously deciding to have a thumb war battle because what else are we meant to do so we can avoid dying of boredom on a fairly long car journey?

Mark almost crashes again as we reach Dan's driveway, this time because Dan's sister runs out in front of us from literally nowhere. Mark and Dan both swear in unison and I gasp quietly but we don't hit her, thank goodness.

She looks pretty mad at us before she catches sight of me and Dan in the back, at which point her eyes widen and she smiles knowingly.

I'm not sure what exactly she thinks she knows though.

"Ellie will be the death of me some day." Dan mutters, "She's nineteen and still hasn't got the hang of basic safety."

"Yeah well Mark's twenty and he still doesn't have the ability to drive a car anywhere without bringing us alarmingly close to crashing at least twice."

Mark scoffs at this claim but Dan grins, the tension easing off his face.

Ellie approaches Dan's side of the car so I grin and squeeze his hand tightly before we both have to let go. She knocks on the glass and we all jump at the sound, Dan opening his door, unbuckling his seatbelt and clambering out as he shakes his head in exasperation.

 _See you tomorrow, bear._

 ** _Bright and early, yeah?_**

 _Is that a challenge?_

 ** _If you want it to be._**

 _It's on._

 ** _I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for everything, Phil._**

We both wave to each other when Mark and Ellie aren't looking and I wink when we drop our arms. Dan smirks a little and turns to go inside along with his sister.

Mark jerks the car forwards before we start heading back to our house.

"Philly –"

"Mark, can we not talk about it in the car? You're going to crash," I request and explain, knowing what he wants to talk about.

He nods and, I might be imagining it but, speeds up so we get home in what I think is definitely record time.

When we get inside, Dad's standing in the kitchen with a strange look on his face. It's something akin to anger but there's a hint of disappointment in his posture.

Mark stops for a minute and a mute sadness flickers across his face before he goes to join Dad, who frowns at him. They start talking in hushed tones and Dad opens one of the cupboard doors as Mark rolls his eyes.

Before I can try to work out what they're saying, Dylan catches my eye, "Phil, come on, in the game room."

Jack jumps up as soon as I enter, a concerned expression on his face, "I'm going to help Mark."

"Okay?" I jump backwards as he ruffles my hair and sidesteps past me.

"Dylan, what? Am I missing something?" I ask, confused.

"No, no, Jack just missed Mark. They're used to going through things together, you know?"

"Yeah. What about you? You're … the gang, are you a part of it now?"

Dylan sighs, flopping onto one of the beanbags, "Yeah, I think so."

"But … why?" I ask, sinking into the blue beanbag beside him.

He rubs his head and shrugs, "I don't know. I didn't exactly get much warning, it was mostly Mathew."

"But now you're…" I trail off, sighing.

Dylan smiles, shaking his head, "You amaze me Philly. How do you go from utterly 'happy go lucky' to extra concerned and worrying about everything?"

He nudges me but accidentally brushes the area where I have a set of bruises thanks to Mathew tackling me.

I hiss softly and he frowns, stiffening, "Phil?"

"At the … um, when you were recruited." I explain, knowing it's not exactly a great explanation.

Dylan shakes his head, "Let me see?"

I shake my head, shifting away from him, but he makes a face and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Phil, have you looked yet?"

I shake my head again.

"You need to check it, you know that." Dylan tells me, his voice softer than candyfloss.

I sigh in agreement and unzip my jacket, shrugging it off and draping it on the sofa. Dylan gently lifts up the hem of my shirt and I expect him to laugh it off but he swears.

I frown.

Glancing at my side, I realise I have a huge graze, the material of my shirt barely intact. There's also a small cut that I'd previously thought was just a painful bruise. I poke it and wince, the exposed skin stinging.

Dylan recovers from his annoyed swearing session and finds our make-shift first aid kit. He tries to be gentle cleaning it but we can't avoid it stinging so he ends up quietly complaining all the way through. My eyes are watering by the time he's made sure the whole graze is covered with a gauze. For some reason or the other, we've run out of bandages but it doesn't matter much because my injury isn't really serious.

"Thanks." I murmur as Dylan scrunches up the gauze wrapping.

"Anytime." He winks, ruffling my hair, "That always makes me hungry. Do we have any chocolate?"

"Who's injured?" Mark asks, catching sight of the gauze packaging as he and Jack come back into the room.

I raise a hand and grin, "That would be me."

"I swear, if Mathew ever comes back here, I am going to declare a war and murder him." Jack vows.

"You are not doing that and going to jail, you nincompoop." Dylan chucks the wrapper at Jack so he yelps, practically juggling it a bit before catching it properly.

"I am not a bin," he announces.

"Yeah, but you are trash." Dylan retorts childishly.

"Oi!" Jack laughs, pocketing the gauze packaging, "I'll chuck this out later."

"No you won't. You'll forget and chuck it in the bin of our room." Mark complains.

"I won't do that because we're leaving in a few hours, you doofus." Jack elbows Mark, who makes an uncertain face.

"Yes, you are," Dylan confirms, "You're not staying here just because of something Mathew decided to do."

The twins sigh in unison and nod before Jack's stomach rumbles, which leads to mine making the same sort of sound as well.

Mark laughs, "Let's eat."

Nobody objects.

After a simple yet filling meal of spaghetti, the twins head off and Dylan heads upstairs as I do the same. I dump my shirt in the bin, knowing that it can't be fixed, and set my alarm an hour early so I can beat Dan tomorrow.

It takes me a good fifteen minutes to remove my contact lenses because I keep nodding into sleep and my eyes don't want to stay open long enough for me to take them out.

It only occurs to me now how tired I am. Mind numbing kind of tired. The kind of tired where I want to sleep for eleven hours and then fall into a second sleep as well.

 ** _Goodnight, Phil._**

 _Night, bear._

 ** _Phillll…_**

 _What?_

 ** _Nothing._**

 _It's still on._

I know Dan's laughing so I smile and let my head fall into the pillow, my eyes shutting and the promising warmth of sleep arriving like the prize at the end of level on super mario.

I end up falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 **I haven't even gotten up to the start of the original story line yet but I'm not sure if I should continue with** **this. Please leave a review or pm me if you're interested in it carrying on...**

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	20. AN

**NOT A CHAPTER**

* * *

Hey guys {if anyone's reading this}

So, obviously this isn't a chapter.

Sorry!

I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to be splitting up the earlier chapters so each chapter only has one POV. You can ignore any random notifications that you get about new chapters because it's just me being weird and fixing it up. I'm also going to try and fix any typos I've made... {there's probably loads}

Also, this week's chapter may or may not happen. If it does, it'll likely be an awful lot shorter than usual.

Thank you to Starryskys102 for reviewing because you literally made my day and a smile has been on my face every time I think of this! (sounds sappy but it's true!)

 _Can I just say in general: please try to review people's work because it really does mean a lot and helps authors to know how they're doing. A few words only take a second to type and can make someone's day a lot better so please try your best to let them know their work is appreciated, thank you :)_

Also, 500 views overall? Thanks so much!

My apologies once again.

Stay awesome y'all!

See you soon...


	21. 20: Petals and Peculiarities

**#20: Petals and Peculiarities**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

I wake up with a stiff neck, sitting upright and rubbing it to try and rid myself of the soreness as I yawn widely.

"Daniel, get up!" Eliza's voice orders me, a command which is promptly followed by a cushion whacking my face. I yelp and rub the sleep from my eyes, wondering when Eliza got here.

"Hey, the others pretty much told me what happened yesterday, are you injured?" she asks softly, sitting on the end of my bed.

She must have arrived either really late in the evening yesterday or super early this morning because she wasn't here when I got back from Phil's house yesterday or when I was explaining to Liz what happened.

Mum wasn't pleased that I missed school but she bought Ellie's story that I threw up while I was in a lesson and got sent home because my stomach had a weird reaction to something I ate for lunch.

Sometimes I wish she didn't believe things so easily and actually asked us how we were. It's like the four of us have become our own unit, Florence obviously not included. I chide myself, what am I thinking? Mum's great and so are Ellie, Liz and Eliza. I couldn't ask for better siblings.

"Dan?" Eliza asks once again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head, "No, I'm good."

She nods and throws a cushion, the same cushion from before, at me again before slipping out of my room with a smile flickering on her face. I groan but get up all the same, swearing as I see my alarm was only set to vibrate and I'm now technically late or, at least, later than I wanted to be.

 _It's too early to swear!_

I almost fall out of the bed.

 ** _Yeah, good morning to you too._**

 _It will be good when I beat you to school._

 ** _You wish!_**

I smile at the thought of Phil sparing a few seconds to talk to me, of all people. After about a minute of pure shock and simultaneous elated joy, I quickly get myself ready, not bothering to worry much about school uniform but still taking time to straighten my hair because hobbit hair is not something that I enjoy having claim over.

Feeling better once I've straightened it, I head downstairs to grab some breakfast. Ellie's already put bread in the toaster so I don't exactly have the opportunity to choose what I want, not that I'd have choson anything different anyway.

"Do you need me to carry any books to school for you?" Ellie asks me as I pull the toast from the toaster.

I shake my head as I take the butter knife from her, "Nah, it's all in my locker."

"Sure?"

I nod at her, not wanting to talk and thus drop the toast from my mouth.

"Hurry up, you're going to miss the bus!" Eliza scolds us so we grin at each other and leave, Ellie grabbing her coat as we open the front door. I slip my hands in my pockets as we let Eliza lock the door and walk to the bus stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ellie asks, concern leaking out of her voice.

"I'm sure Ellie, I promise." I answer, smiling sideways at her.

She nods, then pauses, "Is Phil okay?"

"What?" I frown, not having expected her to ask that.

She giggles and shakes her head at me, "Is Phil okay?"

I open my mouth to reply but end up shrugging after a moment of thought, "I don't know."

"What did you guys do yesterday? You didn't tell me." she frowns, "At his house, that is."

"We just messed around and filmed a video for his channel." I tell her with a small smile.

Ellie stops, standing still with an utterly bewildered expression on her face, before punching my shoulder, "You told him?"

I laugh, realising how much information I managed to miss out about the afternoon I spent with Phil even though I thought I explained everything as best as I could yesterday.

"Yeah, I told him."

"And?" she asks expectantly.

She's using the older sibling voice, the one that basically says they know you're not telling them something and they know exactly what you're not telling them but they won't stop asking you because they want to hear you say it yourself anyway.

I raise my eyebrows, "And what? Now he knows. That's it."

"Aw, you're blushing!" Ellie smirks.

"Am not!" I argue, folding my arms and speeding up.

Ellie giggles but catches up to me a few seconds later, "Hey, hey, wait up! We're going to the same school, remember?"

I just roll my eyes and think about maybe slowing down again but we're already at the bus stop so I don't bother. Once we get there, both of us grab a seat on the metal bench as we wait.

"So much for being late." Ellie grumbles, "We're practically early."

I nod in agreement and lean back so my head's resting on the back of the bus stop, sighing.

"Hey, does Phil have a fringe just like yours?" Ellie asks suddenly.

I just nod without opening my eyes.

"And he also left his bag in school?" she nudges me.

I nod, then frown, "You already know this, why are you asking again?"

"Well, maybe you should just open your eyes…" Ellie tells my mysteriously.

I groan and open my eyes, then gasp.

Am I imagining things?

 ** _Where are you?_**

 _I think you know the answer to that…_

 ** _Why on earth are you here?_**

Phil grins as he walks towards us and leans on the bus stop right beside me, "Hi."

"I'm just going to leave you guys to talk…" Ellie grins, then spots a few people she seems to know.

"Catch you later!" she yells before running over towards her friends.

I frown at Phil, "Do you have petals in your hair?"

"I… what?" Phil reaches up to grab the petals, missing his head completely and poking his eye by accident. He instantly yelps, putting his hand over his eye and blinking furiously.  
"Phil…!" I shake my head and gently take his hand away from his face, knowing that contact lenses can hurt if they're jostled around, which Liz didn't stop complaining about for an entire year and still moans about whenever she feels like it.

"Let me see?" I ask and he nods, blinking and looking upwards so I can check if they're okay.

I sigh in relief when I see his eye is fine, just a little red, "You're good."

He blinks away the excess water in his eyes and smiles, "Thanks."

"Just let me get rid of the petals before you blind yourself." I laugh and he grins at me as I quickly pick off the broken petals in his hair, totally not paying any heed to how soft his hair is, how smooth it feels under my fingers or how much I think he would totally suit a flower crown…

"Any more?" Phil asks me, shaking his head as if to try and get rid of any I've missed out.

I decide not to tell him that they've all been gone for a few seconds but I hadn't said anything because I was lost in my own mind and simply nod at him instead.

"What did you do, crawl through a rose bush?" I ask jokingly but he just grins sheepishly and my eyes widen, "You did?"

"I mean, sort of?" Phil shrugs and I frown at him, tilting my head in confusion but he just gives me a smile.

"Why did you crawl through a rose bush so early in the morning?" I consider what I've asked and shake my head, "Why would you ever crawl through a rose bush?"

"Why not?" Phil grins widely but I narrow my eyes, trying to work out why he's in our half of the area by choice so early in the morning.

"Oh my-" I trail off as I realise I said that too loudly.

Phil ducks his head as the people around us turn to glare and I just grin awkwardly, shifting on my feet to avoid their judgmental gazes.

 ** _You weren't working, were you?_**

 _Maybe?_

 ** _Phil!_**

 _What? It's easier to get here when everyone's asleep in the morning._

 ** _Phil…_**

We have to stop our conversation as the bus arrives. It's probably a good thing because I was only repeating his name in different tones anyway so it was only a matter of time before he commented on it… or just made a face due to his innate politeness.

Phil gestures for me to go first so I laugh and get on in front of him, both of us finding seats fairly close to the front so we can get off before the rush of people from the back, which means we can find, then grab, our bags in time for registration.

"How early did you leave the house?" I ask, still shocked anyone can get up so early.

"Let it go, bear." Phil smiles and nudges my shoulder.

I roll my eyes but intertwine my fingers with his, letting the topic go for now.

He smiles right back at me, his eyes shining and the reflection of the sun through the window bouncing off the blue and green in his eyes. I have to stifle a gasp at this, still in awe of the power that eyes hold and how much emotion we can convey through them. Never mind the fact that I could most likely dive into Phil's eyes and never feel like I want to leave.

"So, who do we say got to school first?" I ask quietly.

Phil frowns, his nose scrunching up and his eyebrows furrowing, "Um…"

I try not to laugh at his expression but fail, chuckling slightly. He whacks me with his free hand, laughing silently. It takes us a good few minutes to recover enough for him to give me a smile.

"Draw?" he suggests.

 ** _Draw._**

Externally, I only nod in agreement, laughing too hard to answer because the sight of him laughing had me laughing even more in a non - stop chain reaction.

Laughing is far too contagious. You can be on the verge of punching a wall, pure fury raging through your blood, but then someone will laugh and you'll have no choice but to smile, start to chuckle and, before you know it, you're full on joining in and falling into hysterics with whoever is near you, all traces of anything other than laughter forgotten.

We spend the rest of the journey in the most comfortable silence I've ever been a part of, just sitting beside each other with our hands connected.

Phil gasps as the bus suddenly stops.

I laugh and nudge him so he gets up and we practically fall out of the bus together, Phil then taking the lead and pulling me to where we left our bags.

They're still there, tucked under the swing set.

"What the hell?" I ask, poking them.

The entire area, as well as just about everything else, is covered in dew and the remnants of last night's rain, except for our bags and the swing seats.

"Um, I think the world might have broken just a little bit." Phil laughs, swinging his bag over his shoulder and picking mine up for me.

I grin as I take it from him and let it hang on my left shoulder, "This is the kind of sh-"

"Nonsense!" Phil interrupts, giving me a pointed look.

I roll my eyes, "This is the kind of nonsense that makes me question why we're forced through endless hours of science."

He laughs, "This is why I prefer the 'creative' half of school."

"Says the computing genius." I shoot back.

"Coding is an art, I'll have you know."

"If you say so." I smirk and he swings his bag at me with a smile.

"Creative arts equality, Mr Daniel." He tuts, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up." I grin but I can feel a blush creeping onto my face anyway. It seems to appear no matter how much I try to avoid it happening.

He smiles and we make our way back to the main waiting area where everyone catches up on the random stuff going on in their lives before school.

Speaking of…

"Dan!"

"Phil!"

The two of us turn to each other with a shared smirk and I salute a goodbye as he waves.

 _Swing set again?_

 ** _Lunch?_**

 _You got it._

 ** _See you there._**

 _Bye, bear._

I don't have time to mentally complain against the nickname before Mariah is hugging me.

I laugh as she pulls away again and glares at me, "Where did you go?"

"Never mind that, are you okay?" Chris asks, worry flashing in his green eyes.

"I'm good." I reply.

"Says the bruise on your forehead." Carter reminds me accusingly.

Chris nods in agreement and folds his arms with an expectant expression, but not an unkind one, "Want to change your statement?"

"Okay, I'm mostly good." I amend.

"Something to do with Phil?" Lillith asks, "Do we need to talk to him…?"

She doesn't even wait before starting to walk over to him. I shake my head and try to pull her back but she shrugs me, as well as the others, off and storms over to where Phil is.

 ** _Heads up: one angry, misinformed friend coming your way._**

 _Dan…_

He sounds kind of exasperated but also amused.

 ** _Step to your right!_**

He does so and Lillith ends up stumbling with her punch falling into thin air. By the time we've caught up, she's glaring at Phil but also has three other girls glowering at her in return.

 _Why are her eyes pink?_

 ** _What? They're not pink, they're blue._**

 _Oh yeah, never mind…_

 ** _Are you okay?_**

 _Yeah, thanks for the heads up._

I'm close enough to just smile at him in return, slightly confused at his peculiar question but disregarding it for now because of the epic glaring match currently going on around us.

"What do you want?" the girl with a rose tucked behind her ear asks.

 _That's Rosie, by the way._

"Nice rose." I comment and she glances at me, her head tilting in confusion before her face lights up and she excitedly slaps Phil's arm.

"So he's Dan?" she inquires, almost giddily.

Lillith pauses as Phil nods, most of her anger now vanishing.

"What exactly happened yesterday? Dan's got a bruise." Lillith sounds so cautious that it's hard to imagine she was about to punch Phil herself.

"So has Phil." The girl next to Rosie fires back.

"We don't mean to start a fight." Chris says calmly.

Even a broken butter knife could slice through the multitudes of palpable tension floating between the nine of us.

Another girl arrives and instantly presses close to the girl standing next to Phil, glancing over us with a curious yet alert frown on her face, "Who are they?"

"Dan's friends." Phil replies instantly and I smile, biting my lip to try and stop it turning into a full blown grin.

We all jump; the bell goes.

"Look, we've got places to be. I'm sure Dan can explain to you what happened yesterday and then you can stop wrongly blaming Phil." Rosie grabs Phil's wrist and pulls him with them, winking directly at me before the five of them head to their registration room.

"I'm sorry," Lillith says immediately, smiling sheepishly at me, "I don't think he could harm a dragonfly, never mind you."

"You what?" I ask, confused as to how dragonflies have anything to do with this. Are they a metaphor for something? Did I miss out on an inside joke?

"Don't focus on the dragonflies. She's obsessed with them because Lesley has a dragonfly tattoo."

Lillith steps on Tulip's foot but grins softly, "It's such a nice tattoo…"

"You hate the thought of tattoos!" I argue as we walk to our lockers.

"But I love hers," Lesley fires back, but with an almost sleepy smile on her face.

"But you love her, more like." Mariah rolls her eyes.

"You can talk! You were the exact same with Tulip!" Carter reminds her.

"Were? She still is…" I laugh, nudging her with my elbow.

Mariah blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear, apparently trying to evade the whole argument, as we grab the books we need for the day and settle at the back of our registration room like we usually do.

I can't wait for lunchtime...

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	22. 21: Descents and Decisions

_Hey, I'm so sorry about this chapter being a lil late, I don't know what happened to the website! But it's all good now. Or, at least, I hope it is!_

* * *

 **#21: Descents and Decisions**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

"Hey, quit it!" I laugh as Harry pokes my shoulder non-stop.

She groans, "Look, I need your opinion on this."

"Just give me a minute; I'm almost done…" I let myself trail off as I finish the section I was painting. I sigh and drop the brush as I do, placing it to one side, "What is it, Harry?"

"What's wrong with this?" she asks immediately.

I frown as I glance at what she's done. It does sort of resemble the trees we're meant to be making our own version of, except for the fact that you can't really tell where the outline is because…

"The sky. It's too dark." I say out loud, not even realising that I'd only thought the first part.

She opens her mouth to say something but grins instead, clicking her fingers, "Exactly!"

"There is such a thing as being gentle with the paintbrush, you know?" I grin.

"Oops." Somebody says behind me and the smile on Harry's face hardens.

I turn round to see Ken picking up the water tub. Which would be fine, if it hadn't been placed on my painting. Which means that he's managed to stain my painting once again.

"How dare you?" Harry hisses angrily.

"It was an accident." Ken smiles sweetly.

I sigh, "It's fine, I can fix it."

It's not a moment before someone knocks into Ken so he stumbles and trips, falling on the floor and pulling his tub of water with him. It lands on his legs and he shivers, the cold water seeping into his trousers.

I almost feel bad because of how awkwardly it's fallen on his clothes but his cold, black glare once again sends my sympathy into an alligator pit, not to be seen for a while.

"Oh, has someone had a little accident?" Harry sneers.

I look up to see Amina laughing so hard that she has to sit down in the seat opposite me.

"Thanks." I smile.

She only shakes her head and grins back, "It was my pleasure, trust me on that."

"I like you." Harry chuckles, "Hey, you're the one who beat George in the school's basketball tournament last year, right?"

"That'd be me, yeah." Amina winks, "But it was a close call, he played well."

"We'll tell him you think so." Harry smiles proudly.

Amina grins and gets up again, "Um, so hey, how about turning it into a sunset or sunrise?"

It takes me a moment to process that she's talking to me and a further moment to understand what she said but I see what she means and nod, "Nice idea, thanks."

"No problem." She gives Ken a look before making her way back to her table, humming a song to herself as she goes.

Harry smiles, "She's pretty nice."

"Nicer than Laia?"

Harry elbows me, "You know she's not. There's only two people nicer than Laia."

"Wait, who?" I ask, glancing at Harry in shock.

She grins smugly, "Well… you. And of course the person who doesn't exist."

I beam at her but she waves a hand, "It's true, don't deny it."

I nod as she goes back to make her trees more visible and I inspect the arch on my page, deciding to make a sunrise. New painting, new day, right?

"Okay, I've made it better." Harry announces as she prods my shoulder yet again.

I groan internally but grin at her painting, "It's not bad!"

"Thank you." She tips her imaginary top hat at me as I work on my sunrise.

I don't notice as the lesson finishes but I do jump as someone pokes me.

It's Rosie.

I frown at her, then blink as I notice the almost empty classroom.

She grins, "What are you doing in an empty classroom?"

"I'm not in an empty classroom." I argue.

"What you call this classroom then?"

"We're in it, aren't we?" I laugh, then gasp.

With a glance at the clock, I notice it's already five minutes into lunchtime.

I almost swear.

Almost.

 _I'm sorry, I'm on my way!_

 ** _Oh?_**

 _Yeah, I got distracted by my sunrise._

 ** _Your… what now?_**

 _Sunrise. I'll explain, hold on._

 ** _Consider it held._**

I laugh and Rosie looks at me with a strange look but shakes her head as Michael comes in and whispers something that stays between them. She blushes as he replies with something in the same, hushed tone. I roll my eyes at them.

"You guys good with me heading off?" I ask.

"Yeah." Michael grins, "Catch you later."

His eyes flash in a swirling shade of orange that I've come to recognise on him as a sign of his mind wondering or him being distracted.

Or maybe I just imagine eyes changing shades, seem to know his quirks from us being friends for a good few years and my brain puts in colours because that makes sense or it's something I can use to explain the idea of emotions to myself?

I chide myself; now is not the right time to get so analytical.

I quickly pack up and let my painting hang on the drying rack before virtually sprinting out of the room. I hear Michael make some comment about me running but I don't let myself focus on it.

When I do get to the swings, I see Dan and wave, speed walking until I can settle myself on the swing next to him.

"Why are you covered in so many different colours of paint?" Dan asks with a frown.

"I'm what?" I ask, then notice my school shirt has a range of colours splattered all over it, the material of whatever fabric it is causing them to blend together. I quickly do up one of the blazer buttons and grin, "All good."

"I didn't even know you took art." Dan laughs.

I wave a hand, "You do now."

"Fair enough," he admits before coughing, "So, wanna eat lunch?"

"That's what you do to satiate hunger, yeah?" I reply, too late in noticing the undertone of sass laced into my voice.

Dan looks momentarily startled but laughs brightly, loud and genuine, his arms crossing in front of him as he catches his breath.

Once he's recovered, we quickly eat our lunch, not really giving it much time because it's not as important.

Dan smiles as we shove our bags to one side again, "So, what did you end up naming the video?"

I frown, "You don't remember?"

He blushes, "Oh, you kept is as the one we made?"

I nod slowly, "Of course, why would I have changed it?"

He shrugs and we both grin, deciding to just push ourselves back and forth like you're meant to do on swings.

Then we fall.

Sans warning.

The ground beneath us fades away.

And we're falling.

I don't know where.

I don't know how.

But we're falling.

I hear the frantic breeze hurrying past my ears, screaming in the hollow way only wind ever does. I feel my uniform billow against the sudden rush of air, the stiff fabric practically rippling as we descend. But loudest of all, I hear Dan scream, his voice so much deeper and throatier than normal, increasingly louder when we don't seem to slow down.

I reach out as best as I can, opening my eyes as my fingers latch onto Dan's arm, my own layered voice having quietly escaped me in a bewildered yell.

Dan's wild, rounded eyes stare back at me.

The usual chocolate-y amber of his eyes now reflect a confused fear, akin to my own.

His voice runs out of scream just as we both feel a shaky jolt, as if we've slowed to a complete stop.

But we haven't.

It only lasts for one fleeting moment.

And we fall faster.

Dan's fingers intertwine with my own as we both shut our eyes, tense and helpless to do anything but fall, fall together.

Then, a thud.

It's not hard to figure out that we are the thud.

Both of us slam down onto the floor beneath us, expecting broken bones or cracked skulls but finding only an almost soft surface.

I gasp, landing heavily on my left side, and make sure all my limbs work fine before turning to Dan.

He looks pale.

Too pale for someone with a complexion that closely resembles melted toffee.

"Dan?" I ask softly, squeezing his hand.

His grip loosens from the tight hold he'd taken and he breathes deeply, turning to face me.

"Phil?"

I nod and he winces as the both of us stagger upright.

We brush off any dust and I almost chuckle as I catch sight of Dan's hair.

 ** _What?_**

 _You should look in a mirror…_

 ** _Do you see a mirror?_**

I shrug, admitting that we can't see one, or anything for that matter.

 _I'll just have to be your mirror until we can find one._

Despite the muted darkness surrounding us, I could swear a soft scarlet blush runs to his cheeks. I pointedly ignore it and quickly fix his hair for him, smiling as I notice that the sudden attack of wind has revealed some of the natural curl, the one that even a straightener can't hide forever.

He smiles and cocks his head for a second, before chuckling as I'd done not long ago.

 ** _You look like you have a lion's mane!_**

 _What?_

Dan just laughs, shaking his head as it dawns on me that my hair is probably messy too. Since it doesn't have a default curl mode to revert back to, it ends up sticking out in every direction possible. I've heard quite a lot of descriptions for it but it's never been described as a lion's mane before.

 ** _You'd make a great lion._**

 _Yeah, yeah…_

 ** _Want to look more human again?_**

 _You're hired._

 ** _For what?_**

 _Being my mirror?_

 ** _Done._**

He smiles happily as he reaches up. I try not to focus on his fingers brushing my forehead as he lets my fringe drop onto my face. He brushes some of it away from my eyes and smiles up at me, as if to tell me the job's done.

 _Since when is our school so weird?_

 ** _Are we even in the school anymore?_**

 _I don't think we are…_

 ** _Then where are we?_**

I shrug and let my left hand link with Dan's right one, both of us leaving our dominant hands free in case we need them for something. We decide to leave the small room we've landed in, shaking off any probable bruises and walking as quietly as we can.

It's not even two minutes before Dan starts shivering.

I frown but he just shrugs and I realise I haven't noticed his blazer is missing. Either he left it back at school or it flew off while we were falling. I let us carry on for a minute or so until Dan's teeth start chattering and his hands become colder than they should ever be.

Sighing, I stop walking and point to the wall, making Dan frown and turn to look behind him in confusion. In the second or so it takes Dan to reflexively face me again after I slip my hand out of his, I've pulled off my blazer and draped it over his shoulders.

 ** _Phil!_**

 _You're going to freeze._

He smiles gratefully and slips his arms through into the sleeves, the shoulders of the blazer looking like rugby pads due to his slightly narrower shoulder frame. The ends of the blazer make for impressive sweater paws and I can't help but chuckle.

He laughs and rubs his hands together, his teeth chattering a little less than before. His hands are still cold but I don't let go of them, the area around us too dark to accidentally lose each other.

We manage to go what seems like a third of a mile before reaching a point where the makeshift path divides into, not two, but four different paths.

"Dan, at the risk of sounding clichéd, we seem to be at crossroads in life."

Dan smirks and threads his fingers in mine, "Which one looks like the middle path to you?"

 _Very funny._

I laugh anyway, Dan joining in. It's nice to laugh a little even though we don't know exactly what's happening.

"There's four…" I frown, not knowing which one is the best option.

 ** _Fair enough._**

"I'm not going to follow that one though," he tells me, pointing to the extreme right one, "the stones look like a moth."

I laugh but frown at the central left path, trying to figure out why the shadows seem darker there, almost alive like more intense, more evil Vashta Narada. In the end I only shake my head, "That one's out too."

Dan nods and points to the far left one, "That one?"

"Sure." I agree and we head towards it but a bright flash and the silhouette of something slithering across the entrance to the path makes us stop.

"How about no?" Dan coughs, pulling me to the right.

I nod without a thought, "Central right path it is."

"Do you think that it is even a slightly good idea to actually go down and walk along any of the four paths in front of us?" Dan asks, saying too many words, far too slowly.

"Are you stalling?" I ask, smiling despite myself.

Dan shrugs and exhales loudly, "Maybe."

"Neither of us are… willing… enough to climb all the way to the top without harnesses and stuff so we've got to go somewhere, right?"

Dan nods but then shakes his head, "Your logical optimism is just…"

"Right?" I joke, gesturing to the path we planned to take.

He makes a noise that classes halfway between a scoff and a giggle, nodding.

"So, we just go and hope for the best?"

"That's the general idea, yeah…" I smile.

"Okay," he replies with a new grin breaking out on his face.

 ** _Let's just find a way out of here._**

 _Never thought you'd actually want to get back in school._

 ** _I've recently found something interesting that makes me want to stay._**

 _You're so cheesy!_

 ** _We're in an unknown place going down an unknown path in the dark, I think I'm allowed to be cheesy!_**

 _Point taken, Bear._

 ** _Thanks, Lion._**

 _Hey!_

Dan just smirks.

 ** _Revenge._**

I laugh and squeeze his hand before we finally decide to move our feet and carry on walking ahead, following the only path that seems to lead anywhere that could actually help us.

This could go anywhere.

Hypothetically and literally.

I hope this is a good decision.

* * *

 _Anyone catch the not to subtle Doctor Who reference? Or the more subtle Artemis Fowl reference? Eh? No... okay. Just me then..._

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	23. 22: Plants and Problems

**#22: Plants and Problems**

* * *

 **Dan**

* * *

Trees.

There are trees everywhere.

Tall ones, small ones, green ones, bare ones and all the ones that come in between.

"Hey, Bear?" Phil asks me after a little while.

"Uh huh?"

"Which tree is your favourite?"

"I… What now?" I ask, not sure if I should just tell him outright that I have no idea about different types of trees and their names.

He laughs brightly and points to one of them. It's a beautifully tall one with pale pink blossoms and emerald leaves blooming on its twisted branches.

"The floriferous one?" he asks, as if to clarify but it's not that he said it weirdly, I just don't understand the different botanical terms. They all just look the same…

"As in the flowery one?" I ask.

"Exactly."

"Phil, since when are you a fecund botanist?"

"A what?" Phil asks, frowning.

I laugh, having to slow down as I recover, "Someone who studies plants and stuff, honestly..."

"No, I know that much but, um, the other bit..."

 ** _Fecund?_**

Phil nods.

 _What is that? Is it a bad thing?_

 ** _No!_**

"Uhh, it's like... creative, talented, productive..." I try to explain.

 _Thanks!_

"How was I meant to know that?" Phil's nose scrunches up, affronted.

"You're the one who knows loads about botanical stuff!" I argue.

 ** _You're welcome!_**

Phil just shrugs and points to another one, "So, do you like the acer?"

I frown at it, then point to a different, more beautiful one, "It's not as nice as that one."

Phil nods, "The willow? Yeah... Shame they don't have a weeping willow."

I only have to frown a little before Phil is explaining what the differences is and why he prefers a weeping tree rather than a feathery one. I can try to persuade myself I don't care but Phil makes everything seem so interesting, as if it's the most important thing in the universe. I end up smiling as widely as he is whilst explaining it, then attempt to store this information for later use.

"What's that one called?" I ask him, later, as we reach one that catches my attention.

Phi follows my gaze to a curved tree and smiles, "That's called the twisted hazel."

 ** _You're a twisted hazel._**

 _Your mum's a twisted hazel!_

I grin and we shift our hands, making sure our palms aren't sweaty or anything.

Just as I'm about to complain that we've been walking forever, there's a bright flash of smoke.

I yell and Phil jumps back, pulling my arm with him. Gasping, I stumble as I'm pulled back, Phil tripping over my foot as he tries to balance us out. It only takes a moment of wobbling for the both of us to fall flat on the ground.

I groan as my leg scrapes the path and starts stinging, Phil apparently having done the same to his arms; it's like I temporarily absorbed his clumsiness through abstract human osmosis.

 _Are you okay?_

 ** _Yeah, I'll live. You?_**

 _The same._

"Who are you?" a rather high pitched voice asks us accusingly. We look up to the silhouette of a girl standing amidst the smoke, her hands on her hips in an accusatory manner.

Phil opens his mouth but then pauses and glances at me. Understanding what he means, I shake my head, both of us choosing not to reveal our names just yet.

At first, there's silence, then a girl steps through the smoke and sighs at us.

She's very small, a lot smaller than her smoke silhouette suggested, only five or so feet tall. Her shoulder length, layered white hair glows in contrast to her blood red dress and crimson heels that add a few inches to her height.

"At least I know you're smart." she glances over us, her gaze borderline scrutinising.

"Follow me," she orders, her voice suddenly deeper and more powerful.

Phil and I share a glance before doing as she says, walking behind her as she leads us down a path we hadn't even seen before.

The plants and greenery slowly transition into amazing floral displays filled with every colour imaginable. Thanks to Phil providing a running commentary as we walk, I can pretty much hold a conversation about the different types of wildlife with him.

Unfortunately, this means I have to pull Phil along as he stops to stare at every flower that catches his eye, which is pretty much all of them. At one point, Phil crouches to admire a particularly beautiful sky blue rose.

I sigh and gently tug on his hand as the girl turns round to see why we've stopped. Expecting a scowl, her soft smile is a complete shock to me and I have to blink so I can check I'm not imagining it. Maybe she has a soft spot for nature?

"You can pick one if you want." she tells us.

Phil jumps, almost falling.

He would have fallen, face first, into the roses if our hands hadn't been clasped and I hadn't pulled him up as a reflex. He grins up at me before turning to the girl with a questioning look.

"Go ahead, I promise nothing bad will happen," she says.

"But will the rose mind?" Phil asks.

I smile at his kindness, kindness even for plants that aren't alive in the same way as we are.

The girl looks equally as stunned, her eyes widening and her expression becoming surprised.

"I- I don't think so."

Phil smiles and reaches out, touching one of the petals.

"Hey, Bear, you need to feel this!" he beams immediately and I shake my head but crouch down next to him anyway, a smile rising within me.

I never thought that a rose could feel so soft.

Phil smiles at the expression on my face as I run my fingers over the soft petals and raises his eyebrows at me, "You should go to your Mum's garden more."

"I might..."

 ** _But I wouldn't be going to see the roses, no matter how soft they are._**

 _What would you be going for then?_

 ** _Oh, just one of the employees._**

Phil blushes and his eyes flicker to the girl before he turns back to me and carefully picks out a darker blue rose, like a fusion of navy blue and cobalt.

I open my mouth to ask him why he chose that one but then his fingers are brushing my cheek and there's a rose tucked over my ear.

I state at him in shock as he grins, reaching to push my lower jaw upwards.

"You'll catch flies." he grins.

I shake my head and dimly notice my hand reaching up to touch the soft petals.

 ** _Thank you, it's a pretty blue._**

 _I agree, the light blue would have clashed with your hair._

 ** _You're such a nerd!_**

 _Shut up, Mr Fecund..._

 ** _Touché._**

Phil grins and I help him stand to again just as we notice the girl staring at us with her head tilted and an odd expression on her face.

Before we can question it, she shakes her head and schools her features into a blank expression, "Come on, no more dawdling."

Yeah right.

Phil keeps pausing every other second and I have to physically pull him along at least eight more times before we get to what looks like a curtain. In all fairness, it's not like I don't stop with him most of the time.

"What's with all the ivy?" Phil enquires after a moment of silence.

"That's not something you need to know," the girl says stiffly, running her hand along a few leaves.

Phil makes a face but shrugs it off, something I'd never have been able to do. I squeeze his hand in reassurance anyway so he sends me a quick, grateful smile.

"Who's going first?" she asks.

Phil shakes his head, "Can't we go together?"

The girl sighs, "Do you seriously have to?"

 ** _She didn't deny that we can go together._**

"We're going together." I say, more assertive than I could have imagined myself sounding.

She rolls her eyes but smiles at us, "Whatever."

Phil tightens his hold on my hand and I reflect his smile as we step forwards into the ivy.

Almost immediately, the ivy leaves become transparent and almost non-existent so we're able to walk through them with considerable ease, the girl following behind us.

Phil is the first to excitedly smile, "We just walked through leaves!"

"So childish," the girl mutters.

"Hey, don't be rude!" I snap at her, narrowing my eyes.

She looks shocked but then shrugs, "Whatever."

 _Calm down, grizzly Bear._

 ** _I am calm._**

 _Okay..._

She checks over something behind us, waiting until the leaves become solid and opaque once again before leading us further ahead, this time down a staircase that's cleverly concealed as moss and grass.

"I love this place!" Phil says as he practically pulls me down the path.

"Hey, Lion, you're going kind of fa-"

I shriek, a sound I'm not at all proud of, as I end up catching my foot on something and feel myself fall forwards. I can feel Phil's arm pulling me back and resisting against gravity but he can't hold it for long and since I've previously been the one who pulls him up, we both stumble, trip and roll our way down the not-so-secret secret staircase.

I can feel the unrelenting ground beneath me, rocks pushing into my back and moss sliding across my skin as I lose awareness of which way is up or which way is down. I catch glimpses of Phil as we spin down the slope, the two of us managing to keep our hands entwined.

For a while.

My head spins as we carry on spiralling and my hand is separated from his as we both gain momentum, getting faster as more leaves stick to us and more twigs scratch us. Without thinking, I shut my eyes and tense up, almost holding my breath.

Until I stop.

I sigh.

Breathing unevenly, I open my eyes and slowly stretch my arms to try and stop the pounding in my head. I groan when it doesn't work, slamming my eyes shut and curling up to try and stop the stinging all over my body.

 _Dan?_

 ** _Yeah?_**

 _Still alive?_

I laugh, shaking my head as a confirmation as I blink.

Phil grins at me, also still lying on his back as he's landed. He pull himself into a sitting position so follow suit and do the same, both of us rubbing our heads as the girl clicks her tongue.

"How the hell are you both teenagers?"

My shock returns as Phil smiles, "Heaven knows."

I laugh as the girl cracks a small smile, "Obviously."

She clicks her fingers.

One blink of our eyes later, we're staring at a door. A door that's connected to the house behind it: the tall, narrow building that seems to be intact with the force of pure willpower.

Phil grins at me and jumps almost excitedly, "Can we knock?"

"You could, but nobody would open it," she replies.

Phil shrugs, something akin to determination flashing behind the giddiness in his eyes, before knocking on the door, thrice.

The girl opens her mouth to say something when the door swings open, revealing a rather old woman hunched over, a mug in her hand.

The girl's jaw drops and she glances over me and Phil before shaking her head, "There's got to be a mistake."

"Oh, calm down girl," the old woman rasps, then coughs, her voice clearing, "Do come in."

I must look doubtful because Phil grabs my hand and pulls me inside with him.

 _You look like the Principal!_

 ** _I do not!_**

 _Then smile!_

I roll my eyes but grin anyway, awkwardly wiping my feet on the carpet as we walk in and the girl shuts the door behind us.

"First off, which direction did you go?"

"When?" I ask, my voice quieter than I thought it would be.

"After you fell," the old woman clarifies.

"There was only one way to go…" Phil tells her.

"Okay." The girl holds up a hand, "Which path did you take?"

"The central left one," Phil says when I stay quiet.

"Central or left? Which one was it, boy?"

Phil flinches the slightest bit but I can see it even if the two can't.

I cough, "There were four paths so we took the left one closest to the right paths: central left."

I don't have to look at Phil to know he's grateful so I just nudge his foot gently.

"This might be a problem…" the old woman sighs quietly.

"Four? We had another four – path – person just yesterday…" the girl sighs.

"How do we get back?" I ask after they glance at each other.

The woman shakes her head, "Back to where?"

"School," Phil replies, "how do we get back to our school?"

"You were in school? How did that happen?" the girl seems almost panicked now, giving us a curious glance before sprinting out of the room as if hounds were at her heels.

The old woman cackles strangely before hobbling into a different room and shutting the door behind her. Phil turns to me with confusion etched onto his features, a confusion I can sense as if it were my own, inside my own head.

 _What exactly is happening?_

 ** _Did your friends put a hallucinogenic in your bag or something?_**

 _No! Why would they have done that?_

 ** _Like I know! People in sixth form are meant to be all rebellious, aren't they?_**

 _No?_

He shakes his head at me, a bemused expression on his face. Before I can apologise for generalising, the girl runs back in, breathless, "Who the hell are you guys?"

I start to reply but she runs in between us and grabs one of our hands each, splitting our grip and puling us along with her as the three of us start running.

"What's happening?" I ask as we run, not liking the burning already arising in my calves.

"Doesn't matter! What matters is that we get you out of here, right now!" she yells back.

Phil shares a look with me and I can feel my tension slipping away, even if only a little, as we speed up. I'm gasping as we carry on, a stitch building up in my left side, Phil's encouragement unable to fix that.

She groans as Phil and I flush and pulls us behind a wall of fern, sighing. She lets us pant and catch our breath before once again taking off, apparently expecting us to follow.

I wouldn't have but Phil grins at me and holds out his hand so I take it, sighing as I let him pull me to my feet.

 _Come on, I think whatever's chasing is going to be a problem if we don't move._

 ** _That doesn't mean I want to run again._**

He just winks and we start running again, stumbling and sliding until we reach a wall of ivy similar to the one we used to enter… wherever we are.

"Just run!" the girl's voice instructs us.

Phil and I nod at each other before charging through it as if it's the gateway to platform 9¾.

It's not.

It just leads to a different set of paths but now there's five of them, in every direction possible.

"I hope being decisive isn't a problem for you guys…" the girl says doubtfully.

I just shrug but Phil shakes his head, "Where do they lead?"

"I don't know. I can't go down the paths," she admits.

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a child of the ivy, I can't go down the paths or I lose my connection," she explains as if she thinks we'll know what that means.

Phil nods anyway and I find myself doing the same but I can see the slightly baffled expression on his face, even if the girl can't and is somehow satisfied with her explanation.

"Go on then…" she gestures ahead of her, then slips back through the path with a cold wave.

I groan, "Now which one?"

"Let's find your metaphorical middle way?" Phil suggests with a smirk on his face.

I mirror his smirk and we head down the middle path, this one bare aside from the two identical rows of what don't look dissimilar to herbs on either side of it.

"This should be easy, yeah?" Phil asks.

"No problem," I agree.

Once again, we head down an unknown path with no idea if we're imagining the whole thing or not.

What could go wrong, right?

* * *

 **Small Harry Potter reference, ayyyy! G'luck with revenge of the 5th!**

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


	24. 23: Curls and Concerns

**#23: Curls and Concerns**

* * *

 **Phil**

* * *

I can sense the tension radiating from Dan as if it were buckets of water dumped over my head, repeatedly.

"Stop worrying so much!" I elbow him.

He sighs, "Does the ivy seem a little portal-esque to you?"

I shake my head, "No, it's more like… Mario."

He laughs and his fingers thread into mine tighter than before.

We walk on without talking for who knows how long. I try to keep a smile on my face anyway as apparently seeing someone smile can make you happier and Dan seems a little lost.

I don't notice how cold it's gotten until Dan stops, his feet seemingly rooted to the ground and his expression one of pure guilt, "Phil, you're going blue!"

"Like Avatar blue?" I ask, but I end up struggling to get the words out without chattering.

Dan looks horrified, shrugging my blazer off his shoulders and draping it over mine, doing the buttons up for me as he notices my hands are trembling. I smile at him gratefully and some of his guilt seems to wash away as he returns the gesture.

My stomach complains loudly as we get nowhere and Dan downright giggles. The soft sound is so unprecedented that I can't help but stare at him, and watch as a rosy blush takes over his cheeks. He shrugs at me with a small, shy smile and I shake my head to tell him that I don't think it's a bad thing; he seems to understand what I'm saying.

"So, what's the verdict on walking endlessly?" he asks.

 _I don't know, but let's not make a conjecture._

"Alright, Mr Nerd," Dan jokes, then sobers. "How long do you think we can go without running into someone again?"

 _We went pretty far last time…_

 ** _What's with all the thought talk?_**

 _Our voices sound wrong, have you noticed?_

 ** _Yeah, I thought that was just me._**

 _Well, clearly not._

 ** _Oh, spare me your sass._**

I stick my tongue out at him, fully aware of how un-teenager-like it is to do so.

"We should probably just carry on then," I say out loud, rolling my shoulders in attempt to regain the warmth I don't know how I've lost.

"So, what was your sunrise?" Dan asks, then frowns at himself.

 ** _The reason you were late?_**

 _Oh, Ken dropped some watery paint on my art piece and I had to make it into a sunrise._

 ** _How come you can paint but you can't draw worth shit?_**

 _Language!_

 ** _You're the one that said it first!_**

 _I know…_

The two of us walk ahead and smile at all the little herbs planted on the side of the path. At one point, I stop to touch one and, as my hand gets closer, it starts to glow.

I gasp.

Dan gasps with me, both of us staring at it, my hand frozen millimeters away from the delicate petals. To our shock, it curls towards my hand and almost strokes my thumb in what seems to be as kind of a gesture that plants can do.

Dan laughs and reaches his fingers out to touch mine as well, but a different one does the same to him, curving its tiny stem to face his hand.

"I might just like plants," he says.

I roll my eyes and make a face, "Sure, sure…"

He goes to say something else but suddenly grabs my other hand, stopping me from reaching out to touch another plant. As I glance at him with confusion, he shakes his head at me.

"I don't think you should touch that one."

"What makes you say that?" I ask him curiously.

He shrugs, "It just seems to be menacing…"

I uncurl the little plants from my hand and stand up, pulling Dan with me, "Okay."

 _Shall we carry on then?_

 ** _Sounds good._**

We walk along the same path until we get to a bright yellow door.

"Yellow is so obnoxious…" Dan huffs.

"But what if it's Dodie yellow?" I grin, knocking on the door.

"It's clearly not," he declares before just pushing the door open.

I chuckle and we both step though, our breath catching as there's a sudden flash and our stomachs turn, causing us to double over and let go of each other.

I can't seem to find Dan as I tumble through the door, my stomach twisting and my head pounding. Less than three seconds later, I fall harshly on my knees, knocking into what feels like a shelf.

Dan falls beside me.

He groans, rubbing his head, and I blink, glad I wore my contacts this morning instead of glasses because they'd probably have fallen off, or gotten lost, or both.

"Now where are we?" he asks.

I frown because I had crashed into shelves and I was right to think they seem familiar because I've been in this place a lot more than I'd ever have liked to. Well, more like locked in this place…

"Dan, I think we're back in school." My voice sounds uncertain and suddenly the twisting in my stomach isn't nausea, it's nerves.

Dan seems to see how I feel, or feel the same, because he nods, "The storage cupboard that's so old it could be sold as an antique…"

I laugh and shakily pull myself to my knees, "How freaking typical."

Dan stretches his shoulders before grinning, "I wonder how much school we missed?"

My stomach does a weird backwards roll and my mind immediately goes into overdrive, thinking about the autumn term examinations that started in a few days. I end up siting back down as I try to think of an excuse we can make; I don't want Dan to get in trouble because of me.

"Oh no, what If we've been gone for days?"

Dan's smile switches to a frown and he knees down in front of me, "Hey, come on Lion, we can't stay in this cupboard forever."

"Mhm, try me."

"I didn't know that lions hibernated."

 _Oh, shut up!_

But a smile flickers on my face nonetheless.

"Uh, Phil, we can't leave together." Dan's voice cuts into the silence we'd built and I look up at him in concern as he nervously fiddles with his hair.

As I get to my feet as well, I nudge him lightly so that he looks at me rather than staring into nowhere. The panic in his eyes seems to calm down a little but I have to slip my hand in his to get him fully calm.

"Dan, we're matched, we can make any excuse," I whisper softly.

"But-"

"Mr Fishy?" I ask, smiling, "It's okay, he and Barbie guy can deal with it."

Although it takes me a further five minutes to persuade him that leaving the cupboard is the best option, he eventually agrees and we walk out together, almost crashing right into Rosie.

She does a double take, "Weren't you guys just together, outside?"

Dan looks as baffled as I feel but I cough, "Nah, we found a shortcut."

"What for?" Michael asks.

"I needed a glue," Dan says, thankfully picking up on both my idea of an explanation and my hesitance to lie.

"Oh, so you're stealing?" Michael asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I wanted to but Phil said we couldn't," Dan grumbles, or rather, pretends to.

Rosie laughs, "Obviously."

"Catch you guys later!" I send them a smile as I wave and grab Dan's wrist to pull him with me, both of us deciding to run back to the swings and reclaim our bags for second time today.

"Is your phone on?" I ask as we grab our bags, without touching the swings.

"To see the time? Yeah, hold on..."

He adjusts his bag before stopping so abruptly that I crash into him.

"Ow! Dan?"

"Phil, my blazer!"

He whirls round as if trying to magically summon it, the panic resurfacing in his eyes.

I groan as I remember his blazer had disappeared when we'd fallen. I bite my lip, looking to see if it's anywhere obvious. When neither of us can spot it while standing still, we quickly start searching around the swings just in case it happened to magically re-appear or something.

It has.

I almost laugh as I pick it up, throwing it at Dan, who sighs with relief and ties it around his waist, pulling out his phone to check the time.

"Phil, it's literally been a minute or so since we left," he informs me immediately.

I blink at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We still have pretty much all of lunchtime left..."

I pinch the bridge of my nose before shaking my head, "Okay, whatever, let's grab some food. I don't care how long we were gone here, it felt like forever and now I'm hungry."

Dan still looks like he's about to panic or something so I quickly wrap my arms around him and smile.

 _Hey, you okay?_

 ** _Uh..._**

 _It's all good. Now, cheese sandwich?_

 ** _You don't like cheese!_**

 _I wasn't asking for myself, duh._

Dan laughs; the tension in his shoulders eases away as his eyes brighten once again.

"Should we have Pizza?"

"Sure," I reply, letting Dan pocket his phone before the two of us head to the canteen, aiming for pizza.

Of course we run into Ian; of course we do.

Dan's stiffening is the only warning I get before we're both crashing into the wall.

My head bangs against the display board and Dan trips over my foot, barely catching his balance. I rub my head as Dan steadies himself, glancing at me with worry swirling in his eyes.

 ** _You good?_**

 _Yeah, don't worry._

"And were d'you think you're going?" Ian asks, a sly grin on his face.

Dan swallows, "T- to the canteen."

"What makes you think you can do that?" Ian folds his arms.

"What makes you think you deserve to do that?" another voice asks, and someone else slides to a stop beside Ian.

 ** _Max._**

I don't know exactly what to say in response so I just mentally link the name with the boy in front of us.

"Maybe because we need to eat?" I hear my own voice retort.

"You stay out of this!" Max glares at me.

Dan bristles but doesn't say anything, and I don't blame him; I wouldn't have said anything either.

"Just… let us go and eat," Dan sighs.

"Oh and why would we do that?" Max laughs, sharing a look with Ian.

"Mr Mundiv!" I yell.

As the two of them turn in alarm, I grab Dan's wrist and pull him towards the canteen, somehow avoiding a collision with anyone on the way. I hear Ian curse behind us but don't slow down even when Dan tries to, only letting us stop when we're in the canteen queue.

Dan breaths deeply to try and get rid of the colour on his cheeks and half glares at me, despite his breathlessness. Not that I'm much better; we must look really weird to everybody else.

 ** _Seriously?_**

 _It worked, you monkey sock!_

Chuckling, he rolls his eyes in the kindest way possible. We end up grabbing the little pizzas they have and finding a table near the back of the room, against the wall and pretty much out of sight.

 _You okay?_

 ** _Phil, time went wrong._**

 _Well-_

 ** _Phil…_**

 _It's fine! We'll figure it out._

Dan still looks doubtful but he doesn't seem to be as anxious as before, both of us staying silent, deep in thought.

"So, you never told me, how did you get into the school system?" Dan asks eventually.

I smile, "I didn't exactly get into it; I just used it."

"Still, you gotta have a method, right?"

"Sure, but it's not some kind of genius, it's just finding the right links."

"Either way, you're the one that did it." Dan finally finishes his pizza, then notices I'd already finished mine, "How did you finish so fast?"

"I was hungry!" I argue as we get up, only to promptly slide back into our seats.

"Shit," Dan eloquently explains.

I can't help bursting out laughing, thankfully not making a sound. When I do catch my breath again, there's a strange, surprised sort of fond look in Dan's eyes that I can't correctly assign to an emotion, so I file it in the back of my mind for future reference.

"The back way?" Dan asks and I frown, unsure of what he means.

His eyes widen as he realises I don't know what he's saying, "You've never been the back way?"

"What's the back way?"

 ** _What the- Phil!_**

He doesn't wait before getting up and grabbing the side of my bag so I have no choice but to go with him. We leave through I door I didn't know was meant for walking through and run up the stairs I wasn't aware of.

 ** _You've been missing out!_**

 _How do you know about these?_

"Somehow, I don't think you'll approve." Dan glances around before pushing open the door he was keeping ajar and beckoning me to follow through.

"Wait, there's stairs from here to the canteen?" I ask rhetorically, mentally groaning at the thought of so many wasted long journeys.

"You didn't know?" Dan asks, simultaneously sounding regretful and exasperated.

"Well, I know now." I grin.

We end up sitting on the stairs, Dan sat sideways on the step above me, leaning on the left wall. I lean on the right wall so I can look at him without craning my neck, both of us having to bend our knees and rest our feet on the wall because we're too tall to fit horizontally.

"Want to carry on vicariously exploring the universe from where we left off before?" Dan asks, offering me the screenplay that we started the other day.

I nod but Dan seems to ponder something as he glances between us, "We'll have to pass it back and forth."

"Nah, I've got it covered." I root around in my bag until I find my copy of the same one, winking at Dan's shocked expression.

"When did you get that?" he asks.

"This morning, it's why I was crawling through roses…" my voice quietens as I look away from him.

He gently punches my knee, "Phil, that's so sweet."

Having thought he was going to say 'sad' or 'stupid', I look up in shock as he grins.

 ** _But you didn't have your bag this morning?_**

 _I had pockets, Dan!_

"You're crazy!" Dan shakes his head.

"Well, if you've watched me on YouTube, you already know that and you probably don't care, right?" I smirk.

Dan rolls his eyes and sighs, "I can't argue with that."

I clear my throat, starting to read the character I'd chosen last time. Dan laughs before joining in, both of us keeping our voices low so that we don't get heard.

We finish even less of the screenplay than last time, both of us laughing at our accents and the stupidity of the characters. Some of them are too weird to even think about and some of them seem so flippant that we can't help but rolling our eyes at them the whole way through.

By the time the bell goes, our legs have fallen asleep and we end up groaning as we pull ourselves up, slinging our bags over opposite shoulders. Thankfully, not many people know about these stairs so nobody runs into us.

"Uh, are you getting the bus?" Dan asks in a way that can only be described as shy.

"Yeah," I reply, smiling.

"Right. See you then." Dan grins.

"Bye, Bear." I wave as we split off for our lessons.

I smile at the cupboard as I pass it, feeling the magic of a new secret tingling in my blood.

A secret Dan and I share.

* * *

I also got my tumblr working again (wordsablaze) in case you ever want to talk to me :)

* * *

 _If you like the idea, let me know! I'll update weekly and any feedback is welcome! Thanks x_


End file.
